Cruel Summer
by BonGarland
Summary: AU around season 2 finale. Klaus is returning, Elijah HAS returned, Elena must re-evaluate her loyalties - Who will be standing with her in the final battle? Elejah and Damon/OC. Rated M for later chapters. NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Exit

**Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at fanfiction, and I really hope it suffices :)**

**I own nothing, I just play in the world the brilliant TVD writers created!**

**So this is AU around the season 2 finale, Stefan still left with Klaus, Delena kiss DID NOT HAPPEN + Damon doesn't LOVE Elena, though the werewolf bite did happen, Elijah was not staked by Klaus - he left of his own accord. If anything else comes up, I'll try to mention it! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Elena sighed as she shoved yet another tank-top into a duffel bag. She always overpacked for trips, but what was the harm in having extra clothes available? And back-ups for the extra clothes?<p>

Opening her closet, she threw garments left and right, until she found her favorite leather jacket, placing it on top of her purse, along with a scarf. Who knew what kind of weather to dress for, wherever they were going?

Turning to another bag filled to the brim with toiletries, she began attempting to close it. She had crammed so much into it that it wouldn't close until she had sat on it and forced the zipper into submission. Huffing angrily, she shoved her bags onto her bed, waiting for Damon to take them to the car.

Crossing to the window, Elena stared wistfully out at the street she had lived on her entire life, through good and bad times. She had always been able to come back to this familiar house with the slightly rusty porch swing, the creaky third step leading upstairs, and her beloved teddy resting on her bed, always waiting for her. She had to leave, now, and possibly forever. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched children play outside a couple houses down, a dog barked loudly somewhere, and sprinklers doused the lawn across the street.

It was going to be a lovely summer, and it looked like she would miss the chance to enjoy any of it; Stefan was gone; Damon was awful company so far; and her brother Jeremy had already gone underground with Bonnie. And here Elena was, preparing to drive off into the midde of nowhere tonight, in preparation for the event that foreboding rumors warned of; Klaus' return.

* * *

><p>About a week ago, a vampire named Jacqueline had shown up on the Gilbert house doorstep in the middle of a thunderstorm, looking as frightened as Elena had ever seen a vampire. With glossy black hair and perfect alabaster skin, she was gorgeous, save for the fear radiating from her lovely emerald eyes. She had come with information, and none of it was pleasant.<p>

* * *

><p>As Elena looked through her window at life continuing as usual in her neighborhood, movement caught her eye, and she glanced down at the driveway to see Damon joking around with Jay, as they all called Jacqueline, as he loaded supplies into Elena's SUV. Seeing Jay laughing, her long hair blowing in the slight summer breeze, Elena smiled. The girl had just as much on her plate as Elena, if not more.<p>

_A resounding knock on the front door at 3 AM had been loud enough to awaken Elena, even over the pounding of the thunder and rain outside. Knowing it couldn't be Damon or Caroline, who had been invited in, or any human friends, she lay in her bed for a moment, frightened and wondering who on Earth it could be. _

_ Finally mustering the__ courage to move, she padded down the stairs and approached the door. Remembering that a vampire intending harm couldn't reach a finger past the threshold, she took a deep breath and swung open the door._

_ "Please, let me in!" cried the girl standing on the porch, soaked to the bone. "My name is Jacqueline, and I have information for the doppelganger...You, Miss Gilbert." _

_ Too astonished to speak, Elena eyed the girl carefully. Clad in a rain-soaked sweater, jeans and sneakers, she looked harmless enough...But how was Elena to know who to trust anymore, especially by appearances? _

_ A screeching noise heralded the arrival of Damon, pulling quickly into the driveway. Slamming the door of his car shut, he dashed up the front steps and past Elena, into the house._

_ "Let her in Elena, we need to talk."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Elena shook her head, needing to focus on the task at hand: making a quiet getaway from Mystic Falls. Not wanting to bother Damon and Jay, she grabbed her duffel bag and suitcase herself, carefully navigating the stairs and taking the bags to the driveway, careful to remain out of sight from the street. Depositing them on the hot pavement and leaning against a hedge, she ran a hand through her hair.<p>

"You guys really feel this is necessary, right? The whole cloak-and-dagger, leaving-in-the-middle-of-the-night thing?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Elena, you know how dangerous Klaus is now, and his belief that you are dead is the only sure protection you have against him right now," murmured Jay, putting Elena's bags into the back of the car herself.

"I just...why can't I stay with Bonnie? Where are we going that is going to be so much safer?" Elena muttered angrily, glaring at Damon.

"We aren't sure yet, we have to test the waters, so to speak, so this may be a long trip," explained Damon, shutting the back hatch of the SUV. "Hope your car seats are comfy," he said, doing the "eye-thing".

Biting her lip, Elena turned and walked back into the house, seeking out Alaric, who was in the kitchen. He had petitioned for guardianship of Elena and Jeremy after Jenna's tragic death, and luckily won. These days he busied himself with work at the school and taking care of his charges.

Finding him staring out the kitchen window, Elena put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It won't last forever, you know, all of this...something has to give."

Turning to look at her, Alaric smiled ruefully. "I know, I just really wish it wasn't you kids having to deal with all of this. Now, I know you're not exactly kids anymore, but it's how I see you and Jeremy, and I can only try to make things easier on you guys. I miss Jenna so much sometimes, and I feel like I'm not doing her duties well enough..."

"Enough of that," Elena scolded, hitting his shoulder lightly, "Jeremy and I know you've done the best anyone could do in this situation, and we understand why all this has to happen right now."

Alaric nodded, and she went back upstairs to wait until the night arrived. They had decided to leave in the middle of the night to avoid at least the human eyes of the town, not wanting to chance being given away by the use of Compulsion on any of Elena's neighbors; Elena had remained out of sight for weeks now, maintaining the pretense of being "dead".

At the time they decided the threat of Klaus returning signaled a need for Elena to disappear, Jeremy's absence had been decided upon as well, Bonnie figuring Klaus may try something with Elena's remaining relatives. He was now bunkering down with Bonnie in the cellar of the burial grounds mansion like before, both of them trying to find as much information on Klaus' whereabouts and plans as they could. Caroline and Tyler had been told to keep up pretenses and live as normally as possible.

No one had seen Elijah since his exit with Klaus on the night of the sacrifice, and Elena grew angry all over again at the thought of his betrayal. He had put so much emphasis on what his word meant...

If she had been in his situation, with a chance to see her family again, she supposed she'd do the same thing, and she knew deep down she would forgive Elijah someday for what he did.

Settling onto her bed, she grabbed her teddy and prepared for a nap until they were ready to leave.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, a light tap awoke Elena, and Jay slipped into her room. Giving her a sympathetic smile, though her eyes were sad, Jay murmured, "We're ready to go if you are."<p>

"I don't think I'll ever be ready, but the time is now, isn't it?" Elena smiled sadly back, and crossing to her vanity mirror, ran a brush through her thick hair a few times. Looking down, she grimaced as she spotted her cellphone, turned off and resting on her dresser. Damon and Jay agreed it was something else to be tracked and insisted she leave it.

Grabbing her jacket and shrugging it on as Jay took her purse downstairs, Elena looked around her room one last time, committing to memory the familiar posters on the walls, the bedspread, her beloved window-seat...

Squaring her shoulders, she followed Jay downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen. Giving Alaric, who was lingering over a bottle of scotch in the living room, a quick hug, she promised to contact him as soon as she was able.

Opening the front door, she took a deep breath and stepped outside. Damon had the engine running, and playing AC/DC loudly and singing along while he waited for them. Giving Elena a smile, Jay hopped into the passenger seat and shut her door.

Trudging to the car door, Elena cast one last look at the house she grew up in, and climbed into the back seat. As they pulled out of the driveway and began the long drive to who-knows-where, Elena leaned back against the carseat and closed her eyes. This was already the worst vacation ever.

**Thoughts? Liked/Disliked/Thought it bearable? Please let me know what you think, again, this is my first attempt, so any help would be lovely! Suggestions, theories, plot-holes I need to elaborate upon/fill in? Read and Review, thanks loves! xoxo Bon**


	2. Revelations

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks for all the great reviews, and sorry if there were multiple alerts for this chapter, I went a little technologically ditzy for a moment!**

**So FYI, Jeremy doesn't have his "I see dead people" drama in my story! I'm also messing with Hybrid and Originals lore; in my story, the Originals are susceptible to sunlight, and a Hybrid retains vampire features - You will see what I mean :)  
><strong>

**I have also started myself an Elejah playlist, featuring songs I think relate to this ship, and i thought I'd mention a few each chapter. This week's songs are "She is My Sin" by Nightwish, and "Fleurs du Mal" by Sarah Brightman. :)**

**Lastly but not least, I own nothing! Although I may soon be in possession of a homemade Elijah doll, courtesy of my twitter friend Jaymarie6, who, coincidentally, is my inspiration for the character Jay, is the one to thank for speedy updates ;) Feel free to find her, and me, BonGarland, on twitter**!

_Elena ushered Jacqueline in behind Damon__, shutting the door quickly against the torrential downpour outside. Gesturing towards the living room, she went to grab a towel from the linen closet._

_ Entering the living room, Elena handed the towel to the female vampire now seated on the sofa, who smiled gratefully, and then perched herself on the arm of a nearby chair. Damon had already helped himself to Alaric's scotch, tossing back a generous amount and pacing the room._

_ "So, what is this all about, and why are you two here at three o'clock in the morning?" Elena questioned, folding her arms and raising a brow at Damon._

_ Jacqueline, who had been attempting to towel her hair dry, tossed the towel to the side and removed her sodden sweater. Combing her fingers through her wet hair, she sighed and looked at Elena._

_ "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, and I know we haven't met, but I simply figured we would need as much time as possible to prepare for the return of Klaus." She let that sink in, rising and beginning to pace just as agitatedly as Damon._

_Elena stared at Jacqueline, her mouth falling open. Unfolding her arms, she stood._

"What do you mean? He got what he wanted, I'm by all rights DEAD, and my aunt Jenna IS dead. What more could he want with Mystic Falls?" Elena cried, her voice growing louder and more upset as she spoke.

_ "What's going on?" a sleepy voice asked._

_Turning towards the sound, Elena spotted Jeremy traipsing down the stairs, dressed only in sweatpants and rubbing his eyes. Catching sight of Jacqueline, he reddened slightly and folded his arms across his chest._

"So what's with the 3 AM club meeting?" Jeremy demanded, echoing Elena's earlier sentiments.

_ Jacqueline cleared her throat delicately. "As I was saying, Klaus will soon be on his way back to Mystic Falls. This is mainly...well, nearly all my fault. He is after me, and while I wasn't in Mystic Falls, I was near enough that I know he'll look here, once his followers report to him. A few of them saw and nearly caught me tonight. Luckily, Damon was around and helped me, then gave me directions here." As Jacqueline rubbed her forearm absently, Elena spotted a rapidly-healing wound marring the white skin._

_ Tucking her hands into the pockets of her jeans, Jacqueline circled the living room like a caged animal. Running a hand through her hair, she continued, "I am currently in possession of something Klaus wants back very badly. I have spent the past few weeks guarding it, and ensuring only those who must know, know that I have it..." _

_ The girl was obviously anxious, and Elena sought to comfort her before she went further. Moving to the doorway, she asked if anyone wanted a drink. Jeremy opted for coca, Jacqueline for tea, and Damon poured more scotch for himself._

_ With the beverages prepare, Elena returned__ to the living room, placing a steaming mug in front of Jacqueline, who had seated herself again, and another at a place for Jeremy, who had run upstairs for a shirt. _

_ When Jeremy returned, Jacqueline gave a small smile, but Elena could see how hard she was gripping her mug._

_ "I'm sorry I'm so horrid at getting to the point," Jacqueline murmured ruefully, "Klaus simply terrifies me, and I feel like he can hear me." At this, she glanced around quickly._

_ Tactful as always, Damon snapped, "He can't, it's 3 AM, and there are humans here who need sleep, so could you please try to get to that point?"_

_ "I have Klaus' sunlight protection," blurted Jacqueline._

_ There was silence for a moment, and then Jeremy scratched his head and spoke. "Does that even matter at this point? Didn't our aunt DIE so he wouldn't need that anymore?" _

_ "There are no books on hybrid lore, and you can't exactly google how to kill Klaus, but I have been informed of a few possible vulnerabilites," explained Jacqueline, pulling out a fine gold chain, on which hung an ancient-looking pendulum. Words of Latin were inscribed upon it._

_"This," she continued, "is one of those. Though his hybrid state has bolstered the werewolf and vampire within him, he retains a weakness from both. He cannot travel in the daylight right now...he has not been able to for several weeks, without this. My sire procured it, and entrusted it to me."_

"Why can't one of his witch allies just spellbind something else for him?" asked Elena.

_ "A very old, VERY powerful witch made this, recently, to accommodate his hybrid change. I don't know specifics, but I do know it killed that witch," said Jacqueline, "And we don't believe he's found another capable of that magic yet. That brings me to another reason he's returning."_

_ "Oh goody," muttered Damon, "A buy-one-get-one-free special on potentially apocalyptic news!"_

_ Casting him a sharp look, Elena gestured for Jacqueline to continue._

_"You are friends with Bonnie Bennett, I believe?" When Elena nodded, Jacqueline did as well. "Word of her prowess in harnessing the power of the burial ground has spread. We believe Klaus wishes to sway Bonnie to his side, so even if he gets this talisman back, he won't need to worry about a similar problem in the future."_

"I guess the fact he tried to kill her hasn't been taken into account." Damon smirked, tossing back more scotch. Jeremy fidgeted, and Elena's brow furrowed.

"It is in our best interest that Bonnie goes underground, but you, Elena, I was hoping you would accompany me on a bit of a journey...Although there really isn't another option," Jacqueline murmured.

_ "What do you mean Jacqueline?" Elena was puzzled._

_ "As a doppelganger, you possess abilities you know nothing of. Abilities I have been told could be used against Klaus. And I must keep moving, with his talisman. He also must not know you are still alive; my plan kills at least two birds with one stone. And please, call me Jay." Here, the beautiful vampire smiled widely, and a little  
>of the fear left her eyes. "I do so hate the name my mother gave me."<em>

* * *

><p>Elena awoke with a start as the car swerved slightly. They had been on the road for days now.<p>

"Bunny in the road," explained Damon. "I don't think Vampire Barbie would approve of me hitting Thumper!"

Elena chuckled, and stretched. Looking out the window, she didn't recognize any of the terrain. It was all rolling, golden hills as far as the eye could see. "Where are we?"

"Montana, big sky country." It was Jay who spoke, turning in the passenger's seat to look at Elena. "We figure Klaus will scour the east coast, everywhere you have connections. And who has connections in Montana?" She giggled lightly, and Elena couldn't help but notice how _prettily_ Jay did anything, thinking again how unlucky the girl was to be burdened with such a duty.

"Not that we're stopping in Montana for any good amount of time," said Damon, "It's too easy to notice strangers where there aren't many people. Our goal is Washington."

"But we are stopping...there!" Jay cut in, pointing at an upcoming exit. A road sign indicated they had come to Billings, Montana.

* * *

><p>When they pulled into the nicest hotel around, Elena raised a brow.<p>

"Weren't we trying to go unnoticed?" She asked, getting out of the car and looking around.

"Oh, if it were up to me, we'd be at the seedy, wild west-themed dump down the street, partying it up with a bunch of wasted cowgirls! At least _I _would be...We're not calling the shots. Or footing the bill, which works out..." Damon trailed off as he went around to the trunk of the car.

Jay motioned to Elena. "We'll just go in and check in, shall we?"

After giving some fake names and a bit of compulsion to obtain a key card, Jay led Elena up a flight of stairs and down a long, silent hallway. Stopping at a door at the very end of the hallway, near an exit door which, Jay explained, was simply extra security, Elena was let into a (thankfully) single-bed room. She didn't feel like sharing with anyone after spending days in a car with her companions.

"Our rooms are all near each other, and you can use the hotel phone to reach us if you need to, since we, you know, confiscated your phone and all," said Jay, with a wink.

Elena nodded her thanks, and dropped her purse on the bed, sitting next to it.

"Go ahead and rest for a few hours, I'll bring you something to eat later, then hopefully we'll be able to meet the other half of our rendezvous party!" Jay said, closing the door as she left.

* * *

><p>After a nap, hot shower, and a pretty decent-tasting burger and fries, Elena was feeling refreshed, and ready to know who they were meeting.<p>

By now it was about seven o'clock in the evening, and Elena was definitely getting impatient. She had scrolled through the tv channels, stared out the window, and touched up her hair and makeup. Finally, Jay poked her head in the door and asked Elena to come with her.

Meeting Damon in the hallway, who complained loudly of a distinct lack of drunken cowgirls around, they ventured down to the lobby.

As they entered, a woman rose from a chair and came forward. With shoulder-length blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes, Elena liked her at first sight. She grinned as they made eye contact, and the girl dashed forward to shake her hand jovially.

"You must be Elena! Lovely to meet you, I'm Rachel!" she gushed. Turning to Jay, she gave her a massive hug. "Hey buddy, you still toting that fugly coin-on-a-string around?"

Jay hushed her, and turned to Elena. "She's a witch," she whispered, "and also my best friend. You and me seem to be a little similar in that department!"

Elena grinned, agreeing. She missed Bonnie dreadfully, but with these girls around, she figured she'd never feel too down.

Rachel was now sporting a mean pout, fiercely scrutinizing their trio. Jay put a slim hand on her hip and glared. "It's rude to stare," she scolded Rachel.

"I know, I'm sorry, but why did Elena get such luck in the traveling companions department?" Rachel demanded, her gaze skimming over Jay and landing on Damon. She fluttered her lashes and leered. "He looks like he knows how to have fun. Does anyone know who _I_ had to travel with?"

"Do tell," purred Damon, "I bet they had lots of fun!" He was staring seductively right back at Rachel.

Jay inserted herself between them, hands raised. "Hands off team members folks, we are all here for a serious reason!" Rachel frowned, then sighed, raising her hands in the air in a placating gesture. Damon put his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"And by the way dude," complained Rachel, "you have _no_idea. I had to ride with one of the biggest buzzkills ever; hell, he was probably the first one ever! The only animated conversation we had was about Armani suits!"

"Sounds like Stefan, right up to the part about suits!" Damon grinned, elbowing Elena lightly. She frowned.

Rachel, taking no notice, huffed loudly and gestured to the other of the lobby, where a man appeared to be closely surveying a large picture on the wall, featuring what else, but more golden hills and cattle. Elena froze. She recognized the suit-clad man, even from behind.

As Rachel led their group towards a secluded corner to talk, Elena's heart was stuck in her throat. Could she manage even a civil "hello"?

Upon reaching them, the man brushed a bit of hair away from his face, and nodded his head courteously.  
>"Fancy meeting you all here," he murmured. "Howdy, Elena."<p>

Oblivious to Damon offering a surprisingly warm greeting (he had obviously been filled in on more than her), Elena could only stare, her face twisting into a scowl.

"I believe you're still searching for that term...It's O-M-G," he offered politely.

Elena's anger found her voice for her. "Elijah."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? All feedback will be considered, let me know how Elena should deal with Elijah being back, what shenanigans the gang should get up to when they get to Washington. Anyone have predictions? Read and review, thanks a million! xoxo Bon<strong>


	3. Peacemaking

**A/N: Everyone, please thank penname Buffy Salvatore. Without her, none of this would be possible.**

**I still own nothing, darnit!**

**I'm gonna have some fun this chapter, and so are a couple characters...We are going to see some action; We'll see a glimpse of Rippah Stefan; he might be OOC and reallly bad in my story. ahem.  
><strong>

**Elejah playlist songs for this week are "Belladonna & Aconite" by Inkubus Sukkubus, and "Face the Truth" by Unsun. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jay was seated in a chair in front of the window of her motel room, marveling at the comfort of the decor and furniture. Elijah had chosen well in selecting this place. Thinking of the vampire who had changed her, she grinned, thinking of the uncomfortable conversation he was most likely having at this very moment. The group had parted ways in the lobby; Elena and Elijah, needing to settle their differences, headed somewhere to talk; Rachel had skipped off to the bar; Jay and Damon had returned to their own rooms.<p>

A bold knock roused her from her reverie. She rose, moving quickly to the door and checking the peephole. Seeing Damon, she smiled and opened the door, waving him inside.

"Still missing the drunken cowgirls?" Jay asked, leaning against a table and studying Damon, who was currently kneeling to plunder her room's mini bar.

"Nah, let's just say I've come to terms with who I'll be hanging out with for the foreseeable future," he replied, flashing a smirk at her as he pulled out miniature bottles of gin and vodka. "And can't a guy find some decent scotch anywhere?"  
>Jay laughed, glancing into the trashcan next to her. Inside were several empty scotch bottles, everything she'd consumed from the mini bar herself. She, too, preferred scotch to anything else.<p>

"So anyways," continued Damon, rising and clutching what alcohol he'd discovered, setting it all on the large desk in the room, "What sort of bodily harm do you think is being inflicted upon Elijah at the moment?"

"Probably the most grievous sort Elena can think up," guessed Jay, watching curiously as Damon lined up bottles, checking labels and unscrewing lids. "What exactly are you doing, Damon?"

He turned to her then, doing the "eye-thing" and raising a shot glass he'd found somewhere. "How's about a drinking competition as we await the end of the third world war?"

She smiled widely, crossing the room and snatching the glass from him, her green eyes filled with mirth. "Game on."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Elena was suppressing the strongest urge she had ever had to strangle someone, knowing it would do nothing except make her appear even more foolish.<p>

She had radiated outrage as Elijah led her out of the lobby. Adding to her fury further, an elderly woman she passed noticed her anger and placed a hand on Elena's arm, oggling Elijah and whispering that if Elena needer "her man" taken off her hands, the lady would gladly oblige. Then, with a wide wink, she had tottered off down the hallway. Elena had simply stood there, disarmed, wondering what had just happened. A very amused Elijah had pulled her along, stopping them at the room right next to hers.

He opened the door, waving her in first politely, and once she'd stepped in, she turned and slapped him, hard. Knowing he would see another coming, she stormed over to the window, raking her hands through her hair and trying to gather her thoughts.

Elijah had then sauntered in after her, rubbing his jaw and looking only mildly perturbed. "I expected that, you know. I heard you are fond of slaps..."

Elena stopped, hands still midway through her hair, and glared. "So why did you let me do it?"

"Perhaps I felt I deserved the punishment, however minor it was for me."

"Well, there could be more where that came from, Elijah," Elena ground out, "But first I want to know what your role in all this is, why you're not with Klaus, and why you suddenly feel the need to make nice with those to whom you gave _your word_, then betrayed?" She was shouting now, tears of frustration forming in her eyes.

"You know I answer to no one, I need not explain myself to _anyone_, particularly a mere mortal, and yet you demand answers from me," Elijah observed amusedly. "I see the Petrova fire still burns brightly."

He moved to a plush wing-back chair, settling himself and folding his hands. He nodded at her. "Ask away."

Her rage stifled by shock, Elena stared at him for a moment before dropping herself onto the only other available surface, the bed. Pulling her legs up, she wrapped her arms around her knees, looking down and thinking for a moment. There was so much she was unclear on, she had no idea to prioritize what she wanted to know.

She was suddenly acutely aware of Elijah's gaze upon her, and she shifted uncomfortably. Now desperate to break the silence, she swallowed nervously. "Why are you here?"

Elijah smiled slightly, moving his gaze to rest on a landscape painting hanging on the wall. Shaking his head slightly, he looked back at Elena. "I realized my mistake in trusting my brother early on. He attempted to kill me, with that damn dagger everyone seems to be passing around. In the struggle, I relieved him of a certain medallion, and I need to ensure the right actions are taken to use it. I trust you have been informed of this object's significance?"

Elena nodded, fixing him with an inscrutable look and waving for him to continue.

"The error of my ways became quite clear, though I hear Klaus' blood cured the elder Salvatore of a werewolf bite? Funny, how fate works. In any case, I had been...blinded by the possibility of seeing my family again. Surely you of all people could understand that, Elena. May I...offer my condolences on the passing of your aunt? She was an unfortunate bystander in all of this; a lovely woman, and I deeply regret her involvement."

Elena was stunned at this surprisingly emotional revelation, tears beginning to fall at the mention of her aunt. Everything was making her cry...Brushhing them away impatiently, she took a deep breath and asked, "How did you come to be here?"

Elijah's gaze took on a distant look as he recalled. "I was forced to make a very awkward escape; we were in a port, preparing to embark for Europe, and I had to put some...aquatic skills to use." He made a slight noise of distaste. "When I had gathered my senses, I called in a few favors to get to Washington, where Jacqueline had been residing. I entrusted her with the medallion, and we formulated a general plan for her to seek your aid, while I contacted other allies for assistance."

"So you...are Jay's sire," Elena remarked slowly. "You don't seem the type to turn others, you two must have been close." Was that jealousy coloring her tone? She quickly clamped her mouth shut.

"I turned Jacqueline in the late 1800s," Elijah deadpanned, "You have noticed her grace and manners, yes? They just do not make them like that anymore...And she is of course lovely, but it was out of necessity, changing her. She was a member of a prominent English family, well respected in the region they lived in, and they also allowed gypsies to camp on their lands. My "cover", so to speak, was blown to these gypsies, who have their own ways of spotting supernatural creatures. I was assaulted one day in Jacqueline's family's woods, and while they would have been no match for my power, she intervened, and the gypsies attacked her. I respected her bravery in attempting to "rescue" me, and since the gypsies gravely wounded her, thinking her my accomplice, I felt duty-bound to do what I could for her."

Elena was touched by his tale of Jay's turning, bizarre though it was. Rising from the couch, she rubbed the back of her neck, glancing at Elijah and back at the floor. "I'm glad you felt you could tell me all that; it's a lot to take in at once, I'm satisfied for tonight, but don't expect forgiveness so soon, not that it matters to you..." She moved toward the door, and he was in front of her in an instant.

She recoiled slightly, glancing up at his face warily, seeing an expression she couldn't quite name.

"I'm pleased you are...satisfied," he said softly, clearing his throat and opening the door for her. "Good night, Miss Gilbert." He gave an uncharacteristic grin as Elena passed him, closing the door gently behind her.

"Good night..." she murmured as she headed next door to her room.

_Though forgiveness wouldn't go amiss, _Elijah thought, leaning against the closed door. _When did I start becoming so human?_

* * *

><p>Elena paused, her hand on the doorknob to her room. Maybe she should touch base with Jay, after the evening's enlightening conversation?<p>

Hands in her pockets, she shuffled across the hall, spotting Jay's door and knocking gently. A resounding crash was heard, and Jay opened the door a moment later, panting slightly.

Her hair a mess, and wearing what looked like a man's shirt, Jay looked the picture of embarassment, and smelled like a tavern to boot. Elena gaped.

Jay's cheeks flushed as much as they could, and she looked downward before muttering, "Everything alright, Elena?"

Snapping out of her amazement at seeing Jay so disheveled, Elena glanced behind Jay, and saw Damon in her room, zipping up his jeans. She didn't want to know.

"Um, yes, everything is perfectly fine! Just wanted to, uh, wish...you _guys_...a good night!" She gave a tiny wave and dashed back to her room. She _certainly_ didn;t want to know what her new friend Rachel was up to, downstairs in the bar!

Closing her door, she flopped down on the bed. She missed Stefan terribly, his reassuring words and comforting touch. He would know how to banish the uncertainty with this "plan", whatever it was. No one had even filled her in on what they were supposed to be working on.

Sighing loudly, she kicked off her sneakers and pulled off her clothes, ready for another shower already. Moving into the bathroom, she turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature, wondering idly how much Elijah could hear of her moving about.

The thought of Elijah being in the next room suddenly sunk in. She turned the shower to full force and stepped in, determined not to think about him and the underlying...tension when they interacted. Reaching out, she turned the water heat to a point near scalding, and braced her hands against the shower wall, letting the water rinse her body as well as her mind.

* * *

><p>Elijah had been standing in the same position for an hour now, eyes searching the darkness outside aimlessly. His mind kept turning to thoughts of Elena, as he heard her movements in the next room. Who had picked the rooms? This proximity was damned distracting.<p>

Turning at last from the window, he paced, looking for something to amuse him. He froze as a feeble knocking sounded on his door. Wrencing it open, he saw Rachel standing there, a hand to her bloodied side.

"I don't know how," she gasped, "Or who it is, but someone found us. Even recognized _me_, and I'm no key player."  
>Elijah grabbed her arm and pulled her inside quickly. "Explain."<p>

"I was in a bar down the street," Rachel managed to mutter, "When some dudes came in, all wearing black trench coats. Headed straight for me, moving at vamp speed. I wasn't expecting it, and one of them got me with a mean-looking knife. Managed a smokescreen spell, and got the hell out, but they may have followed..." At this, Rachel staggered a bit, then collapsed.

Jay and Damon had appeared in the doorway, and Elijah beckoned Damon forward.

"We are compromised," Elijah said grimly," Grab Rachel, get her to the car. Be on the lookout, we are not certain who is coming or who they're after. Jay and I will manage Elena."  
>Damon nodded without argument, lifting Rachel and leaving the room. Thankful now for their foresight in room locations, Elijah stepped into the hall with Jay. Making his way to Elena's door, he pounded urgently on it and waited.<p>

She opened it quickly, her brow furrowing at his visible tension. "We need to leave. Now" He spoke quickly, pushing past her and entering the room. Jay followed.

Luckily, Elena had only been unpacking as she needed things, and had been organizing a moment before. Elijah turned to Jay. "Jacqueline, please fetch Elena's things to the car, we will join you in a moment."

Jay nodded, grabbing Elena's bags and speeding out of the room. Elena slipped on her shoes and jacket, flinging her purse over her shoulder too. Elijah's gaze never stopped roaming the room, watching the door and window, though they were on the second floor.

"How could someone have..." Elena started, but she had no chance to finish. There was a loud thud as the door was kicked three times in rapid succession, the third blow loosing the door and sending it flying in to the room. It would have hit Elena, but Elijah quickly tackled her to the ground. She opened her eyes as she felt Elijah lift himself off her, and they both looked at the doorway.

"Stefan!" Elena cried.

Situating himself in front of Elena, with their backs to the window, Elijah eyed the Salvatore brother grinning in the entryway.

"Hello Elijah," Stefan said, stepping further into the room. "It seems you have something of mine, and I yours. I would like Elena back, and this dagger would like to come home." As he spoke, he pulled out the dagger that had killed Elijah once before.

Elijah resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "My dear Stefan, you may keep that rusty old relic as a token of my esteem. As for Elena, considering you've injured one of her friends and battered down her door, I can't imagine she's too eager to come with you at the moment."

"Someone's hurt? Who-" Elena stopped and shrieked as Stefan charged at Elijah, brandishing the dagger. "Stefan, NO!"

Afraid to dodge should Stefan hurt Elena, Elijah met him head-on, grabbing the dagger-wielding arm and wrenching it upwards, as he hit Stefan with his other fist. Stefan crashed into the wall, as two men in black trench coats appeared in the ruined doorway.

Elijah glanced urgently at Elena. "Do you think you can find a way to break the window while I deal with them?" He asked, circling them warily. "I'm afraid we may be making an unorthodox exit."

Elena nodded fearfully, looking around for something to use. She spotted a heavy lamp resting on the desk near the window. Praying it was durable enough and she strong enough, she grabbed it near the top and swung the sturdy base at the window with all her might. As it made contact and shattered the window, she felt strong arms grab her around the waist from behind, and pull her away from it.

She screamed, and the person holding her squeezed until she couldn't breathe, and stars danced in her vision. "Be quiet Elena, it's just Stefan, your boyfriend!"

Elena had no strength to reply, growing limp in his grasp. Stefan began half-dragging her towards the doorway, and she could see Elijah fighting his backup. Groggily, she thought they must be skilled if they'd lasted that long against the Original. As she watched, one of them picked up the dagger and crept up behind Elijah. She gathered all her strength to shout "Look out!" but the man had already swung the dagger into Elijah's back.

Hissing in pain, Elijah turned and knocked the vampire's head off in one blow, before snatching the dagger and staking the other in one fluid movement. As their bodies fell to the floor, Elijah turned to Stefan and Elena, panting slightly and narrowing his eyes.

Stefan pulled Elena closer to him, holding an arm across her throat.

"Let me take her, Elijah, or she dies," Stefan snarled.

"W-why are you doing this?" Elena choked out, tears falling freely down her face.

Elijah scrutinized Stefan's face, his brow furrowing. "He must be under compulsion; Klaus is very fond of poetic gestures."

"Shut up!" Stefan growled. "Klaus has made me see how foolish I've been to deny what I am. I can only hope to repay him someday, and this is a start..."

A loud clunking noise was heard, and Elena was abruptly released. Dashing to Elijah's side, she looked back to see Jay standing over a dazed Stefan, holding the lamp Elena had used.

"This definitely wasn't made in China," Jay joked, turning the lamp over in her hands curiously.

Elena let out a shaky laugh; Jay was starting to sound like Damon.

"We need to go now," Elijah muttered, wincing a little. "Hotel security, if it wasn't ripped to shreds, will be on its way." Moving to the window, Elijah spied Damon pulling the SUV up to the building, right below them.

"We figured that window might have been used for a door," Jay said, stepping up beside Elijah. "Handy."

Elijah beckoned to Elena, who came to stand next to him. She peered out at the darkness below, frightened, whipping her head around when Stefan emitted a loud groan.

Placing a hand on her wrist and another on her cheek, Elijah turned her to face him. "Trust me."  
>She nodded, and he put an arm around her waist, pulling her close and bracing his other arm against the window frame.<p>

Elena closed her eyes as he leapt nimbly from the window, landing them softly and immediately bundling her into the waiting car.

Elena looked out to see Jay land gracefully on her feet as well, and move to the back of the car, where Rachel lay, groggy and in pain. Elijah glanced around outside before getting into the car and sitting next to Elena; after tending to Rachel, Jay slipped into the passenger seat. Damon immediately floored it, gripping the wheel tightly.

* * *

><p>There was a heavy silence in the car, broken only by Rachel's pained moans. Craning her neck to see into the darkened back seat, Elena could make out Rachel clutching a bloodied handkerchief to her side.<p>

"Can we do something for you?" Elena asked, biting her lip.

"Only thing I need right now is a Jack and Coke; actually, scratch the coke," Rachel murmured, smiling reassuringly at Elena, who turned to Elijah.

"They got you with the dagger," she said quietly.

"Yes, but it will heal...like any other wound," Elijah responded, removing his suit jacket and grimacing at the large gash in the back. "The majority of the damage was done to my wardrobe, I'm afraid."

Frowning, Elena turned to the front of the car again. "Where are we going?"

Elijah answered. "As far away as we can get, with what fuel we have. That was far too close a c all, and we must re-evaluate our plan. The medallion is safe?" He asked Jay, who smiled slightly, dangling the object from her fingers. "The damn coin is here."

They all chuckled lightly at Jay's bitter tone and hearing her curse, and settled in to nap as Damon drove determinedly.

Suddenly, Jay snapped her fingers. "Elena, I had something packed here for you that I was told you'd appreciate..." Rifling around at her feet, Jay came up holding Elena's teddy, passing it to her.

Touched beyond belief, Elena held the teddy to her chest and leaned against the window, closing her eyes and relishing the feel of a comforting, familiar object. When people weren't there for her, when Stefan wasn't there for her...Teddy was.

She missed the satisfied smile on Elijah's face, as she fell into the best sleep she'd had all week.

* * *

><p>Looking at her dozing form, Elijah couldn't restrain the wave of longing and fondness that washed over him. He ran a hand through his hair, for once not caring what it looked like, and turned back to the moonlit landscape outside, deep in thought. He was becoming such a softie. One thing was for certain; he had never seen a lamp put to better uses than tonight.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soo is Stefan really under Klaus' compulsion, or is this his ripper side taking over? Thoughts? More predictions? Suggestions? All reviews are appreciated, even if it's just a "hey, i lovehate it!" Thanks! xoxo Bon**


	4. A friend? in need

**A/N: Hullo everyone! As always, thanks for the reviews, I can always use ideas to work into the story!  
>I still don't own anything, or Elijah woulda had shirtless scenes LONG ago.<strong>

**Hopefully this isn't too awful, I was sleep-deprived by the end! :)**

**Elejah playlist songs for this update: "Stripped" by Shiny Toy Guns and "Cold (But I'm still Here)" by Evans Blue.**

**As always, thanks to twitter bud JayMarie6 for bullying me to update, as well as the RP account ElijahBAMF. Our interactions gave me something to work with :)**

**We get a bit of Elejah action this chapter, yay! Hopefully nobody thinks my Elena is too much of a hussie - the poor girl has a lot on her plate. And there's a little bit of a cliffie...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Elena was awakened a few hours later by the car jolting as it went over something. Blinking groggily and trying to remember where she was, she looked around, her eyes landing on Jay, in the passenger seat.<p>

"Definitely hit Thumper this time," Damon announced loudly, looking at her in the rearview mirror. "All in the name of a speedy getaway, d'you think I'll be forgiven?"

Elena shook her head, amused, and glanced to the side to see Elijah grinning as well. As their eyes met, she smiled and quickly looked down again, turning to look out the window.

"Morning Elena," Jay said brightly, looking unusually chipper.

"Morning...how is Rachel?" Elena turned to the back seat, where Rachel sat, looking peaceful and not as pained as before. She smiled at Elena.

"She's doing great, we actually stopped during the night and she attempted a minor healing spell on herself. Looks like it mostly worked, so we can all breathe a little easier," Jay explained.

"And...where are we now?" Elena asked, looking out at the mountainous terrain before them.

"Somewhere deep in Wyoming, by my calculations..." Elijah replied this time, adjusting the sleeves of his shirt. "We drove throughout the night, and I believe it's safe to stop. That attack seemed like a mere message, that we can be found...I don't think they've followed, or that they'll try again too soon."

_"They" means Stefan..._thought Elena gloomily, running her hands through her hair and sighing quietly.

* * *

><p>A short time later, they pulled into the shadiest-looking motel Elena had ever seen. Elijah sent her a rueful smile and headed to the lobby to check them in, as Damon and Jay unloaded their things, and Elena helped Rachel out of the car.<p>

"I'm really fine," Rachel complained loudly, stretching her arms and only wincing slightly. "Even you completely healthy ones are stiff from that car ride, right?"

Jay smiled, sorting through their belongings and pulling out her wallet. "Damon and I are going to run to the convenience store we saw back there, everybody pray they have hair dye..."  
>"What? Why would you wanna dye your hair <em>right now?" <em>demanded Rachel, widening her eyes and staring at Jay.  
>"It's not for me, it's for you. You are the most obvious out of all of us, and if we can be one bit safer, I'm willing to sacrifice your blondeness!" Jay retorted.<p>

The two began arguing over who looked more commonplace, and Elena laughed, walking a short distance away and admiring the mountains rising above the small town they were in. She'd never seen such a beautiful sight, and the morning sun made it all the more breathtaking, even from this distance.

A slight touch on her shoulder made her start, and whip around. Elijah stood behind her, holding out a key for her. She took it, feeling a shiver run through her when their hands met. Disguising her reaction by holding the key up and trying to tell which number her room was (the numbering was nearly rubbed off, the key an old-fashioned knob-turning one), Elena nodded her thanks and headed back to the car to grab her bags. Turning around from the trunk, Elijah was standing behind her again.  
>"Please, allow me..." he gestured to her things. Elena blinked, and relinquished her suitcase to him, noticing him wince slightly as he took it and led her to her room.<p>

"You have your own room, Jay and Rachel are sharing, as well as Damon and I..." he looked discomfited as he said that, frowning and running a hand through his hair. Elena noted he was doing it almost as much as she was nowadays. "Our rooms are on either side of yours, so if there's any trouble, rest assured, my - our priority is your safety."

He nodded to her, passing close by her to leave the room. As his shoulder brushed hers, Elena closed her eyes, enjoying the contact. After he closed the door, she snapped her eyes open and smacked a hand against her forehead. What was wrong with her? She loved Stefan, but...he had been so changed in their last encounter...

Looking around the room, which was a little nicer than she'd have thought, judging by the outside, she headed to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

><p>Showered, with the stiffness from the ride receded, Elena was now sitting at a small table by the window, marveling once again at the beauty of the Wyoming mountains. She didn't even know the name of the town they were in, but it didn't matter...She was safe, they all were, for now.<p>

It was now midafternoon, and Elena had no idea what to do. Jay had brought her some takeout she'd gotten while out and about, and had retreated into her and Rachel's room to attempt to turn Rachel brunette. She hadn't seen Damon or Elijah since that morning, assuming they were formulating plans or something.

A light tap sounded at her door, and she opened it to admit Elijah.

"Just wanted to check you were comfortable," he said, looking around the room as she closed the door behind him. "At least as comfortable as can be in a place like this." He smiled wryly, eyeing the slightly peeling wallpaper.

"It's fine, I have no standards at this point," Elena laughed lightly, shoving her hands into her pockets. "If anyone, I'd expect _you_ to be uncomfortable here!"

"Being as old as I am, I've seen a lot of the world, in many different eras," he said, smiling. "You grow to appreciate the simple things, like clean, running water...and electricity."

"Comfortable beds must be a bonus, then!" Elena said, crossing the room to sit on the bed against the wall.

"That they are," he agreed, sitting on the very edge. He winced slightly at the action, and Elena was immediately concerned.

"Elijah..." She cleared her throat, wondering how to word her request. "You seem to be in pain...is it the wound from the dagger?"

He sighed heavily, pushing a lock of hair out of his face. "It is...not healing as a normal wound would. I suspect the dagger was soaked in vervain, to add insult to injury, so to speak."

"Can I see?" Elena blurted before she could stop herself. Elijah flicked a questioning glance in her direction. She reddened, but continued determinedly.

"Please, let me. It's my fault you were hurt," she said, moving closer to his position on the edge of the bed. After a moment of thought, he nodded.

"Very well," he muttered. Turning his back to her, he carefully unbuttoned and pulled off his shirt, folding it and placing it on the bed. Elena smiled at the Elijah-ness of the gesture.

Elena blushed, unable to pull her eyes from the toned muscles of his back. Shaking her head, she examined the large, nasty-looking gash marring his skin. She drew a breath between clenched teeth as she looked closer; it looked like it had been cauterized, the edges blackened. She reached out a hand to trace it, and Elijah flinched. Withdrawing her hand, her brow furrowed in concern.

"Do you have any idea what would heal it?" She asked. He turned to face her, and she wrenched her eyes from the sight of his abdominal muscles. They looked like something off an Abercrombie poster. He appeared not to notice the direction of her gaze, looking past her distractedly.

"I suppose...blood would help. I haven't ingested any since before the attack, there has been no time and none available..." he speculated, grabbing his shirt and putting it back on, but leaving it unbuttoned.

Before she knew what she was doing, Elena had removed her jacket, rolling up her sleeve and offering her wrist to him. Elijah blinked, looking down at her bared forearm.

"Elena, I couldn't. You don't know what you're offering, we cannot have you at less than full strength..." For once, Elijah seemed to stumble over his words, though Elena could see his eyes darkening bit by bit, and the veins around his eyes becoming more visible. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I can find blood from someone...some_where_...else."

"I don't want you to." Elena was as shocked at her pronouncement at Elijah was, jerking her eyes up to meet his astonished look. Elijah never looked anything less than steadfast and resolute, and right now...he looked _vulnerable_.  
>"I..." he swallowed visibly, tearing his eyes from her proffered wrist and closing them. "No. Absolutely not."<p>

"Elijah, you need it, we can't compromise our position here right now through you biting a random person, you can't feed from Rachel...please. It's not as if I've been of any other use this whole time."

At that, his eyes snapped back to hers. "Don't _ever_ imply you are useless, Elena. You are a Petrova doppelganger, you could be the key to my brother's demise at last..."

"And I'm also a weak, mortal, human girl," she finished for him. "I've heard enough. Please...I...I care about my friends, I consider you on, and I don't want you suffering for helping me, no matter what you've done in the past. Please accept my help!" She pleaded, desperate tears forming in her eyes.

He moved closer, raising a cautious hand to brush her hair out of her face. She didn't move away from the touch, just closed her eyes and breathed. She knew this was the right thing to do, the thing she _wanted_ to do...

"I've been told...it's less painful if it comes...from the carotid artery. The neck," he whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you still willing? If there is no reasonable alternative..."

In response, Elena swallowed nervously, and reached up with a shaking hand to pull her hair away from one side of her neck, leaning towards Elijah. He closed his eyes once again, and when he opened them, his eyes were darkened, fangs extended. His hand moved to the back of her neck to hold her in place. She closed her eyes, shivering when she felt his warm breath on her bare neck.

* * *

><p>When his fangs penetrated her skin, she gasped quietly, only feeling a moment of pain before pleasure, strangely enough, took over. As he began drinking, his fangs sinking deeper, her breathing became heavier, feeling the blood leave her body. She kept her eyes closed, struggling to keep her pulse steady, not wanting to break his concentration on <em>not<em> ripping her throat out, and fisted her hands in the bedspread beneath her.

Sensing her beginning distress, Elijah loosened his grip on her neck, slowly sliding that hand down her back, his other moving to her waist. She sighed softly, relaxing into his hold. Elena vaguely thought that this was the most intimate she had ever felt with anyone, even with Stefan, who she had slept with, and who drank her blood as well. This was not the same, though, and her shrieking conscience was overruled by the bliss she felt.

After a few moments, she felt Elijah's fangs retract, and he licked the excess blood off her neck. It felt like heaven, but she dared not give herself away. Opening her eyes and glancing at him, she watched his face return to normal as he licked the blood from his lips. He retained his grip on her waist and back, looking at her intensely, also breathing rather heavily. "Are you alright?"

She started to nod vigorously, slowing herself when her head protested the lack of blood, through dizziness. She stilled herself for a moment while the feeling passed, then gave him a small smile. "Feeling better, yourself?"

"Quite." He responded. "I can feel the wound healing itself already..."

His words reminded Elena that her contribution of blood had been solely to heal his wound that _she_ had been the cause of, nothing more...Even though the action had felt like an exchange between lovers. She felt her gaze wandering to his lips, unable to stop it. His fangs had been inside her...

Without warning, Elijah leaned in and kissed Elena. Startled, she resisted for a moment but soon gave in, allowing his mouth access to hers. His mouth was warm, not what she expected for some reason; she could still taste her blood on his lips, but it didn't bother her at all. His tongue probed her lips, asking but not taking, and her mouth allowed him entrance at once.

She moaned insistently as his mouth explored hers urgently, snaking her hands around his neck and pulling him even closer, pulling them down onto the bed. Her hands moved to stroke his face, loving the feel of his jaw under her palms. Elijah's hands entwined themselves in her thick hair, and as she caught his lip between her teeth, he let out a ragged moan.

Elena lost herself in the moment, in the taste of Elijah and her own blood mingling. Everything faded away and there was only them, no cloud of death hanging over Elena, no guilt over Stefan, no frustration at Klaus...

Abruptly, Elijah pulled back, panting. Elena propped herself up on her elbows and gazed up at him, breathless with desire that she knew she shouldn't be feeling.

"We...I..." Elijah started, then his head jerked towards the door abruptly, and he sprang off the bed, straightening his clothes. A moment later, the door opened and Jay appeared. She looked between the two of them curiously for a moment, and smiled knowingly.

Elena was instantly grateful for Jay's ingrained sense of modesty and discretion, remnants of her centuries-past upbringing. Damon would have described the whole scene in an outraged yell, designed for the whole block to hear.

"Jacqueline." Elijah nodded to her, slightly breathless.

"Hello Elijah, I was just coming to speak to Elena...I could come back...?" Jay began backing out the doorway, still smiling.

"No, we were...finished," Elijah said quickly, nodding to Elena. She had never seen him so rattled. "Thank you for your time Elena." He was out the door in a flash.

Jay blinked, then stepped back inside the room, closing the door, and bursting into giggles. Elena flushed, flinging her hair over her neck to cover it, and sat up, looking at Jay expectantly.

"Um...I just wished to...er..." Jay muttered, still giggling.

Elena just stared at her, an embarassed grin on her face, waiting for Jay to speak.

"I, um, assume that nasty wound is taken care of?" At Elena's sharp glance, Jay waved a hand placatingly. "Don't worry, I notice things no one else does about him, in a very non-eery way. I could tell he was in pain, and not much does that to him. I suspected vervain..."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I think it's taken care of..."

Sensing her discomfort, Jay grinned and opened the door. "Come on, you have to see Rachel's hair! She loves it, she just won't admit it." Leading Elena to the next room, Jay flung the door open with a flourish.

Rachel was sitting on the bed, picking at her nails, and looked up with a glare. "I oughta hex something on you in a real unpleasant place - "

"Doesn't it look great, Elena?" Jay chirped, clapping her hands. Rachel's blonde hair was now a deep chestnut brown, and it suited her aquamarine-colored eyes.

"I'm going to revoke your sunlight protection _so_ fast-"

"Doesn't even look like it came out of a bottle," Elena joked, sitting next to Rachel on the bed. "So you're sure you're feeling better?"

Rachel waved a hand dismissively. "I was raised to take pain like it was nothing, and then curse whatever caused it. This is nothing." She raised the hem of her shirt, and the only evidence of the previous night's wound was a fading scar. "Pretty cool, huh? That's like vamp-status healing right there. Wouldn't have been possible if I wasn't so awesome."

Elena suddenly recalled what Rachel had said a moment before. "Jay's sunlight protection, I forgot she even needed it. Can I know what it is?"

Jay grinned, moving her hair to reveal emerald studs in each of her ears.

"She's got to keep them in, but we figured earrings were kinda outta left field, in terms of the sunlight gadgets," Rachel explained, preening. "No one would suspect. Bespelled 'em myself."

"That's really neat, I've definitely not seen earrings used before." Elena smiled, patting Rachel's knee. "I'm glad you're okay, I hate my friends being injured or nearly dying because of me, and that's becoming more common than I'd like to admit."

Rachel smiled. "If I go anywhere, it's with a bang and a helluva bigger fight, honey. No worries."

* * *

><p>Jay left Rachel and Elena to their own devices, heading towards Damon and Elijah's room. Knowing Elijah, he wouldn't be there, instead wandering around alone, under the pretense of "patrolling", after his interlude with Elena. She giggled slightly, remembering how ruffled Elijah's feathers had been at being semi-interrupted during a "human" moment.<p>

She sobered as she approached Damon's room, knowing what they had to discuss. When she entered, Damon was surrounded by a pile of aged papers, all of the research Elijah had been able to come up with on how to take Klaus down. There were spellbooks, ancient gypsy curses someone barely remembered to write down, herbal dictionaries, and any documents mentioning hybrids Elijah could track down. He had allowed Damon and Jay, two pairs of fresh eyes, to dig through everything, and make sure the conclusion he had arrived at was the only possible.

"Did you see the page from Rachel's great-grandmother's grimoire, about killing a hybrid?" Jay asked, sitting down and pressing a kiss to Damon's cheek.

"If you mean that old piece of paper that looks like it could have played poker with dinosaurs, yes," he muttered distractedly, rifling through papers and finally shutting the ancient tome he'd been scouring, raising a cloud of dust as he did so.

"You realize what it means?" Jay asked sadly, bringing her knees up to her chest and folding her arms across them.

Elijah spoke from the doorway. "I must die."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Please review, with comments, suggestions, etc., I take everything into consideration! I am also going to post a one-shot sometime this week hopefully, AU all-human Elejah! Stay tuned! xoxo Bon<strong>


	5. Things taken, Things received

**Hello there, readers! Sorry it's been a bit of a wait, work and the writing of a oneshot intervened ;) As a reward for sticking with me, here is an extra long chapter!**

**Shoutout to Buffy salvatore for being the best bud ever, and pressuring me to live up to the standard material of a rated-M fic. That said, proceed with caution, towards the end, and please don't think Elena is a whore or anything. Her actions make sense in my insane mind. :) **

**This week's Elejah playlist selections are "Need you now" by Lady Antebellum, and "Human Emotion" by Digital daggers. **

**Once again, I've messed with herbal and hybrid lore, to explain the cliffhanger you all detested so :) That cliffhanger quote was not set in stone, we shall have to see! I've also messed with the geography of Wyoming, I've been to the places mentioned, but changed them a bit.**

**And, while I'm at it, I'm going to shamelessly advertise myself and recommend that you all read my AU Elejah oneshot, "If I Die Young". It gets very dark and sad, read with a grain of salt. Thank you! **

**And now, for Cruel Summer chapter 5. Please read, review, and enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Elijah stepped into the room, carefully closing the door. Jay and Damon looked at each other for a moment, then turned as one to face Elijah as he took a seat on the old, rickety chair in the room. "You both read the theory on the herbal concoction?"<p>

They nodded in unison, Jay biting her lip, and Damon casting an ugly look at the Grimoire in his lap.

Elijah ran a hand slowly through his hair, mentally running through all of the lore he himself had read.

"Rachel's great-grandmother," he began slowly, "was an incredible sorceress. I realize neither of you know her, so I must explain a bit of her insight concerning hybrids. Klaus has wanted to become one for over 600 years, since before the debacle with Katerina. Ever since I fell out of favor with my brother, I have worked against him subtly, consulting warlocks, witches, gypsies, anyone I could find who may have been able to discover a weakness, should Klaus succeed in his mission." Elijah blinked a few times and fell silent, organizing his thoughts.

"Was anyone able to help you, before Rachel's great-grandmother?" Jay asked softly, sorting through the aged parchment covering the bedspread.

"Her name was Jasmine; she enjoyed being called Jamie. She of course died before Rachel could know her," Elijah murmured. "And no; my efforts produced a lot of speculation, though a lot of signs pointed to simple herb lore. That was where Jamie came in." He rose, moving to the window and surveying the activity outside. "She was what you might call a genius of her times, a very gifted woman who chose to focus those gifts on the supernatural. While scorned by society, she became extremely well-known in the magical community. She could create amazingly powerful spells in very little time. She was much like the Emily Bennett you know," he nodded at Damon, "only even more powerful."

"Hopefully she had a better bedside manner than Emily," said Damon, remembering his encounter with Emily's spirit in the mansion. Jay smirked, patting his arm before looking to Elijah to continue.

"When I finally located her, she was remarkably receptive, and understanding of the threat Klaus posed. Luckily I had watched and learned during all those years of working at Klaus' side; I was able to give her information she needed, and she set right to work on researching what could help. In the end, she devised the theoretical blend of bewitched herbs you read about. Wolfsbane and Vervain, bespelled to be more potent," he mused, turning from the window to look at them. "She believed that, though a hybrid's vampire side would resist vervain, if wolfsbane, the other side's weakness, were ingested as well...The hybrid would be weakened enough for vervain to take effect as well."

Damon stared at Elijah. "Is there a reason vervain would work?"

Elijah returned to the chair, leaning his elbows on his knees and focusing on the worn threads of the carpet. "It is a...little-known fact that enough vervain in the system, for long enough, will kill an Original. Simple was better, in the old days..." He grinned slightly.

Damon scratched his chin. "So...we're gonna serve up a cocktail of death to Klaus, is that the plan?"

"Most of it. We may need some magical assistance, and the key is going to be the delivery of said cocktail," Elijah said grimly, looking up and fixing Damon with a stern look. "The only trustworthy method would be if it came directly from a bloodstream; Klaus feeding from someone. Someone will need to ingest a fatal dosage of magically enhanced wolfsbane and vervain,and Klaus will need to drink from them somehow; they obviously will need to survive long enough to find and engage Klaus, and to be nearly drained. Klaus must ingest as much as possible. So whomever undertakes this will enter the encounter with the fatal mixture in their system already, for an undetermined time...and will most likely die. And I think we all know who the strongest member of our side is."

Elijah let that sink in, rising quickly and exiting the room in a blur of motion.

Jay was speechless, silent tears gathering in her green eyes, beginning to smear mascara down her face. Damon, seeing that, sat back down on the bed and folded her in his arms.

"He, um, has had a...long, unnatural life," Damon began uncertainly.

"A long life he is just beginning to have a reason to fight for!" cried Jay, moving out of Damon's grasp and leaping from the bed. "Can't you see?"

Damon looked down. "If you're talking about Elena, we need to resolve the whole Stefan issue...he's my brother, Jacqueline..."

At the use of her full name, Jay stiffened, angrily wiping tears and streaked makeup from her face. "I would think nearly throttling someone would take oneself _right_ off the allies list, Damon. Not to mention negate the boyfriend status. I'm taking the car; there's a small hospital up the highway, and we need some blood bags. I'll see you later." She left swiftly, slamming the door behind her.

Damon sighed, rubbing his eyes. If he was this tormented, he had no idea how Elena was feeling right now.

* * *

><p>"Do you, um, want me to heal that, darlin'?" Rachel's honeyed southern accent broke through Elena's thoughts, and she looked at the witch, who was staring pointedly at her neck.<p>

Elena gasped, clamping a hand over her neck and stammering, "N-no, I...I think it'll be alright..."

"Come on honey, it'll only take a second, no pain involved, and no nasty questions about how it happened," Rache said warmly, cracking her knuckles.

Smiling weakly, Elena nodded at Rachel, who moved closer and began muttering under her breath. When the irises of her eyes turned a brilliant shade of violet, Elena started in surprise, but Rachel merely pressed two fingers to her neck and uttered one more word. As she withdrew her hand, Elena reached up to her own neck, feeling no wound, no scar, nothing.

"All better," Rachel chirped. "Sorry about the freaky eye shit, it's a trait I got from my great-grandma. I hear I'm pretty eerily similar to her." She grinned at Elena. "Just not age-wise. She died a long time ago."

Elena chuckled, drawing her hair back over her neck and sighing. "So what comes next?"

"Next? Well, I'm ready for a shower..." At Elena's look, Rachel stopped talking and began to twist a lock of newly-dyed chestnut hair around her finger. "Look, I'm not sure how much of the 'master plan' you're aware of, and _supposed_ to be aware of..."

"Please. I don't want to be wrapped in cloth and put on display, I need to be aware of what is going on so I can help!" Elena pleaded.

"First and foremost, you are gonna have to prepare yourself for collateral and emotional damage in this fight, sweetie. Some of us will most likely not make it." Rachel paused, wringing her hands. "There's a reason I arrived with Elijah; we had to confer about what everyone had discovered, because there is a chance he and I will play a huge part in the end. My great-grandma, she...formed a theory on how to kill a hybrid, and since I have taken after her, my powers will probably be required - a lot of my powers, to kill Klaus. Her theory is up to bat, and we all need to watch the pitcher. I can't say anything else definite right now, you don't need the gory details." With that, Rachel grabbed a towel, nearly tripping over herself in her haste to get to the shower.

Elena was dumbfounded. There was still something being held back, some fact everyone was tiptoeing around...

Shaking her head, Elena headed outside. It was sunset now, and the sky was a brilliant shade of red, streaked with orange and yellow. She sighed, staring at it wistfully from the porch in front of their rooms. She'd learned this place was called Powell, and she enjoyed the small-town comfort, even if it came in the middle of such a situation.

"D'you think Stefan's looking at this?" Damon's voice sounded from beside her, but she didn't turn.

"He may see it, but I don't think he's looking," Elena replied wearily. "He was so changed. He's never hurt me like that, and I've been so naive to think he could suppress that capability, urge, whatever it is, forever. I have to move on, somehow...For my sanity, if nothing else. Even if we get him back from Klaus, I can't go back to the way things were. And I do _not_ know why I'm telling _you_ this, Damon." She laughed bitterly, lowering her head and walking to her room.

Damon remained where he was, leaning on a railing and watching the sunset, amazed at how fast he could provoke women into storming off, and wishing fervently that he had a bottle of fine scotch at hand.

* * *

><p>Jay sped out of the hospital's loading area, hood pulled low over her face and slender hands gripping the wheel tighter than they needed to, with her reflexes. When she checked the rearview mirror and the hospital was out of sight, she visibly relaxed.<p>

Pulling down her hood and shaking out her long black mane, she sighed, thinking of recent developments. In all her 120-something years, she had never been involved in such a situation as the one with Klaus. She respected her sire greatly for what he had done for her, and for an existence like his to simply end, on the basis of a flimsy witch's brew...She had faith in Rachel's abilities, but losing Elijah would be horrible, and she worried for her witch friend as well. This was an all-around sketchy plan.

Passing a scenic outlook outside of Lovell, where the hospital had been, Jay paused, spotting a solitary figure taking in the view. She'd recognize a suit like that anywhere - it was Elijah. Not questioning how he arrived there, she pulled into the small parking lot and shut off the engine. She knew Elijah would already know she'd arrived, but he didn't move a muscle, remaining staring out at the mountainous scenery.

Exiting the car, Jay moved to stand next to him. A strong breeze sent her hair whipping around her face, and she shoved it out of the way, peering at Elijah. "What are you thinking about?"

He was still silent for a moment, his own hair moving slightly in the wind. When he finally spoke, only Jay's enhanced senses allowed her to hear. "Just pondering this lengthy existence. Amazing that I've seen this much, and yet nothing I've seen until now has convinced me immortality was worth the trouble."

Glad he was speaking, Jay nodded, convinced she already knew what - who - he was speaking of. "She is a remarkable girl; her values and loyalties lead her, right or wrong. I know you respect that."

Elijah moved, turning to face her with a small smile on his face. "Why Jacqueline, can you be attempting matchmaking? You know perfectly well she is enamored with Stefan Salvatore."

"When I walked in on you two, _Stefan_ seemed like the last thing she was enamored with," Jay responded hotly, cocking a brow at Elijah. "Add in his little stunt with Klaus' men, and nearly strangling her? Somehow I don't believe Stefan is baking her cake anymore." At Elijah's appalled look, reacting to both her slang and her implication, Jay burst out laughing. "Oh come now, you cannot blame everything on reacting to the heat of a feeding moment!"

Deciding to let him off for now, Jay gestured to the car. "Want a ride? I picked up some blood bags in Lovell."

Elijah nodded curtly, and they walked back together, Elijah speeding to open Jay's door for her. She imitated a curtsy, grinning as she climbed into the driver's seat and Elijah took shotgun.

They headed back to Powell, with Elijah not saying any more than he needed to, like usual. At one point Jay shot a glance at him and could have sworn she saw a slight blush on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>When they pulled into the empty parking lot, it was nearly nine o'clock. The motel manager had left for the night, and they were the only guests tonight. Jay parked, and Elijah offered to take the cooler of blood bags to his and Damon's room. She agreed quickly, not wishing to see Damon at the moment. She still needed to cool down a bit, but talking to Elijah, with his calming presence, had definitely helped.<p>

As he shut the trunk and carried the the contraband away, Jay got out of the car, feeling like just sitting on the railing outside of the rooms and watching the moon. It was a brilliant yellow tonight, in the waning gibbous stage, if she remembered correctly. Wistfully, she thought back to her human days, frilly dresses, governesses coming and going, being taught what was "ladylike" to know... It had all been so simple, and yet she had enjoyed immensely the freedom to teach herself everything she wanted to know, moon phases included. Laughing quietly to herself, she hopped up onto the railing and dangled her legs.

After a few moments of peace, she caught a faint musky scent in the air. What the hell? She looked down from the moon, just as she felt a sharp pain near her collarbone. Glancing down, she saw a small dart sticking out of the skin just above the neckline of her tanktop. Knowing immediately would what was in it, she gasped, toppling off the railing backwards and landing awkwardly on her side. Moving to the closest door, which was Elena's, she struggled to raise herself to a standing position against it, her nails scraping the faded paint.

As a wave of dizziness gripped her, she was unable to make a sound as two pairs of headlights flared to life in the dark parking lot, and a pair of strong arms caught her in a steel grip. As she was dragged towards one of the awaiting vehicles, she heard doors opening behind her, and Elijah's voice snapping the name "Klaus". Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Elena was in her room, having dressed in a cami and shorts, drying her hair and preparing to go to bed. When she heard a sort of scrabbling at her door, she rose as fast as she could, snapping off the light and slowly approaching the door. Gathering her courage, she opened the door slowly. She took a step, having a chance to see several figures illuminated in headlights in the parking lot, then ran into a solid chest.<p>

Looking up, she saw Elijah, looking furious and - was that fear in his eyes? She took an involuntary step back, and he took the chance to shove her back into her room, muttering to stay there until he returned. After he slammed the door, Elena went right to the window, pulling back the curtains, gently pulling the window open, and peering out anxiously.

She soon made out Klaus standing among the figures, and her blood chilled. He was holding a limp figure, and, squinting hard, Elena was able to recognize it as Jay. She covered her mouth with a sweaty hand, and movement nearby caught her eye. She spotted Elijah, Damon, and Rachel approaching Klaus together, pausing about 25 feet away.

"Well, well, brother...Seems I've finally caught a glimpse of your little pride and joy whom I've heard so much about, eh?" He pressed a kiss to Jay's temple. "And a little more than a glimpse, I think...Honestly, I couldn't pick a favorite I've changed. Can never remember which ones I killed and which ones I turned...Anyways, she's a beaut! We'll have a lot of fun with her until someone gives me my medallion back..." He was cut off abruptly, as a ball of blue flame was cast right at him, and he was forced to jump aside. Rachel had stepped forward; anger and power emanated from her.

Klaus regained his footing, passing Jay's form to a nearby cohort. Brushing off his hands, he cocked an eyebrow at rachel . "Just look at what lovely company you keep, Elijah! I hope you take advantage every once in a while, make your brother proud! But their beauty obviously replaced their brains - they underestimate me, and then attack me, nearly hitting their own friend. Tsk tsk." He wagged a finger, and an infuriated Rachel raised her arms again.

"Enough, Rachel," Elijah ground out, placing a hand on her shoulder as he moved past to stand in front of her. "What do you want with Jacqueline? Why not attack me directly again, brother? With another _dagger_?" he sneered the word, folding his arms.

"Ah, but that would ruin the poetry. Poetry, indeed - Jacqueline? Such a pretty name, for a pretty girl," Klaus observed. "I want my medallion. And until I have it in my possession again, the girl shall take its place, and she will not enjoy the same peaceful existence. I assure you, she will live until I have it back - she will suffer until my medallion is returned. I will kill her outright when I have it back, but the rest of you will not receive the same mercy when the time comes. Today is not the day, Elijah, though I am in the mood..."

Klaus gestured to his men, and they loaded Jay's still-unconscious form into one of the cars. Damon twitched visibly, his fists clenching and unclenching. When it looked like he would lunge forward, Klaus made a loud announcement. "For every one of you who moves a muscle until we are out of sight, I'll remove one of dear Jacqueline's pretty fingers. Capiche?" He swung himself into the passenger seat of an SUV, calling out the open window as it left the parking lot, "Do give my regards to the lovely Elena, brother!"

Elijah's form stiffened; Rachel uttered the most creative curse Elena had ever heard, and Damon growled.

When Klaus was out of sight, Rachel fell to her knees, sobbing. Damon took her place cursing, punching a clean hole in a "handicapped parking" sign. Elijah whipped around, heading back towards Elena's room.

* * *

><p>As Elijah flung open the door and strode into her room, Elena jumped back from the window, letting the curtain fall shut. She quickly turned on the light as he shut the door, and sat herself on the edge of the bed.<p>

Elijah hesitated, looking around, then sat himself next to her, removing his suitjacket and tossing it onto the desk. Elena gaped for a moment before remembering herself, and what had just happened. She crossed her legs, staring at him intently. "What the hell are we going to do?" She disliked swearing, but felt it appropriate at the moment, even in front of Elijah.

Elijah sighed, flicking open the buttons at the ends of his shirt sleeves and rolling them up. Elena's eyes followed his movements, waiting for reassurance. When none came, she switched gears, not wanting to demand impossible answers he could not give. Instead, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back, Elijah, safe and sound, as soon as possible. Klaus is not going to win," Elena promised quietly. Elijah raised his own hand, resting it on hers.

"It's going to be difficult to...keep it together now," he said ruefully, giving a small smile. "Rachel could do anything, herself and Jacqueline are nearly attached at the hip."

Elena moved closer, smiling. "And Rachel will do anything, along with us. We'll get her back, I swear. I'm glad someone means so much to you."

He looked her in the eyes. "She is...not the only one." He leaned in and kissed her, trying to channel all his affection into the simple gesture. Elena returned the kiss hesitantly, thinking of Stefan, but when the image flashed into her mind of Stefan hurting her and Elijah being injured trying to save her...She mentally shuddered, throwing herself into the kiss with passion.

As their lips met over and over again, Elena felt herself letting go of the moment's stress. When Elijah's tongue brushed her lips, she deepened the kiss, fisting her hands in his hair. Elijah groaned slightly, pushing Elena sideways on the bed until she was lying flat on the bedspread, him on top of her, their lips still locked.

Elena removed one of her hands from Elijah's hair, trailing it down to his bare forearm. She reveled in the feeling of the hard muscles under her palm, moving her hand to link her fingers with his. Elijah moved his mouth to her cheek, trailing kisses down to her neck and collarbone, and she moaned, feeling desire heat her whole body.

She pulled his face back to hers, wanting him as close as possible. As their tongues tangled, she could think of nothing but Elijah.

She released his jaw, moving her hands to his shirt and beginning to unbutton it. Elijah raised his face from hers for a moment, looking her in the eyes uncertainly.

"I need this, Elijah," she breathed. "You need it too."

He still looked uncertain. "You and Stefan Salvatore..."

"...Are finished. No matter what happens. You are the only one who matters right now."

He dipped his head down to recapture her mouth with his with renewed passion. Elena grew impatient with the buttons, tearing the last few inches of the shirt open. Elijah laughed into her mouth, before rearing up and pulling the shirt off completely. Elena sat up as well, kissing his mouth, his jawline, and his neck. Elijah's hands moved to her waist, and he trailed them lightly up and down her sides.

When they grasped the hem of her thin cami, he paused, looking at her again. Elena responded by raising her arms so he could pull the garment over her head, drinking in the sight of her bare chest. He pulled them back down to the bed again, and began placing kisses along her abdomen, moving upwards. When he reached her lips again, Elena thought she would die of desire. Reaching down, she fumbled with the drawstring of her thin cotton shorts , as Elijah stuggled with his belt. With each other's assistance, they were both soon skin to skin, soaking in one another's presence.

Elena needed Elijah so bad at this point, she could hardly stand it. Moaning insistently as he pressed kisses along her shoulder, she guided him into her, gasping in ecstasy at the feeling of him inside her. As he began to move against her, Elena couldn't believe the pleasure she felt. It had never felt this way with Stefan.

In a few moments they were both panting and breathless, bodies entwined, each slaking the other's thirst. Elena found her release first, gasping loudly and crying Elijah's name, clutching to his shoulders to anchor her. Elijah followed, raggedly murmuring Elena's name into her hair. They both lay for a moment, winded but content, each basking in the comfort of the other's presence.

After a minute, Elena closer, burrowing into Elijah's side and laying her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. He placed a kiss on her temple; neither spoke, trying to control their breathing, marvelling at what had just happened.

* * *

><p>While Elena and Elijah were wrapped up in each other, and Damon drank a bottle of cheap whiskey alone in his room, nobody noticed Rachel moving about the room that was now only hers, packing. She stifled a sob, looking at Jay's things, and knew Damon would bring them along. Pulling on a tight white t-shirt and leather jacket, she looked at her feet, deciding to pull on some high-heeled leather boots over her skintight dark jeans. Eyeing herself in the cracked mirror, she grinned bitterly.<p>

"All prettied up and no party," she muttered to herself. "Revenge will have to do." She swung a duffel bag over her shoulder, pulled the keys she had taken from Elijah earlier out of her pocket, and strutted determinedly out the door, her heels clicking.

Pausing for a moment, she heard no one reacting to her door opening, so she closed it quietly, and strode out to the vehicle Elijah and she had shared. Opening the back door and chucking her belongings inside, she moved to the driver's door, opening it and pausing, staring back towards the motel. They would understand. They had to.

She swung herself inside, the engine starting almost silently, purring away as she idled, sniffing slightly. Jerking the car into gear, she swung out of the parking lot, flooring the accelerator down the highway in the direction Klaus had gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you think? ;) On a scale of 1 to 10, was it a 3? Please let me know, and review. Tell me your predictions, what you would LIKE to happen, anything! And spread the word. Everyone who does gets an imaginary hug from Elijah! Thanks! xoxo Bon<strong>


	6. Hexes and Heels

**Hello lovely readers! I just would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, for some reason my email was not receiving notifications and i thought no one reviewed! D:**

**Buffy Salvatore and Rachel, this is for you guys! **

**Once again, pay attention to the ratings. The, um, people who have inspired my original characters have demanded that I step up the amount of, er, intimacy occurrences. These encounters happen in vastly different ways. **

**This story is going to get darker and darker, I think, until we reach the end. **

**Yes, Jay is pretty major; the summary promised Damon/OC, and I'm being bullied by the inspiration for that particular OC to include her a lot.**

**Recommended songs for this chapter: "Hurricane" by 30 Seconds to Mars, and "Pain" by Three days Grace. These songs are not really Elejah this week, they pertain to Rachel, who we will see on her own in this chapter. **

**As always, read, review, and hopefully enjoy! Predictions, questions? I discovered a minor plot hole myself I had to quickly fill in this chapter :) **

* * *

><p>Jay awoke to a torturous burning in her wrists. Blinking furiously, she raised her head, taking in her surroundings. It looked like she was in a large cellar, the floor was filthy, the lights above her flickering incessantly, and she could hear rodents scurrying about.<p>

Looking down at her pained wrists, she saw they were firmly bound in soaked rope, securing her to a metal chair, which was in turn shackled to the floor. Someone wasn't taking chances. The damp bindings smelled of vervain, and Jay averted her face, closing her eyes and struggling not to vomit. The pain, the lighting...everything was agonizing to her senses.

Gritting her teeth, she examined the cellar in more detail. She could see old wooden crates, cobwebs covering what looked like an old spinning wheel, and a far corner held shelving that looked like it belonged to an apothecary. The shelving was full of small jars, covered in dust, and Jay could faintly smell herbs. She began to worry, not trusting her mind, which told her she was back in Mystic Falls.

A shuffling noise sounded from a corner of the basement, and she fought to see in that direction. "Who's there?"

Jay heard the rattling of chains, and Elena's younger brother, Jeremy, trudged into view. He was shackled at the wrists, trailing chains behind him, but he was mobile. Jay's mind clicked into overdrive. If he was here, then...

"Are you alright, physically?" Jay asked quietly, watching him through eyes half-closed with pain. When Jeremy nodded, she relaxed slightly. "Where is Bonnie Bennett?"

Jeremy grimaced, closing his eyes. "We...were cornered in here, the mansion. Klaus and his cronies broke down the door, when Bonnie was...distracted...They didn't hurt either of us, but threatened Bonnie that if she didn't help Klaus, they'd kill me. When she agreed, they locked me down here. They let me out to eat and stuff, but that's about it...I have no idea what they need her help with or what's happened out there. Why is Klaus back?"

Jay shuddered, her head falling onto her chest, unable to respond as she fought another wave of nausea. "Can you...can you reach these ropes...?"

"No," Jeremy murmured sadly, "I can only go so far in these things." He shook the chains angrily.

"We...have a plan to kill him," Jay whispered, knowing someone could hear her no matter how low she spoke. "I was...captured...Do you know if I'm the only one?"

When Jeremy nodded, Jay breathed a sigh of relief. But Klaus must have had some ulterior motive...Leaning back against the unrelenting steel of the chair she was in, she gave a mental leap for joy for Elijah's foresight; Klaus' medallion had thankfully been transferred to his keeping shortly before Jay was captured.

Her joy was short-lived, as the scraping of a wooden door opening was heard. Jeremy flinched, retreating back into his corner, as Jay mustered her strength to sit up. They had removed her hoodie and her heeled boots, leaving her in a tank top, jeans, and bare feet. She heard the clunking of someone descending wooden steps, and as she looked toward the end of the cellar, Klaus himself stepped into her view. She froze, fear flooding her senses, but tried to appear calm.

* * *

><p>"Hello, my lovely," Klaus drawled, stalking down the length of the cellar like the predator he was. Stopping just short of Jay, he placed a hand on his chin, surveying her like one does a horse, before purchase.<p>

"You're quite tiny," he mused, beginning to circle her. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to flinch when he leaned in and stroked her hair away from her face. "I wonder if you will even last through half of the games I have planned?"

She shuddered involuntarily at that, knowing that no one could find her soon enough. As he trailed a finger along her temple, running it down her face and to her neck, she summoned the courage to open her eyes and glare at him. "You have no idea what's coming. Elijah will end you."

"Such blind faith in your sire," Klaus chuckled, withdrawing his hand and gesturing around the cellar. "Do you see him? Do you see me at a disadvantage? My brother is weakened by his human emotions, and they will be his downfall. And now, my lovely, we need to get down to business." He snapped his fingers, and two vampires appeared, moving to either side of her. "If you resist, my darling Jacqueline, this will become _so_ much worse."

As they loosened the ropes attaching her to the chair, Jay tensed, waiting for her chance. Klaus gestured to her, leading the way out of the cellar. As she was led through the decrepit manor, she attempted to memorize what she could of the layout, and who was posted where. When Klaus stopped at a bedroom and waved her inside, she entered stiffly, her eyes going straight to the blacked-out window.

Taking a chance, she dashed to the window, kicking at it. When sunlight streamed through the hole she had created, she screamed; her skin caught on fire as she watched; scrabbling frantically at her ears, she noticed her earrings were gone. Where, was anyone's guess. As she recoiled from the window, wincing at her burned arm, she backed into Klaus, who laughed cruelly. "Worse of two evils. You should have chosen the sun." He grabbed her by the arm, injecting her with a small dosage of vervain before she could fight back.

As Jay staggered, Klaus caught hold of her by the waist, tossing her onto the bed in the room. As she shook her head dizzily, trying to crawl away, Klaus grabbed her legs, pinning her down and flipping her over. As she struggled to regain her equilibrium, she felt Klaus' hands pulling on her jeans. She lurched forward, trying to fight him off, and felt him pin both of her wrists above her head, with one of his hands. Releasing her jeans for a moment, he grabbed the material of her thin tank top, ripping it off of her and chuckling as he did so.

With one final, vicious tug, Klaus removed her jeans, tracing the edge of her lace panties with his fingertips. She could feel his sick desire pressing against her, and cringed, pressing herself into the mattress. He grinned, his fangs elongating, and muttered into her ear, his breath scalding her skin. "Now for the fun, my pretty..."

When he drove into her, Jay cried out, bucking against him, sinking her fangs into his forearm. Klaus merely shook her off and backhanded her, the force slamming her head into the wall. As she lay dazed, he began to move inside her, thrusting lazily, chuckling evilly at her helplessness. Jay closed her eyes, thankful that the medallion was safe, and that this wasn't Elena or Rachel.

* * *

><p>Rachel lounged against the back of the tall, metallic chair she was settled in, toying idly with the straw of beverage, watching the patrons of the high-end bar mingle and drink. She took a small sip of her Jack and Coke, minus the Coke, giving a small nod of approval at the taste.<p>

Running a hand down the tight, silk dress she was wearing, she noticed with a small frown that it was nearly the same shade as blood, and laughed at herself for choosing such a foreboding color. Propping her four-inch heeled foot on the edge of the seat next to her, she ignored the bartender's reproving glance, and pretended not to notice as the man she was looking for entered the bar. Instead, she focused on maintaining her glamour spell, which cloaked her scent, and subtly changed her facial features enough to make herself unidentifiable as Rachel. This was of the utmost importance tonight.

As the group of men split up, heading towards several private booths, the apparent leader sauntered up to the bar. Rachel watched his movements closely in the mirror behind the bar. Reaching the bartender, he ordered a large round of whiskey shots; spotting Rachel a few seats away, he nodded in her direction and added another of whatever she was having to his order.

Grinning triumphantly internally, Rachel raised the fresh glass the bartender delivered, tipping it towards the man and smiling her thanks. The man's green eyes gleamed with malignant light as he smiled in turn, sidling into the seat next to her as the bartender filled a tray of shot glasses.

"You are much too beautiful to be sitting her all by yourself," her target intoned, cocking his head, the light shining on his golden brown hair. "Unless you're meeting someone?"

She fluttered her lashes, unconsciously tightening her grip on her glass, and smiled seductively. "It appears I was waiting for _you. _What's your name, sugar?"

He doffed an imaginary hat, draping an arm across the back of her chair. "Stefan Salvatore, at your service, miss...?"

"Megan," she replied, tossing her hair and laughing lightly. "It must be my lucky day. Can your friends spare you for a bit? I could use some handsome company such as yourself tonight."

The maniacal light in his eyes brightened, and Rachel cringed mentally. This was definitely playing with fire. "Thought you'd never ask. Your company sounds delicious right now." He gestured to the bartender to serve his cohorts their own drinks, and Rachel mentally rolled her eyes. The opportunities to dole out puns when dealing with vampires were unending.

Grabbing her drink and swigging the rest of the whiskey, she gave herself a moment to let the liquid courage take effect, and turned in her chair to give him her full attention, shaking her hair away from one side of her neck. Stefan's gaze moved right to the skin of her neck, and his eyes darkened slightly. He grabbed the shot in front of him and downed it in an instant, motioning for another drink for each of them. "Now, how about we get to know one another?"

Rachel nodded her agreement, grabbing the new drink as it was served and downing it as well. Her liver was going to kick her ass when this was finished... "Do let's."

* * *

><p>Elijah was lost in his own thoughts, staring at the ceiling, where a fan rotated sluggishly. His silent contemplation was suddenly interrupted by movement from the other side of the bed; he heard a muttered "oh, shit", followed by a scurrying sound that ended with a slamming of the bathroom door.<p>

Smiling to himself, he left the bed and gathered his scattered clothes, dressing leisurely, occasionally tossing an amused look at the still-closed door, behind which he could hear muffled clattering and the running of water. Casually tossing his suitjacket over one arm, he left the room quietly, determined to spare Elena any more embarassment.

Heading to the room he shared with Damon, thoughts of last night returned to plague him. They had the ammunition to kill Klaus now and he had the medallion in his own possession, but how much time did any of that give Jacqueline?

Reaching his door, he pulled it open and stepped inside, almost stepping back at the reek of alcohol that engulfed him instantly. Flicking on the light, he spotted Damon lying half on, half off his bed, still clutching an empty bottle of liquor. The room was a mess, with all of their valuable research tossed about last night by Damon's whiskey-fueled rage.

Shaking his head, Elijah made his way to his thankfully-untouched suitcase, selecting a new outfit and carefully dressing. Remembering Rachel's distress the previous night, he made a note to check on her as soon as possible. He heard nothing from her room, and assumed she was still asleep, most likely exhausted from crying. Klaus' actions flashed through his mind, and he grew angry again, clenching a fist around the expensive shirt he held, for once not caring if it wrinkled.

After a moment, he shook his head and left the room, making for the lobby. He quickly made arrangements for them to leave that morning, and decided to check on Rachel right then; they would have to awaken her soon anyways.

Crossing the parking lot, Elijah paused, scanning the vehicles parked. The sedan he had been driving with Rachel was nowhere to be seen. He suddenly recalled Rachel never slept quietly; she had snored like a hog whenever she dozed in the car on their way to Montana. A grim realization clicked into place, and he sped to Rachel's room, wrenching open the door.

Stepping in carefully, he saw he was right; the room was uninhabited, the beds made, and only Jacqueline's suitcase remained, lying open on the bed she had used. Seeing that only made him grimmer, and he shook his head angrily, turning and leaving the room.

He moved to Elena's room again, knocking courteously, entering at her slightly breathless "Come in". As he walked in, Elena turned away from the mirror, hair wrapped in a towel, holding a mascara brush in her hand. She could tell immediately something was wrong. "What is it?"

Elijah moved towards her, carefully pulling the towel from her hair and grabbing her brush from the table. "May I?" At her puzzled nod, he began to gently run the brush through her long locks, composing himself.

Elena allowed herself to enjoy the sensation of him brushing her hair for a moment, before deciding to voice her distressing theory. "Rachel's gone, isn't she?"

The hand moving the brush stilled for a moment, then resumed its steady course through her hair. "Yes."

"I knew it. I expected maybe Damon to do something rash, but something told me Rachel would take this hard. Klaus insulted her to her face as he kidnapped her best friend. God, this is such a mess, what are we going to do? We've all been split up, and..." Elena cried, worry getting the best of her for once. Tears welled in her eyes, and a single drop made its way down her cheek. Elijah reached around her face, his thumb catching the lone tear and brushing it from her cheek, then placed his hand on her shaking shoulder.

"We're leaving as soon as possible. Once we're on the road, we'll think this through. We cannot despair now..."

Elena sniffed, placing her hand on his where it lay on her shoulder and smiling tearfully. "Let's hope Damon cooperates. I'm okay here, I'll finish getting ready and pack, should I get Jay's things too?" Elijah nodded; there was nothing else to say. Removing his hand from her shoulder, he moved to the door, glancing back at her determinedly applying makeup.

Damon was likely to be more of a loose cannon than usual now, and Rachel was off somewhere, running rogue and on her own...Elijah sighed, leaving to go wake Damon

* * *

><p>"And so he goes, 'But I'm like Gollum and you're like the One ring, I knew once I saw you I must have you!' and I was like 'Oh, I am soo outta here!' and so here I am, having run five blocks in heels to the closest bar. Worst blind date ever!" Rachel exclaimed loudly, reaching for her glass and downing the dregs of whiskey in it.<p>

"Have you had any dating mishaps lately we can commiserate over?" Rachel asked, waving for another drink.

Stefan chuckled, downing what must have been his fifteenth shot, watching her with a greedy look in his eyes. He was at least tipsy, Rachel noted. "There was a girl, but not anymore. A good friend showed me we weren't compatible."

His words disgusted Rachel - Klaus wasn't _making_ him say that about Elena. Better the poor girl not have to deal with him and his newfound nature. She fought to keep her expression drunkenly pleasant. "This friend sounds very helpful - where can I find him?" She giggled, taking a sip of her new drink.

"Oh, he's somewhere in Virginia, holed up in this nasty old house with some girl," Stefan explained, slurring his s's slightly. "I think I need another drink."

Rachel's hazy mind processed that even if he hadn't reached his limit, she'd hit hers, so she turned to him, glazy-eyed. "Do you mind if we take this party to your place?"

"Not at all. Let me tell the guys I'm leaving. I'll be right back." Stefan gave a wolfish grin, slipping from his seat and, despite how much he'd drank, moving fluidly to where the other vampires were sitting. Rachel pulled a tube of lipstick from her clutch, casting a look at her stiletto heels. Hopefully, her invention would work...

Spreading the blood-red substance across her suddenly-dry lips, she squared her shoulders, hoping she'd gotten enough information. Now she had to play out the scene...Replacing the lipstick in her bag, she turned to Stefan, who tossed a a bundle of bills on the bar and motioned to her. Placing her hand in his proferred one, smiling brightly, she climbed off her chair, showing a little leg on purpose and drunkenly stumbling, not on purpose. This might prove tougher than she'd thought.

Stefan offered his arm, and she giggled, taking it, and they made their way outside.

* * *

><p>Stefan removed his lips from Rachel's long enough to open the door to a quickly-obtained motel room, and they blundered inside, mouths returning to each other as the door slammed shut. He guided her toward the bed, shoving her down roughly. Swiftly pulling his shirt off, he moved to the bed and helped Rachel roughly unzip her dress, as she frantically undid his jeans. As she did so, she raised herself to her knees on the bed, pushing Stefan back and stepping off the bed, towards him.<p>

Clad in only lacy lingerie, Rachel shoved Stefan back against the wall, running her mouth along his ear and down his jawline, eliciting a hungry growl from him. She ran a hand down his bare torso lightly, then moved it even lower. Stefan groaned loudly. "Megan..."

Rachel grinned. There was no reason why she shouldn't enjoy this encounter as well, as long as she maintained control... Pulling down his boxers, she gave a throaty laugh as his lengthy member sprang free. Running a hand through his hair, she locked their lips in a scorching kiss as her free hand massaged up and down his length, and his growls grew more aggressive.

His mouth moved down her face, licking and pressing fervent kisses along her neck. Reaching her bra, he grabbed it, ripping it from her. Rachel moaned, clutching the back of his head as he licked and teased her bare breasts. Feeling herself grow wet with desire, she pulled his head back to hers, her tongue wrangling his as she guided him to her core, moaning with delight when he buried his thick length inside her.

He took her hard and fast, reversing their positions and pressing her back against the wall. He was rough, which Rachel liked, luckily. This wouldn't be as difficult as she thought. When she came, Rachel cried out, slumping against him, still pinned against the wall. Panting, she barely noticed when his eyes began to darken, and the veins around his eyes became prominent. Stifling her panic, she slid herself off his length, running her hands over his shoulders, coaxing him back towards the bed.

Laying herself on it, she allowed him to pin her once again, almost tapping her foot with impatience until he came inside her, uttering a raspy cry into her hair. When he lay catching his breath next to her, Rachel slipped to the edge of the bed, reaching frantically for one of her shoes. She'd gotten what she wanted from him, and this was perhaps her only chance. He was a ripper, he was Klaus' right-hand man, he had probably helped plan Jay's capture...She recited these facts to herself, as she hurriedly searched the floor.

Catching a stiletto in her hand, she grabbed the heel, prying it free from the shoe. She stealthily unscrewed the base of the heel, which revealed a hidden, bladed end. Turning back to Stefan, she prayed Elena and Damon would forgive her. There was a short moment that seemed to last an eternity, as she raised the weapon. She registered shock, slight distress, anger, and then pure hunger on his face, before burying the weapon in Stefan's chest. As his skin greyed, she stiffly released the stiletto, wrapping her arms around herself.

She sat there, curled up on the corner of the bed, for perhaps twenty minutes, simply staring at what she had done. Finally snapping herself back to reality, she briskly went to the shower, turning the water to nearly scalding and stepping in, soaking herself until the hot water ran out. Only then did she step out and dress quickly, removing her glamour spell and deciding what to do with the body.

Stepping forward, she snatched the Lapis Lazuli ring from the cold hand, shoving it into the neckline of her dress, and muttering a spell that would erase the evidence. Mostly. As the corpse burst into flame, Rachel's eyes hardened. This was just the beginning. Klaus had ruined everything, and Stefan by association. No one messed with her friends the way these vampires had, and went unpunished.

Grabbing her clutch, which had landed haphazardly by the window when they entered, Rachel straightened, running a hand through her hair to look presentable, and reassembled her shoe. Slipping the heels back on, she left the room and didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I've been told to make Rachel a BAMF, I hope I succeeded. Please let me know ;) Yes, LENGTHY hugs from Elijah for everyone who reviews! ;) xoxo Bon<strong>


	7. Swan song, first verse

**Hello readers! thank you again for all the reviews, they mean so much. thank you to IrunwithWolves2424, Buffy salvatore, and all of my twitter friends who are so very supportive of this story. Oh, and rachel? There are at least three LOTR references in this chapter. **

**i still own nothing. *sighs* **

**I've tamed down this chapter a bit; it is a bit of a filler, but those are necessary to keep my plot moving smoothly. Ish. And I wanted to update something for you guys :)**

**Songs for this week include "Swan Song" by Within Temptation and "No easy way" by Digital daggers.**

**I've never been sure about the time span of this fic; I think we may be winding down towards the end; remember, I'm still finding my feet in the fanfic world.**

**I have a long list of requested fics, mainly oneshots, that I have been working on, on the side; so look for those, and also some companion pieces that will supplement "If I Die Young."**

**Please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"We're really working off a hunch at this point?" Damon complained loudly, working the leather of the steering wheel between his fingers furiously. " What is this, an episode of Scooby Doo and we're dashing around the haunted mansion aimlessly?"<p>

"If you're so against the plan, why did you insist upon driving?" Elena asked, sending a small smile towards Elijah. They were in the back seats of Elena's car, trying not to cling to the doors as Damon drove like a madman.

Elijah chuckled, tightening his hand where it lay over Elena's, whispering, "Let him rant and do it his own way," knowing Damon could hear him.

The only response they received was a scowl, cerulean-colored eyes drilling through the rearview mirror in their direction. Elena laughed softly, turning back to the window.

They had been on the road for days now; they were just passing through Indiana, watching farms, flat grassy plains, and the odd grove of trees fade into the distance as they rushed across the countryside.

The aforementioned "plan" was in reality, a hinting of which direction they should travel in. A few days past, Elena had received a message, which they found was apparently from Rachel. It had been much like one Elena had received from Bonnie long ago, telling her Damon and Stefan were coming to rescue her from the man now sitting next to her.

Getting ready to leave a motel in Lincoln, Nebraska, Elena had scooped her jacket off the floor and found a crumpled note underneath, reading "Not much time. Originals in warehouse in Mystic Falls. Elijah would know. Rachel." Elena had allowed Rachel to pocket some hair from her brush shortly after meeting her, Rachel saying it was for emergency purposes such as this, and that she hoped never to have to use that spell.

Elena had shown the note to Elijah, who had frozen, comprehension dawning. They'd dragged a drunk-again Damon out of bed, and doubled their speed heading east.

* * *

><p>All roads led back to Mystic Falls, thought Elena, staring out at the dreary landscape of rain-riddled West Virginia. All this time, Elijah's family had been right under his nose. She couldn't imagine how that must feel, but Elijah had not reverted to his cold, distant self since they had heard the news. She admitted to herself, she was surprised. Elijah seemed encouraged. Elena was not so sure she felt the same way - how did they know it wasn't a trap? How had Rachel discovered that information? Even if it was true, the place was probably heavily guarded...<p>

Elena shook her head, trying to dislodge the nagging doubt in her mind. She trusted Elijah to figure something out. Thinking back to her conversation with Rachel, Elena regretted not getting more information out of her before everything had gone south. She wanted an explanation for what Rachel had said about Elijah playing a major role in the end. He was basically spearheading the efforts against Klaus, already; what more would need to be done? She shuddered at the possibilites.

She was enjoying the newfound intimacy between them, and the comfort Elijah now brought her with his calming presence. Turning her head subtly, she admired the proud tilt of his head as he looked at Klaus' medallion in his palm, deep in thought. Her gaze traveled down his muscled shoulders and arms, emphasized by a snugly fitting white dress shirt. When her eyes traveled even further downwards, Elena snapped herself back to reality, blushing profusely and running a hand quickly through her hair, trying to disguise her slight agitation.

"Has the game of footsie started yet?" Damon's abrasive tone sliced through the atmosphere in the car, startling Elena, who glanced over at a frowning Elijah.

"Pardon me, Salvatore?" Elijah had an eyebrow raised in inquiry, looking affronted.

Damon let out a harsh laugh, rolling his eyes at the pair. "Holding hands but no footsie? What's wrong, etiquette won't allow lower body contact? Oh wait, too late..."

Elena let out an indignant gasp, and Elijah glared at Damon. "Care to stop the vehicle so we can drop off the animosity at the nearest bus stop, Salvatore? Your cranky attitude is neither helpful nor wanted. We will get Jacqueline back, all the more quickly if she will temper your childish insults." Scolding completed, Elijah leaned back and stared at the driver seat's now-silent occupant.

After a moment, Elena sighed, looking at Elijah. "Just to give us a push out of dangerous conversational waters, can you tell me about your family, the other Originals? What can we expect if we can find and awaken them?"

Elijah exhaled slowly, passing a hand over his face, thinking. "There are seven of us unaccounted for, my mother, father, and five of my siblings. I've told you we were all very close, until Klaus' true father was killed. My mother, Elisabeta, was a very passionate woman; she was forced to marry my father, Andrei, and couldn't bear their emotionless union. That was why she turned to Klaus' father." Shifting himself in his seat, a gleam came into his eyes as he regarded Elena. "You would love my siblings. My brothers are named Gabriel, Mikhail, and Vladimir. They were all younger, with great senses of humor...My sisters, Sasha and Magdalena, were quiet, pretty girls. they were kind and graceful, like Jacqueline...and you. Time altered everyone of course, and I do not know what inactivity may have done to them, but..."

Elijah fell silent, drumming his fingers along the edge of the car door. Elena contemplated what he had said, staring out the windshield into the pouring rain outside. Damon, still pouting, flicked the radio on angrily, blaring Queensryche through the speakers and effectively ending the opportunity for any more conversation.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Damon had worked out his frustrations on the knobs of the car radio, and Elijah had switched places with him to drive, Elena moving to ride shotgun.<p>

They were navigating a slick road in eastern West Virginia when they received another shocking message from Rachel. As they crested a steep hill, a crackling noise was heard, and something metallic dropped into Elena's lap, along with a small scrap of paper. Elena gave a small shriek, and the car swerved as Elijah diverted his attention to her.

Bringing the vehicle to a rough stop on the gravel-covered shoulder of the country road, Elijah jerked the parking brake into place and turned anxiously towards Elena, ignoring Damon's loud cursing from the back. "Are you alright?"

"I'm...I'm fine. Look." Elena help up the item that had fallen into her lap, with shaking fingers. "It's...Stefan's sunlight ring. And there was a note..." She shoved a crumpled piece of paper at Elijah.

Taking it, he carefully smoothed out the paper, ignoring Damon craning from the backseat to see, examining it in the dim light of the rainy day and reading its contents aloud. "Elijah, I don't know what strength is in my blood, but I've found them. I'm going in to get Jay. The end is near, whether for me or Klaus. I hope Damon and Elena can forgive what I have done, for my closest friend in this world. Rachel." Elijah looked up from the paper, dreading to see the reactions of his companions.

Elena had frozen, staring at the ring in her hand, which was beginning to quake uncontrollably. Damon had leaned back in his seat, staring at it as well. The implications that this small thing brought with it...Suddenly, Elena opened her door and left the car, rushing into the pouring rain, heading for a bare, green field bordering the road. When Damon flung open his door and stalked after her, Elijah was instantly on guard. Damon had already acted rashly when Jacqueline was taken - and now his brother was apparently dead?

Damon sped right up behind Elena, who had the ring clenched in her fist as she ran blindly into the rain, grabbing her by the arm and turning her to face him. "Give it to me."

Elijah blurred to where they were, gripping Damon's arm and pulling it from Elena's. "Think rationally for a moment, Damon. We are not the enemy. If what Rachel implied is true, it happened for a reason. We all saw Stefan in Montana. That was the true nature he had been suppressing. I lied when I said he could have been compelled. Klaus would not have done that, he'd want maximum satisfaction out of seeing Stefan do things himself. He was turned loose by Klaus, and could have come to our aid, but he did not. He still carried out Klaus' orders. Do you see?" His voice rose to be heard above the pounding rain and howling wind.

Damon turned toward Elijah, his icy eyes flashing as he snarled, "Do you think Rachel was thinking rationally? She left in the middle of the night and struck out on her own, probably not a sane thought in her head! And now she has killed my only brother!" He faced Elena again, his tone low, his words desperate. "Please give me the ring, Elena. He was my brother."

Elena glanced at Elijah, lowering her head against the rain and wind, thick locks of her hair lashing at her face, choking back tears of regret and grief. "I can't believe he's gone, even after everything." She raised her clenched fist, hesitating a moment before dropping the ring into Damon's awaiting palm, who quickly pocketed it. Before he could walk off, Elijah spoke.

"Salvatore. We must stick to this plan and awaken my family, do you understand? The only thing we can do now is hope to get to Jacqueline in time. Klaus took your brother from you; will you let him take her too? She does not deserve whatever is being done to her as we speak."

"She's probably already dead," mumbled Damon, scowling off into the distance.

"Once again, your attitude is not helping. We may as well leave you in the countryside to join a flock of sheep if you're going to be as helpful as a shrub," Elijah snapped, frustration animating his tone. Looking at Elena, he noticed her shivering as the rain penetrated her thin, long-sleeved t-shirt. She still looked shell-shocked. "And standing out in this weather is not going to help Elena either."

Elijah slipped an arm around Elena, beginning to lead her back to the car. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Damon still standing where he'd been a moment ago, head bowed, rain dripping from his hair and face.

"We don't have much time; I understand the pain of losing a valued relation, Damon," called Elijah, using Damon's name for once. "You must pull yourself together now. Grieve when you have the luxury of time. You're Damon Salvatore, for Christ's sake." And with that, Elijah ushered Elena out of the field and back into the car.

When she was settled in her seat, Elijah sighed, pulling out a handkerchief and beginning to gently wipe the teartracks from Elena's cheeks. "I'm sorry for my tone, I think what Damon needs is stern guidance right now."

She sniffled delicately, reaching up a hand to still his. "I know. This is so sudden. After everything that's already happened. The emotional stress is just getting to be to much! How did you stand your family being eliminated one by one?"

Elijah frowned. "I suppose the thought that they could be resurrected helped infinitely." At her disapproving look, he changed tactics. "They were also taken years apart; the anger stored itself away inside somewhere. The thought of revenge has kept me as satisfied as I can be for all these years, content with the fact that they will be avenged and perhaps released someday. Revenge is a double-edged blade, but it will keep one going." Running the edge of his hand along her cheek, he looked her straight in the eyes. "Klaus' theft of things and people valuable to you will end. Klaus will end, and whether it be by my life or death, I promise I will protect you Elena. You have my word on that. Klaus will not get to you again."

Elena shivered mentally at his tone, nodding and brushing at a stray tear on her face.

Elijah glanced over her head, at Damon plodding his way back to the car. "It is going to smell like wet dog in here now."

Elena smiled very slightly, putting on her seatbelt and pulling out some makeup to repair the damage done by the tears. When Damon finally returned to the car, Elijah made a slight grimace, twitching his nose and putting the car into gear, pulling out on the roughly-paved road.

Elena chuckled lightly, before leaning against the window to try to sleep, and banish all regrets pertaining to Stefan from her head. There would be time to grieve later, like Elijah had said. And he would know.

* * *

><p>Jay shifted restlessly in the metal chair she had been returned to, when Klaus had "finished" with her for the time being. Grateful for her supernatural healing abilities, she felt no lingering pain from Klaus' torture, save for the burn of vervain on her wrists. She was again bound, but not as powerless as before. She had absorbed every detail on the layout, guarding, and supplying of the house, as best as she could, when being transported upstairs and downstairs.<p>

She now knew Bonnie Bennet was being forced to aid Klaus in the library upstairs, watched night and day as she plowed through old grimoires at Klaus' command. He wanted sunlight protection, and he wanted it as of yesterday. Jay pitied the girl, put in such a torturous position. But then again, a lot of them in this war were in torturous positions. Like herself. At this very moment. At least Klaus had seen fit to clothe her. At the memory of his hands all over her, Jay gritted her teeth, storing away another idea on how to make him pay.

Leaning her head from side to side sharply to crack her stiff neck, Jay glanced towards the corner where Jeremy was kept. He had proved a comfort to her, managing to keep optimistic even as he shuffled about in chains. She was sure it was angering to him, chained like an animal in the cellar of an old house. This treatment was medeival and ridiculous even by her own standards. At the moment, Jeremy was perusing the shelves of old herbs in one corner, dusting off the occasional jar and reading labels, wondering if there was some chance he could at least relieve Jay's suffering.

Jay was scouring her memory banks for anything that would relieve the symptoms of the vervain that was scorching angry crimson marks on her wrists, when she heard a small sound. Whipping her head up, she scanned the room quickly for any sign of Klaus returning. She grew tired of his games, as afraid as she was. She very badly wanted to tell him where to stick his metal chair and vervain-soaked rope.

Hearing the same crackling noise again, close by, Jay drew in a breath quickly when a small piece of parchment appeared in the air in front of her, drifting downwards to land on her jean-clad lap. Leaning forward, she quickly identified Rachel's handwriting. She must have gathered some of her hair from her abandoned hairbrush, to send the message this way; hair was the easiest way to do it. Still, Jay knew the spell weakened Rachel, and she feared for her friend.

Peering closely at the piece of paper, which looked like a page ripped from a phonebook, Jay could make out the scribbled words, "On my way to get you out. If I go where you cannot follow, know that I'll be watching. Love Rachel." If Jay's heart had not already been stopped, those words would have done the trick.

Panicked, Jay's gaze darted around the cellar frantically. What was Rachel going to do, storm this place? Even as powerful as Rachel was...Jay bowed her head, squeezing her eyes shut. She had to think, think, think...A loud bang upstairs jerked her from her thoughts, and dread mixed with hope flooded her mind. The sound of wood splintering and shouting was audible, even down in the cellar.

Jeremy jerked around, looking towards the stairs as one of Klaus' henchmen pounded down the creaky steps. "Don't either of you move a damn muscle until we get back! Don't think you're getting rescued. This bitch doesn't know what she just walked into." And with that, the burly vampire turned and stomped back upstairs as quickly as he could, slamming the door. Jay heard the clicking of locks on the door, and looked at Jeremy.

He looked right back, eyes full of fear. "Who is here? What did he mean?"

There was a loud crash, and dust showered down from the floor above, lightly coating Jay, who coughed and shook her hair out, trying for a tone of easy confidence. "I think my BFF just invited herself in."

* * *

><p>At this point, Rachel was nothing but a high-strung source of pent-up rage. Klaus' hybrid transformation, Klaus insulting her, Klaus taking Jay, Klaus forcing Stefan to his side, which in turn had precipitated the younger Salvatore's death...Klaus had been the instigator of nearly every unfortunate occurrence in her still-young life. Her great-grandmother, before she passed, had warned Rachel of Klaus, and what sacrifices were required if the unthinkable occurred. Her only comfort at this point was that her messages and Stefan's ring had arrived at the correct destinations. She had sort of mixed up Jay and Elena's hair, for a minute or two...<p>

Eavesdropping on Stefan's cronies after leaving his motel room, Rachel discovered where Klaus had been storing the bodies of his "dead" family. She had simply kicked herself; if they had known, so much trouble could have been avoided. They could have met Klaus head-on, together with the other Originals; sacrifices could have been avoided...But she could not longer dwell on what could have happened. The cards had been dealt by fate, and she had to play her hand the best way she could.

She had been driving for two days now, since finding and killing Stefan. By her calculations, her dalliance put her only a few hours ahead of Elena, Elijah, and Damon, assuming they took the route she expected, at the speed she anticipated. But who knew how long it would take for the Originals to awaken, even after the daggers were removed? And they would need blood...But none of that plan was part of her own concerns. The others could figure that out as they went. She could only count on herself for backup at this point. She would get Jay out, and beyond that...She doubted there could be a reunion afterwards.

Parking Elijah's car in a grove of trees still some distance from the old witch mansion, Rachel stepped out of the vehicle, breathing in the summer air that was tainted with the crispness of approaching autumn. Gently shutting the door, she clicked the remote to lock the car and stuck the key on the windshield. She didn't expect she'd need the car again.

She glanced down at herself, brushing off her dark leggings and straightening her leather jacket, stomping her heels lightly to stretch her legs. A witch couldn't rely on magic alone, when certain spells were so draining. Pulling a small flask from her pocket, she drained it, grimacing at the strong herbal flavor of vervain. If a vampire tried to get a taste of her, they would bite off more than they could chew. Reaching into one of her boots, she checked her dagger was still secure. A well-aimed dagger was equally, if not more effective than a hex.

Starting off into the woods, moving downhill, she caught glimpses of the old building through gaps in the foliage overhead. The thing looked like it could use a coat of paint. Or twenty. And that was just the outside.

When Rachel cleared the edge of the trees surrounding the property, she could feel the power of the witches touching and recognizing her own. The magical community had been well aware of her great-grandmother's abilities, and Jasmine's power had transferred to Rachel. She was going to need all of it; maybe these spirits would help her as well. Stepping past the tree line and into the sight of anyone within the house, Rachel grinned devilishly, thinking of the best entrance to make. Certainly a loud one; there must be no doubt who Klaus was dealing with.

Conjuring a ball of flame, Rachel concentrated on potency, not size. Funneling strength into flame tirelessly was easy, something she had mastered long ago. Fireballs were one of her favorite spells, and she had caught on remarkably quickly. Tears pricked her eyes at the thought of her great-grandmother praising her, Jay squealing with delight when Rachel had shown her what she could do, Elena marvelling at her healed neck...

Blinking furiously and taking a deep breath, Rachel transferred the fireball to one hand, moving that arm behind her and preparing to swing. she counted to three, and swung her arm forward again. She exhaled as she released the spell, as fond of her theatrics as Elijah was. The deafening crashing noise the flame made as it destroyed the front door was like music to her ears, and she smiled grimly, swaggering down the sloping hill towards the mansion. Knock, knock.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Who will die, who will live, who will get rescued? please let me know via a review what you would like to see happen, and thanks again for reading. xoxo ~Bon<strong>


	8. Released

**HELLO EVERYONE! I am so sorry for the hiatus, I have become THAT AUTHOR... Life and stuff, and getting threatened unless I did not post other fics got in the way. I apologize, sincerely. So I have worked super hard on a longer-than-usual (I think?) chapter for Cruel Summer. **

**Umm, there is no elejah in this chapter, unfortunately. It didn't fit to bring their situation into this chap - they will for sure start off the next chapter. Thanks for hanging in there guys, as I develop the many different aspects of my plot and clear things up...**

**Umm, anybody out there Team Original like I am? I am bringing them back ;) However, there are a lot of them who need to be addressed, and you'll see my method of, umm, filtering who is in my story. **

**As always, I own nothing...except Rachel and Jay...BAMFS...and thanks to Buffy Salvatore and ALL of the incredibly lovely TWITTER reviews and praise I receive on a regular basis now! You guys ALL rock, each and every one of you. Words cannot express my thanks for your feedback and support.**

**Songs for this week include "The Promise" by Within Temptation, and "Rise Above This" by Seether. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Klaus watched from a filthy, upstairs window of the mansion as Rachel began her lone assault. He didn't move a muscle as the house shuddered from the impact of another blast of power. He wasn't worried...He was only slightly concerned, looking out at the blasted sunlight. Poor timing. He couldn't leave if he wanted to, right now; he still couldn't face the sun, and there was no time to organize a safe exit, and the witch had broken down his door...And where the fuck was Stefan?<p>

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Klaus forced himself to think rationally. The witch had no chance against a house full of vampires; especially including himself and his newly acquired ally. He summoned an evil grin, turning to the only other person in the room; his oldest brother, Vladimir. Vlad, as he was called by those close to him, looked none the worse for having spent three centuries sealed in an airless coffin, and on the surface appeared to hold no ill will for the one who put him there. His dark, wavy hair was back to its vibrant sheen; his face had returned to its usual beige-toned pallor; but the evil glint in his eyes was a new development. Clad in a leather jacket and dark jeans, modern clothing he had adapted to rather quickly, Vlad looked no more out of place in this era than Klaus.

It had been no random stroke of luck that Rachel had overheard where the other Originals were hidden; Klaus had spread the word among his minions, knowing the other side would soon hear and attempt to use his family against him. But there was a method to the madness.

The secret that vervain could kill Originals, enough of it, had been revealed to Klaus years ago, when he had tortued the famous witch Jamie, Rachel's great-grandmother, though he knew nothing of the relation. That had been her end, at his hands, when he had heard of Elijah consulting her for help on killing him, Klaus. A long session of torture, aimed at discovering what she had told Elijah, followed by draining her dry and dumping her body on her family's doorstep. The information had never seemed useful, until now.

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks past, Klaus had visited the warehouse where he'd been keeping his family, opening the antique coffins for the first time in centuries, removing the daggers from their hearts one at a time, and offering each weak, disoriented Original a deal. Join his side against Elijah, or face a permanent death. He had allowed none of them to feed, so they remained in a fragile state mere steps away from complete mummification. That did not stop them conveying refusals, as strongly as they could.<em>

_ "Your brother is and always will be a thousand times more honorable than yourself, Niklaus," his mother, Elisabeta, had croaked. _

_ His brothers, Gabriel and Mikhail, had both shaken their heads, Gabriel attempting to spit at him, and Mikhail turning away to burrow himself further into his coffin. _

_Magdalena and Sasha, his sisters, had been particularly trying. Magdalena's golden curls, diminished by "death" and lack of air, trembled as she let loose a single tear, managing to whisper, "You are not who you once were, Niklaus. I would never help you in your evil mission."_

_ Sasha, the boldest of his siblings, had attempted to rise from her coffin, dark locks of hair swinging, and lunged for Klaus, fangs bared. He had stepped back, and she had crumpled to the floor, any power anger had given her drained. Klaus had gently picked her up, returning her to the coffin and pressing a kiss to the matted black strands of her hair. He still must do what he came here for. _

_He had given them all a choice, save for their father; the one who was not his own, who had killed his own father so long ago. He had simply killed Andrei outright, stabbing him with a vervain-soaked stake after removing the dagger, then pouring a highly-concentrated mixture of vervain and water inside the coffin. As a final touch he shoved sprigs of vervain into his father's mouth, standing back with satisfaction as Andrei's body burned from the inside out before his very eyes. Why had he not done this before?_

_He had ripped out the hearts of his mother and brothers Gabriel and Mikhail, then sprayed the same vervain solution over their bodies to disintegrate them, feeling nothing for the family he viewed as traitors, no matter that he had "killed" them and morphed their opinions himself. This is what mercy gained him; betrayal and judgment. Never had he been so thankful for the existence of vervain; he could finally be rid of the tethers to his weak, human life._

_ He was torn over how to treat his sisters; he had expected sympathy from the females. He'd always tried to protect Magdalena and Sasha when they were human, even though they obviously preferred Elijah; Mag was only 16 when they were turned, and Sasha 20. Klaus was conflicted; he wanted them to both suffer, and live as long as possible, at the same time. _

_He had settled for lining his sisters' coffins with vervain, binding them with vervain-infused rope, and shutting the coffins. They would suffer, and then they would die. _

_ He was shocked when, after reviving his eldest brother, he had quickly agreed to help Klaus. Vlad had managed to explain in a harsh whisper that Klaus' behavior had been provoked by Elijah, and that if Elijah were eliminated, Klaus could be Vlad's younger brother once again. Klaus did not inform him of his hybrid condition; that could wait_.

_ The whole point of this was to lead Elijah to the truly-dead bodies of his family, or what was left of them. In a corner of his twisted mind, Klaus had not believed from the beginning that any of them would aid him after what he had done to them. Vlad had surprised him, and while he suspected cowardice or an ulterior motive, he chose to spare him for now and accept his aid, such as it was. Klaus had helped him out of the coffin, tossed him a blood bag, trusting he could figure out how it worked, and gestured for him to follow._

* * *

><p>Rachel was warming herself up well, feeling twinges of satisfaction every time a burst of magic hit the old house. She finally reached the old, wrap-around porch, and slowly walked up the steps. No vampires had shown their faces yet through the open front doorway, and she was slightly disappointed. Shaking out her wrists, she rolled back her sleeves, retrieving the dagger from her boot. This was for her grandmother, who had been killed by vampires; this was for Jay, captured and most likely being tortured; this was for Elena, her new friend whose life had been so upset by vampires; and this was for her, Rachel, whose own life had never been close to normal, due to the supernatural.<p>

As she stepped inside the house, the first vampire came charging at her; he was young, and awkward with his newfound speed and reflexes. She dodged his attack and quickly staked him with the dagger, whipping around and avoiding another vampire's lunge, swinging a stiletto heel under its leg, tripping it, then pinning it to the ground before staking it as well. This was too easy; her opponents were all newbies, as if she were expected, and trying to be worn down by her enemy.

Straightening from the floor, Rachel removed her jacket, finding it a burden, revealing a tight white t-shirt. She flung the jacket to the ground, tossing another blast of magic at the ancient staircase, where more vampires had appeared. Two caught on fire, and another fled upstairs. This was becoming pointless.

Closing her eyes, Rachel focused on finding Jay, stretching tendrils of power throughout the house in search of her. She hit the cellar, and felt a sort of mental ping. Her eyes shot open, and her gaze darted around the entryway, seeking an entrance to the basement.

* * *

><p>A nondescript wooden door, brittle with age, gave way easily under a kick from Rachel, who slowly descended the aged stairs, the clack of her heels echoing eerily. Pausing a moment, she listened for any sign of the vampires she knew had to be a few floors up. She heard nothing, save for the dripping of water in the cellar below.<p>

Stepping into the room itself, Rachel let her eyes adjust to the dimness. There were old wooden crates everywhere, a dusty set of shelves in one corner...and a set of empty chains at her feet. Crouching down, she waved a hand over them; they had held someone, but not Jay. Rising, Rachel strode into the center of the room, where a metal chair sat, vacant, bolted to the floor. Jay was not down here...her damn powers had misled her.

Even from a few paces away she caught the scent of vervain emanating from the chair; there must have been a _lot_ around at some point. Wincing at the thought of what that much would have done to Jay, she examined the chair, surmising any prisoners must have been taken upstairs. This was an obvious trap; but there was nothing for it. She'd come here for a reason, and she knew she could get some help from the other side.

Turning back towards the stairs to leave, Rachel froze, spotting her path blocked. "Hello, my lovely."

* * *

><p>Jay and Jeremy sat back to back, their chairs bound together with chains and vervain-soaked rope, the feeling of which was branded into Jay's mind now. They were surrounded by Klaus' vampires, locked in a spacious room on the second floor. Bonnie Bennett stood by the door, a burly vampire on either side of her, tears silently streaming down her face. She held a grimoire, and was quietly reciting latin words. Klaus had demanded she put up a protection spell for him in case Rachel proved more difficult than he anticipated.<p>

Jeremy was frustrated beyond imagination; Klaus had been keeping he and Bonnie for weeks now, and it was driving him insane, the waiting. And why had the witch spirits not come to Bonnie's aid, or at least driven these enemy vampires out of their own territory? They'd shown they could at _least_ slam a door or two.

A loud bang sounded from below, shaking the room. Bonnie's chanting was cut off, and everyone listened intently. Shrieked words from downstairs drifted up to their ears.

"You goddamn bastard! You think you can just take anything from anyone and no one will stop you? Well, you were wrong. And the time has come for you to see that!" It was Rachel's voice, distorted by emotion and distance. She sounded distraught and angrier than Jay had ever heard.

A loud crash resounded through the house, and the shrill cries of a vampire in pain was heard.

"Get down here, you fools!" Klaus' voice yelled, sounding unsettled.

His vampires all looked at each other, then scrambled to the doorway, thundering down the stairs one after the other.

Bonnie dashed to Jay and Jeremy, looking hurriedly over her shoulder as she muttered a spell to release the bindings. Jeremy threw the loosened chains off himself, pulling Bonnie to him and hugging her tightly. Jay rose on shaky legs, staring at the patch of sunset light streaming through through the window, which had nearly reached her by that point. Klaus had given her a few ounces of blood each day, enough to keep her going to maintain the torture; she was incredibly weak and the sunlight would not help. She turned to Bonnie. "I'm sorry to burst in on the reunion, but has anyone seen a pair of earrings?"

Bonnie finally pulled away from Jeremy, reaching into the pocket of her hoodie and producing Jay's emerald earrings. "Klaus wanted me to despell them, I lied and said I was working on it...I am so sorry. We had no idea he would come back, we were taken by surprise..."

Jay cut her off, waving a hand tiredly and taking the earrings back. Once they were back in her ears, she took a deep breath, stepping in front of the large window. Nothing happened, and she nodded, satisfied. "We need to get out of here. I'm sure that's my friend Rachel downstairs, I've got to help her somehow." She swayed suddenly, leaning against the wall for a moment.

"She needs blood," said Jeremy.

"We need to get out of here more than I need blood," argued Jay, her words slightly slurred.

Bonnie nodded, grabbing Jeremy's hand. "There's a back door, I want Jeremy out of here. No arguments," she said urgently, looking up at Jeremy. "I can't protect you right now."

He looked between the women, distressed. "If I'm escaping out the back way, can I at least give Jay some blood to tide her over?"

Bonnie bit her lip, glancing at Jay, whose emerald eyes had shot open, assessing Jeremy. "I don't know about that, Jeremy. I don't know her well enough to offer you up as a snack!"

Jeremy ignored her, crossing to Jay and rolling up the sleeve of his plaid shirt. "I know you'd never ask, so I'm offering."

Jay stared at him. "What is it with the Gilberts and offering their life force at the drop of a hat?"

It was Jeremy and Bonnie's turn to stare. "What did you say?" asked Bonnie, clutching her grimoire to her chest and furrowing her brows.

Jay cast her eyes downward. "Merely an observation, I haven't the time to explain. You are weak as well Jeremy, I doubt they were feeding you even _one _square meal a day-" She was interrupted by Jeremy shoving his wrist in her face.

"Don't even bother refusing. This needs to happen, and your friend is dying downstairs as we hesitate," murmured Jeremy.

Jay's eyes flicked back to the offered wrist. Opening her mouth to reveal elongated fangs, she drew in a breath, eyes darkening and veins rising to the surface around her eyes. Pausing for just a second, she sank her fangs deeply into his wrist, drinking as quickly as she could. Jeremy winced, looking at the ceiling, and Bonnie reached a hand out, letting it drop as she realized the two were right.

After a moment, Jay dropped his wrist, licking her lips and looking to Bonnie. "I trust you to heal him, I don't want to use my own blood right now..."

Bonnie nodded, going to Jeremy's side and muttering a quick spell, waving a hand over his wrist. The bite marks disappeared before their eyes, and Bonnie wiped away the remaining blood with her sleeve. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Rachel was outnumbered. Very outnumbered. She had managed to fight her way up one floor from the basement, to gain some space, but Klaus still had nearly 20 vampires with him, plus himself. And, she had discovered, his brother Vlad, as Klaus had called him. It was all she could do to keep them at bay at this point, surrounded as she was.<p>

They were in a large room to one side of the mansion, it looked like a library. Klaus, wearing a red button-down shirt and slacks, was watching, hands in pockets, as his minions tried to take Rachel down. She noticed he stayed well away from the blinding light from the sunset, finding its way in through cracks in the roof. Vlad, however, seemed to revel being back in the sunshine; he stood near a window, watching as well, protected by his Original abilities.

She was frustrated that this had turned into a spectator sport. Creating a wall of fire around herself to gain some room, Rachel concentrated, hard, focusing on a spell to kill multiple enemies. The room needed to be cleared.

Pulling power from the existing flames, and calling upon the spirits of the house, Rachel expanded the wall of fire, sending it tearing through the room. The smell of burned clothes; the sight of flailing, burning bodies; the screams of the writhing vampires; it all filled the room. When she was satisfied, Rachel snuffed out the flames with a snap of her fingers.

Attempting to quence the fatigue she now felt, Rachel looked up at the only other vampires remaining in the room; Klaus and Vladimir. She knew now she couldn't hope to destroy them; she had used too much power, but hopefully she had caused a large enough distraction for Jay to get free, wherever she had been kept. And Rachel had ingested the vervain; perhaps that would do something, if she were bitten...

Drawing herself up to her full height, she cocked her head to the side, her chestnut-colored hair swinging at her movements. "Well?" She placed a hand on her hip, trying hard not to sway. The situation really was grave.

Klaus shoved his weight off of a bookshelf, stalking forward. "My, my, we expect a lot of ourselves and the resident spirits, eh? Not feeling tired? You think you can still take out an Original and myself?"

Rachel grinned. "Do you know how my great-grandmother was? A great and powerful witch, I've inherited a lot from her...Oh wait, you only remember people if you've _killed_ them, is that right? Well, you definitely should remember Jamie then."

Klaus' only response was a raised brow.

"I am not your average witch, like the Bennett girl, whether the spirits like her or not. There is much more to come, Klaus, and even when I have left this world, I will still visit to ensure your end. It's a shame I won't see it today." She smiled ruefully, sensing someone approaching the door to the library.

When Jay and Bonnie burst in, Klaus turned to them. "The other witch bitch. You can always trust a Bennett to play turncoat when you look away for just a moment...And dear Jacqueline, my little plaything. Feeling sore still?"

Rachel's gaze flew to her friend, whom she hadn't laid eyes upon in over a week. She appeared alright, she had obviously fed somehow...What did Klaus mean?

Jay scoffed, glaring. "I've had better."

Rachel, comprehending at last, gave a mental shudder at what Klaus must have done to her best friend; but Jay seemed to be fine, so Rachel opted for a loud laugh. "Hear that, Klaus?" And with that, she sent a blast of power at him, knocking him off his feet. Vlad came alert, moving to his brother's side and offering a hand.

Before Klaus could accept it, Jay lunged for Vlad, tackling him to the floor as Bonnie moved forward, throwing a burst of magic at Klaus as well. Rachel threw another spell at Klaus, sinking to one knee with the effort. Her vision went dark for a moment, and all she could hear was Bonnie muttering spells, and the grunts of Vlad and Jay fighting. She tried to calm herself, blocking out the sounds and focusing on her magic.

When she became aware of her surroundings again, Jay had appeared at her side, with a split lip and cradling her left arm awkwardly. "Rachel?" Her voice trembled, and she was wide-eyed with uncertainty.

Bonnie looked back at the two of them. "We need to go. We can't take them like this."

"Can't we?" Rachel said, locking eyes with Bonnie, panting slightly. "Nice to meet you, Bennett. I'm Rachel. And I intend to make my death worth something. Please take Jay and get out of here!"

Jay grabbed her wounded arm, snapping it back into place with a grimace and a loud popping sound, staring in shock at her best friend. "No. I'm stronger than you, I could toss you over my shoulder right now and -" she was cut off as a blast of power from Rachel knocked her across the room, and crashing out the bay window.

* * *

><p>Getting to her feet slowly, Jay blinked in surprise at finding herself on the lawn. It was getting darker now, the sky a patchwork quilt of blue, purple and red. Klaus wouldn't be trapped inside for much longer. Rushing back toward the house, she found herself unable to cross the threshold. Trying again and again, ripping at her hair in frustration, she shrieked into the darkened house, "I'll see you again Rachel, that's a promise!"<p>

Rachel gritted her teeth with the maintenance of the barrier spell, looking at Bonnie once again. "Take Jay and anyone else left and get out of here. NOW."

Bonnie nodded, looking back at Klaus and Vlad, who had regained their footing, glaring menacingly. She backed towards Rachel, giving her a nod when she reached her, tears beginning to fall. She whispered, "No sacrifice against Klaus is in vain," and dashed outside to get Jay and Jeremy.

Staggering to her feet, Rachel released the barrier spell after Bonnie had been given enough time. As she faced the center of the room again, she was puzzled when she no longer saw Vlad and Klaus. Oh, shit.

A slight rustling near her ear was the only warning, before she was grabbed roughly, her head tilted to the side, and fangs were sunk deep into her neck. She managed a choking noise, struggling in the grip of her captor, realizing it was Vlad when Klaus sauntered back into view. "You let your guard down, my lovely. Tsk tsk."

His words enraged her more, and adrenaline found Rachel a burst of unnatural strength. Tearing herself from Vlad's hold, who fled the room, she faced Klaus and yelled, "Spiritus arma contra hostes hostium!"

It was a spell passed down from her great-grandmother; she'd been told it was the last spell anyone ever used. And now she understood why; with her neck still bleeding, she could feel her life force draining, every last bit of strength in her body combining with her inherited power and the atmosphere of the mansion for one last chance at harming Klaus.

With a muttered, "Hope you feel this in the morning," Rachel let loose the magic, causing a furious wind to whip around the room, eliciting screams of pain from Klaus, who sank to his knees. Blood began pouring from Klaus' nose; he gripped his head in his hands, toppling to his side on the floor.

Rachel began to get very light-headed; images from throughout her life flashed in her vision; being told she was a witch, mastering her first difficult spell, meeting Jay, her first shot of Jack Daniels, that hilarious Armani discussion with Elijah, Elena's polite smile as she was introduced...Tears formed in her eyes, but they were joyous tears, satisfied tears. Her work would be finished.

After a moment, the gale ceased, all magic draining from the room, papers and dust sinking to the ground. Finding some relief, Klaus had begun crawling on all fours towards the door, and finding it dusk, flung himself outside, making for the woods. The ruined library became very silent, as if in memory of what had just happened.

In the silence, Rachel gave a last huff of breath, smiling, and collapsed onto the old wooden floorboards.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? We still have aftermath of this "battle" to cover, but this was the main show. And like I promised, Elejah will reappear next chapter. What did you guys think of the Originals, their names, who's your fave? Vlad is not the only one who will reappear. [*cue spooky music*] So let me know your thoughts please, either on here or twitter ... xoxo Bon<strong>


	9. You lose some, you gain some

**Hello everyone! So sorry it's been a bit of a wait, I'm not sure what was wrong with my muse. I'm a little bogged down, with 2 multi-chaps going at once, and oneshots pending, and people requesting...LOL! And of course real life interfering, and all that jazz.  
>Always sad when you lose a character, particularly an OC of your own making, but who knows, Rachel may not be gone forever.<br>Gets a little smutty near the end - can i get a hollah from my "Day" fans?  
>Inspirational songs for this week include "Moonlight Waltz" by Theatres Des Vampires, and "give me everything" by Pitbull+Ne-yo. Contradictory, I know.<strong>

**Thank you for keeping with me, guys. And enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Elijah drove the car slowly through the creaky, rusted gates of Mystic Falls Cemetey; the "warehouse" was actually a mausoleum, located in a wooded area in a distant corner of the property. The bright summer day's air held a slight chill; as if the cheery weather knew what macabre secrets the forbidding place harbored. The structure itself looked commonplace enough; made of concrete and stone to keep it as cool as possible, its gray color was dreary and unexciting to the eye. A solid padlock gleamed in the sunlight, emphasizing the denial of access; to the average individual, of course.<p>

As Elena's SUV came to a crackling stop on the gravel before the mausoleum, its inhabitants stared in silence for a moment. Who could have known that this drab building housed such incredible beings? A sudden breeze stirred the trees along the short footpath that led to it, sending dead leaves tumbling against the dim entryway steps.

Elena turned from the eerie sight, grasping Elijah's hand in her own, smiling as reassuringly as she could when his eyes met her own. She and Damon were still rattled from the news of Stefan's death; the last leg of the trip had been mostly silent; Damon staring numbly at his brother's ring, Elena trying hard not to blame herself for recent events, and Elijah lost in thoughts of his family.

Giving Elijah's hand one last squeeze, Elena opened her door and stepped out of the car, relishing the feel of the familiar summer breeze on her face. This summer had been a rough one, but it had not been all bad...

She let the breeze whip her long hair back and forth, as the sound of footsteps crunching on gravel approached. Elijah and Damon, both solemn-faced, moved to stand on either side of her, and they examined the mausoleum together.

"Excellent venue for a rave," Damon remarked dryly, startling Elena. "A little glitter thrown here and there, park a keg on that top step, add some uninhibited sorority girls...Why isn't Ke$ha all over this place?"

Elena smiled, finally catching the wandering strands of her hair and tucking them behind her ears. Elijah pulled an antique pocketwatch from within his suitjacket, flicking it open and regarding its cracked face for a moment before closing it gently. "It's time. Jacqueline is waiting."

At his words, Damon shook himself visibly, speeding to the barrred doors and grasping the hefty padlock. Snapping it open, he tossed the loose chains aside and waved Elena and Elijah in. Elena cast him a sad smile as she passed, entering the musty atmosphere of the building and stopping short once she was a few steps inside. Elijah moved past her quickly as she stared. It was one large room, divided by large wooden shelves that formed aisles. Obviously, the Originals were not the only ones kept here; coffins were visible filling every rack.

Elijah called from the back of the room, and Elena and Damon headed towards his voice, passing the eerie contents of the place and found him in the second-to-last aisle, one hand in his pocket, the other tracing ornate golden lettering on a shiny, mahogany coffin. The letters spelled "Elisabeta".

"My mother," he said very softly, removing his hand and turning to them. "They all appear unlocked. Salvatore, would you mind helping me by opening the others?" He gestured to the aisle behind them, and Damon sped off to do so. Elena folded her arms across her chest, feeling a chill run down her spine, and remained with Elijah.

Turning back to the mahogany coffin, Elijah gripped the ornate golden handle and swung the lid upwards. Elena, standing off to the side, couldn't see what was inside, but she caught a strong whiff of vervain, and saw Elijah go completely still except for his eyes, which darted back and forth, staring at the coffin's contents.

Elena unfolded her arms, starting towards Elijah, when he held up a hand, abruptly shutting the coffin and moving around it to the next one, solid back, with no labeling on it. He lifted the lid of that one, shutting it quickly and moving to a series of three burnished oak coffins. Glancing at the contents of the first two, he paused for a moment, closing his eyes as if in pain. Elena moved to his side, not stopping this time. "What is it?"

Smelling that strong vervain scent again, Elena looked down at the still-open coffin Elijah was standing over. She gasped, spotting what was inside, covering her mouth in horror and turning away, trying not to vomit. She'd seen so much up to this point, but whatever remained in that coffin wasn't even humanoid. The vervain had burned all tissue, leaving a seeping mess on the bottom of the coffin; the skeleton lay in it, the skull completely severed and lying beside the ribcage. There was no dagger in sight.

Elijah inhaled sharply, dropping the lid of this coffin and moving on to the last in this aisle. Gripping the handle of the glossy casket, he found himself unable to open it, feeling actual dread at what he would find in the coffin of his eldest brother Vladimir. His eyes closed, he was impervious to Elena approaching until he felt her smaller hand grab his, pulling it away. Opening his eyes, he saw her take a breath and swing open the cover with a flourish, and they both stared. Nothing lay inside, no blood, bones, no dagger...Absolutely nothing. Elena dropped the lid, and looked up at Elijah. "They...how...?"

Elijah turned away, kicking a wooden crate and sending it flying into the wall, in a rare display of emotion. He ran his hands through his hair, attempting deep breaths, and trying to think rationally. Elena watched, concerned, biting her lip; a sudden gleaming caught her eye, and she looked to see everything the crate had contained spilled out onto the cement floor. Antique daggers, seven of them, lay scattered on the ground.

Elena rushed past Elijah, dropping to the ground and grabbing a dagger, examining it closely. "Why would he leave them...?"

"He meant for us to find this...Niklaus," Elijah said quietly, coming to kneel next to her. "He killed them...he must have found out somehow the key to our mortality..."

A shout from Damon drew their attention, Elena dashing to the back aisle as Elijah rose more slowly, fearing the worst. His sisters were the only coffins he had not seen yet...And those would mean the most.

Flicking dust off of his jacket, Elijah walked to where Damon was, leaning over a coffin. Casting his eyes over it, Elijah noted the golden lettering spelling "Sasha", and mentally winced. Could he see this? On the bright side, his determination to see Klaus destroyed was even more pronounced...

Damon had his hand inside the coffin for some reason, and as Elijah approached, he beckoned with the other. "You need to see this."

* * *

><p>The night was the darkest Jeremy had seen in a while; it was summer, and yet charcoal-colored clouds obscured the moon; the impenetrable darkness made it difficult to see anything at all. When Rachel and Bonnie had told him to run, he hadn't wanted to; he'd settled for making it to the forest's edge, sitting and waiting for Bonnie to reappear.<p>

The sun had set, but not before Jeremy had observed the vampire Vlad fleeing from the house. Jeremy had watched as Vlad dashed outside, made it to the treeline and looked back, before slinking into the forest at another point. Jeremy knew he could do nothing against, essentially, someone as strong as Elijah, and so he waited. And waited more.

At last, Bonnie had come to find him, tears running down her face, saying simply, "Jay's friend is gone," and wrapping her arms around him tightly. Jeremy had held her for a long time, not needing an explanation just yet. When she finally pulled back, Bonnie grabbed his hand. "We need to find them, Jay shouldn't be alone, even if we're flies on the wall at this point."'

They had slowly walked to the other end of the mansion, where smoke billowed out of holes in the multiple broken windows of the library. They soon spotted Jay, who had pulled Rachel's limp form out of the wreckage and now cradled it on the lawn, rocking back and forth gently. Bonnie's grimoire, bloodspattered, lay forgotten on the ground where she had dropped it earlier.

Blood from Rachel's nose had run down her face to meet with that from her neck wound; her white shirt was completely bloodstained; her jeans were torn, fingers bloodied as well; and yet, her lips were curved into a slight smile. The sight made Jeremy's heart ache with sadness; he'd never met the other witch, but if she was on their side, and a friend of his allies, he grieved for the loss. He couldn't imagine what Jay was feeling, with her friend dead, and the body in such a state.

Jay, as hungry as she must have been, appeared not to notice all of the blood; though her fangs were extended, her eyes were full of tears as she held Rachel, sobbing, and brushing the sweat-soaked bangs from her forehead. After a moment, Jay paused in her weeping, holding up a wrist and looking between it and her friend. Opening her mouth, she tore into her own wrist, shoving it against Rachel's lips and hoping, hoping, hoping...

But there was no response. No swallowing motion, no opening of the mouth to receive the life-saving fluid...The blood dribbled helplessly over Rachel's cold lips, running down her chin to blend with her own. Realizing her efforts were futile, Jay let out an anguished noise, a cross between a howl and sob, clutching Rachel to her even harder, pressing her lips to the chestnut hair, disregarding the wound in her own wrist, still bleeding sluggishly.

Jeremy and Bonnie looked solemnly at each other, silently agreeing to give Jay some space. With the help of a flame conjured by Bonnie, they moved some distance away, to sit under a large willow tree in the dark, on the grounds of the house.

* * *

><p>A long time passed, both Bonnie and Jeremy keenly feeling pangs of hunger and thirst, neither wanting to satisfy needs that seemed so inconsequential at the moment.<p>

The sky was growing lighter already, morphing from a deep purple to a pale lavender; nightfall's power much diminished in the face of summer. As light crept over the treetops surrounding the property, Bonnie tensed, her back going rigid as her brow furrowed. She turned to Jeremy. "Can you feel that?"

He looked at her blankly.

"There's...some sort of power in the air. Weird. Wasn't there a moment ago..." She trailed off, frowning deeply. A strong breeze suddenly ripped through the field, stirring the fronds of the willow tree vigorously.

"It's Rachel," Bonnie murmured sadly.

The wind hit Jay, sending the gnarled locks of her ebony hair flying around her face, Rachel's hair gently moving in the gust of air. Jay raised her head, wiping her tears and glancing in all directions. A sudden chill crept down her spine, as the air's temperature seemed to grow warmer around her. Her head snapped around as she could have sworn she heard her name called; no one was around, it was just her and the body of her friend. She became rigid as she felt something cold touch her cheek and quickly draw away.

A crackling noise drew her attention to the ground. Beside Rachel's limp hand lay a pristine, white piece of paper, blank except for some black lettering in the very center, written in a confident, bold hand. It had not been there a moment ago. It read, "Scare you? Don't be sad, hot piece of ass called Damon on the way to you. Will be watching; bury that disgusting carcass. Never quit, Klaus going down. P.S. car in the woods. -R."

Jay looked up, tears slowing their descent down her cheeks as she smiled at Rachel's blasé attitude, even after death. Of course she'd find a way to stick around...

Carefully laying Rachel down, she staggered to her feet, stuffing the paper into a pocket and cocking her head as she heard a car approaching. Turning towards the willow tree, she beckoned to Bonnie and Jeremy. She could hear the vehicle come to a screeching halt, doors opening and being closed, and someone heading in this direction from the road. She smiled as she heard Elijah's voice. "That's my car..."

* * *

><p>Damon stepped out of the car after one of their new passengers, almost laughing aloud at how awkward she looked in high-top sneakers and jeans. Quickly regaining his composure as he remembered who it was, he dashed off towards the mansion, leaving Elena and Elijah to help her. He spotted the remains of the front door, and scorch marks all over the front porch. Rachel's work, no doubt...<p>

Entering the mansion, he found the interior nearly destroyed; a door leading to the cellar blown off its hinges, the rickety staircase to the second floor eradicated. He could smell blood in the air, a lot of it; and smoke. Making his way down the main hallway, he found himself in the library. The room had been dingy and musty before, the air thick and unpleasant to breathe; old, moldy books that had gone unread for years had lined the thick shelves in the walls; it was all gone. Wrecked furniture, scorched walls, and still-smoking ashes of books greeted Damon's eyes as he surveyed the damage Rachel had done. A rustling noise startled him, and he whipped towards the broken bay windows, spotting Jay standing just inside the room.

Her usually vibrant hair was dull and tangled, she was wearing strange clothes, there was blood all over her, and her eyes were red...But she was beautiful to him, all the same, in any condition, as long as she was alive. All it took were two syullables, uttered quietly, and his heart broke and mended all at once. "Damon..."

He was in front of her in a split second, embracing her tightly as if he'd never let go again. If he had his way, he wouldn't...

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Jeremy had just noticed Jay leave Rachel's side, and both lunged to their feet. Before either could take a step, a young woman was in front of them, appearing to be in her early teens. Shining, golden hair fell over her shoulders in perfectly-formed ringlets, complimenting the sky blue of her large eyes. She wore a knee-length sundress patterned with bright flowers, cinched tightly with a cheerful green belt, under a pink cardigan, she was like Goldilocks come to life, looking the picture of innocence, except for her suspicious gaze planted on them. Narrowing her blue gaze, she folded her thin arms over her chest, raising her chin. "A witch."<p>

Her words gave Bonnie a moment's hesitation, before shoving Jeremy behind her and flexing her hands. "A vampire."

Before either could move, Elijah's voice sounded from off to the side. "Not just any vampire."

Bonnie flicked her gaze in his direction, not even hestitating before summoning fire to her hands, preparing to blast Elijah with it. As she raised her hands, Elena appeared, running as fast as she could and throwing herself in front of Elijah. "No, Bonnie!" Catching her breath, she continued. "They are here to help!"

"Last time I saw that bastard, he was supposed to help. We ended up losing our _one_ chance at destroying Klaus!" Bonnie cried, looking between Elijah and the blond girl. "And who is this? I can feel her power..."

The girl in question cocked her head, glossy yellow tresses falling to the side as she scowled, blurring to Elijah's side. "Who is this witch that would harm my brother?"

Jeremy's mouth fell open, and he looked at Bonnie, whose hands fell to her side. "Brother...? Then that means..."

"The Originals are out," said Elena, "Those that are still alive, that is...This is Magdalena," she explained, gesturing with one hand to the girl and grabbing Elijah's hand with the other, and taking a deep breath. "We can explain later. Where are Jay and Rachel?"

The downcast looks and nervous shifting of both Jeremy and Bonnie told Elena something had definitely happened.

Another addition to the conversation appeared, another young woman, around twenty years old. She had tanned skin, and dark, wavy hair ending midway down her back, shimmering in the early morning sunlight. Wearing a v-neck t-shirt, skintight dark jeans and sneakers, she marched up to Elijah and Elena and deadpanned, "The sorceress is dead. The Salvatore boy has Jacqueline. She appears alright."

By this point, Jeremy and Bonnie's heads were going to explode, if their facial expressions were any indication. Elijah looked at them somberly. "This is my other younger sister, Sasha. She can be rather blunt at times. And now, I think we'd better find Jacqueline."

* * *

><p>They crossed the lawn at human speed to accommodate Elena, Jeremy, and Bonnie, finding Damon attempting to comfort Jay, who was once again crouched over Rachel. Elijah sped to her side, relieving Damon for a moment, who stepped back and looked sadly at Rachel' body.<p>

Elijah placed a hand on Jay's shaking shoulder. "I am so sorry, my dear Jacqueline...So sorry we were not here in time to help..." He trailed off, not knowing how to comfort her. He looked over his shoulder at Elena, sending a silent plea to Elena for help.

She came forward, gathering Jay in a tight embrace, and murmuring nonsense to her. Sasha and Magdalena looked at each other, Sasha averting her eyes quickly from the scene, Magdalena's eyes filling with tears as she looked upon Rachel's body. "It never became easy, seeing death, though we were so often the reaper's instrument." She spoke to Bonnie and Jeremy, who had come up alongside her cautiously.

Turning to them, she gestured a short way from the others, waving a graceful hand to Sasha to join them. "We will not bite."

Magdalena led the way, turning and beckoning the humans closer. Sasha sauntered along behind them, shoving her hands in her pockets and looking up at the sky. Magdalena held her hands up in a placating gesture, saying softly, "My sister and I, and indeed my brother as well, wish you no harm whatsoever. Sasha and I are readjusting to life in the...world outside of a coffin. Elena has been kind enough to inform us of current events, find us suitable wardrobes...I do not know what we would have done without her, for so many reasons, and I assure you, we will do our best to aid you and ensure Niklaus is eliminated from all of our lives." She gave them an earnest look, turning to Sasha. "What do you have to say, Sasha?"

Sasha ran a long lock of dark hair through her fingers, before raising her mascara-laden lashes to meet their gazes one by one. "You must understand, we were not all caught centuries ago. I had lain dormant only a few decades, before I was...released." Here she looked uncomfortable, shuddering slightly in recollection of some unsettling memory. "I know of makeup, I know of the telephone, I know of a civil war in this country...And I have born witness to many of Klaus' treacherous actions, not the least of which was staking myself and my other siblings. He must be stopped, and we will help you. You have my word." She offered her hand to Bonnie and Jeremy in turn, shaking theirs firmly and nodding in satisfaction. "Now, I suggest we deal with the sorceress properly; there is bad juju associated with laying them to rest incorrectly." She suddenly gave a wide grin and a wink, nodding towards the large house and blurring back to the others.

Magdalena gave a nod and sunny smile to Jeremy and Bonnie, gesturing for them to go ahead as they rejoined the group.

Jay was upright now, standing tall and no longer showing any trace of tears. Her face held determination, an unspoken promise to avenge Rachel, whose body had been carefully carried inside.

Everyone had unconsciously lined up; Damon had found an old can of kerosene inside the crumbling mansion, and had doused whatever he could reach, and now stood with an arm wrapped around Jay. Elena stood leaning against Elijah; she had taken Bonnie aside and told her she would explain everything later, but that she and Elijah had reached...an understanding. Bonnie had only nodded, sighing and admitting a lot had changed.

Jeremy stood with his arms folded, watching sadly as Bonnie searched through her grimoire for a powerful flame spell. Magdalena and Sasha were on either side of him, Magdalena standing with her hands folded neatly in front of her, waiting patiently, Sasha in a similar position but with head bowed slightly, arms folded tightly across her own chest.

Bonnie had found the correct page, tracing her finger across the aged ink carefully, murmuring to herself. After a moment, she stood, turning to look at Jay. At a curt nod from the female vampire, Bonnie turned to face the old house one last time, chanting an incantation quickly, and falling silent as a trail of flames began at her feet, snaking into the library, quickly setting anything and everything in its path ablaze.

Soon the entire house was engulfed, old, dry wood easily giving way to the flames, sending dark smoke spiralling into the sky. Luckily, the area was secluded enough that no one from town should think the smoke too conspicuous.

Everyone except Jay and Damon turned to leave, as charred wood weakened and toppled over in the conflagration, sending sparks flying in the morning air. Elijah, Elena, Magdalena, Sasha, Jeremy, and Bonnie all took Elena's car, heading into town to regroup and refresh. Jeremy and Bonnie, having been Klaus' captives, were all too ready for showers and fresh clothing.

The car Rachel had arrived in had been left for Jay and Damon, remaining in the secluded area Rachel had chosen for her last parking space. Jay had wished to watch for a little while longer before leaving, but found herself turning her face into Damon's shoulder as the mansion burned, unable to watch, hoping she was giving her beloved friend a sufficiently dignified sendoff.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Damon had coaxed Jay away from the weakening inferno, leading her to the car, finding it where Rachel had left it. Jay had strengthened as she left the wreckage behind, talking long strides and shaking her arms as if to rid herself of the sorrow.<p>

Damon had driven them to the Salvatore boarding house; it had been registed to Jeremy weeks ago, as he was more protected than the average human, and they could not use Elena again; but either way, it was under threshold protection now. Jay had been quiet the whole ride, making Damon quite uncomfortable; he'd cranked the radio loud, belting out "Wheel in the Sky" by Journey, shocked speechless when Jay had started singing right along with him.

When he'd finally pulled in to the driveway, he'd turned off the ignition, resting his arm on the back of his seat and simply watching Jay. She'd given him a small smirk, turning to face him and asking what he was looking at.

"Just the most beautiful woman in the world," he returned, leering and winking.

Jay had sobered, running her hands through her ragged hair. "Damon...Klaus...did things to me when I was captured. He wanted his medallion so badly...He...If I hadn't been a vampire, I would never have survived. I don't think I was going to anyways, if Rachel hadn't come..."

Damon frowned deeply, catching Jay's cheek as she averted her face and returning her gaze to his own. "What did he do to you?" She flinched from his touch, again raking her hair back from her face.

"He..." she started uncertainly, biting her lip. "He, um...tortured me...intimately..." She trailed off as Damon's fury became evident; his blue eyes hardened, brows furrowing and the hand remaining on the steering wheel clenched the material alarmingly hard. "He did _what_? _Why_ is that bastard not dead yet? How could I let him take you..."

He was becoming increasingly agitated, and Jay sought to soothe him, laying a hand on his arm and running the other along his jawline. "It doesn't matter, I survived, and I'm with you now. Those memories can be replaced."

He looked her in the eyes, turmoil raging in his ocean-blue irises as they searched her own emerald eyes. She didn't want to see such an expression on his face; it was probably mirrored in her own right now. She lunged forward in the confined space of the car, capturing his lips with her own desperately. Her fangs elongated slightly, accidentally piercing his lip, spilling blood around his mouth. The blood served as an aphrodisiac to Jay; she was so hungry, in so many ways. She recaptured Damon's mouth with her own, licking and sucking the blood from his lip, burying her hands in his silky black hair. He responded in kind, groaning slightly, one hand running up to cup her face, the other flattening against her back in an attempt to get her even closer.

Everything came to a screeching halt when Jay banged an elbow on the gearshift; they separated, Jay cursing cars and muttering about carriages having plenty of room for intimate activities, Damon trying not to laugh and suggesting they take the party inside. Jay readily agreed, rubbing her elbow and saying she needed a shower anyways.

* * *

><p>Twenty seconds later the door to Damon's bathroom burst open, Jay and Damon nearly toppling inside, lips locked again, hands tearing at clothing, bodies aching to obtain closer contact. They separated long enough for Damon to speed to the shower, flicking the dials hurriedly and sending steaming water cascading from the nozzles. He turned back to Jay, who had already undressed, and took a second to marvel in her beauty, even disheveled, before she forced his shirt over his head and lunged for the buckle of his jeans.<p>

When his jeans and boxers were tossed to the floor, Jay grabbed his erect cock, running a hand along its impressive length and grinning, the fingertips of her other hand teasing along his cheek. Her lips crashed down upon his again, needing to blot out every memory of every part of Klaus touching her. His arms came around her, pressing her close to him as their tongues wrestled, each giving and taking equally.

Jay broke free of Damon's grasp long enough to give him a playful shove into the shower. She admired the rivulets of water running down his body, steam rising around him as he stared at her with desire evident in his every gasp for air. Smiling wickedly, she entered the shower as well, shutting the door with a snap, and wagging a finger.

"First thing's first; I need to wash away a week of dirt and grime. Could you help a lady with that?" She ducked past him, reaching for a bottle of shampoo and handing it to him.

Damon obliged, poured a liberal amount into his hands, quickly lathering her hair from root to tip, and Jay closed her eyes in delight as his strong fingers worked the suds through her long hair. She turned to face the water, the steady stream rinsing her hair clean, and Damon kissed her again, water running down and around their locked lips. His hand inched lower, teasing along her ribs, stomach, and lower, before he plunged two fingers inside her, causing her mouth to break from his as she moaned, pressing against the wall of the shower.

Damon's fingers probed faster, elliciting another moan from Jay, who grabbed the back of his head, pulling his lips back to hers urgently. His removed his hand, gripping her hips into both hands, sliding her upwards against the slippery wall. She gasped when his thick shaft entered her swiftly, her walls enclosing him snugly, and they were both motionless for a moment, in silent pleasure. When he began to move within her, Jay thought she would die of bliss; no memories of Klaus' treatment flashed before her vision, she didn't cringe at Damon's loving touch; she was stronger than Klaus thought her. His torture had only lasted as long as the physical anguish had.

As Damon's thrusts increased, Jay relished the feeling, placing kisses from his temple to his neck, finally plunging her fangs into his neck. He understood the need for blood in this moment, particularly for her; she had gone too long without. He resisted the urge to drink from her as well, not wishing to weaken her further. Jay came a moment later, ripping her fangs from his neck and crying out, becoming limp, drooping her arms around his neck and sighing happily. He found his release just a moment later, pulling out and pinning Jay against the wall, pressing kisses to her hair, as they both just breathed, reveling in the other's presence. The water continued falling over them, oblivious to the gratification that had just been shared.

* * *

><p>At some point, they managed to leave the shower, Damon finding Jay a shirt of his to wear, and pulling on some boxers himself, before rushing downstairs to try to find some blood for Jay, who had to be starved by that point. Returning to his bedroom, he was amazed at how good she looked in his bed; shiny black hair tousled, flung around her thin shoulders, his own shirt clothing her, she sat in the middle of his bed, tempting him to ask for an encore. Instead he smiled, climbing into the bed with her, handing her a blood bag and opening one himself. She sipped daintily, like the gentlewoman he knew she'd been brought up to be, and he grinned at her manners. "My little lady."<p>

Jay, having drained the bag, licked the remaining blood from her lips, smiling broadly. She looked down, combing her fingers through her hair for a moment, deep in thought. Suddenly, she looked up at him, frowning slightly. "Are you going to tell me where the _hell_ Sasha and Magdalena came from?"

Damon finished his own blood, taking a deep breath and beginning to explain. He had found Sasha and Magdalena in their coffins, bound with vervain rope, and surrounded by vervain, suffocating slowly and in pain. That particular pain, Jay could relate to well, having been bound the same way. Neither was fully gone yet, and so Damon and Elijah had pulled them from their prisons as gingerly as possible, removing the ropes and sending Elena to the car for spare blood bags.

When both had ingested a full bag of blood, with color returning to their cheeks, hair regaining its sheen and muscles able to move on their own, Elijah had embraced both of his sisters, glad beyond words at this turn of events. He'd questioned them as gently as he could, trying to ascertain what exactly had happened to the rest of his family. Magdalena had told them of Klaus giving the choice between true death and pledging their allegiance to him, Elijah growing angrier by the moment at the treatment of Klaus' and his own kin. Sasha described her attempt to attack Klaus, Elijah smiling and ruffling her hair fondly.

He had introduced Elena, and explained what had been happening as succinctly as he could. When he felt his sisters were recovered adequately from their previously-comatose states, he had ushered them out of the crypt, not wishing them to see what remained of the rest of their family. He had yet to discover what had become of Vlad. He could only assume his brother had joined Klaus.

When Damon finished his part of the story, Jay looked unsettled. "Vlad is with Klaus. He helped him fight...Rachel..."

Damon put an arm around her, and she leaned into his touch, both of them laying down and holding onto the other for dear life. For tonight, they could forget the threat of Klaus, and how close to death Jay had been...They could simply hope Rachel was alright, wherever she was...And they could indulge in each other's company. That was enough.

* * *

><p>Elijah had driven to Bonnie's house first, dropping off Bonnie and Jeremy. No one expected Klaus to try anything until he had taken a few days to regroup, so the group was comfortable separating. The rest of them had headed to Elena's house, tears coming to Elena's eyes at the sight of her childhood home. She had burst inside, startling Alaric into spilling a whole mug of tea down his shirt, and hugged him tightly nonetheless.<p>

When Elijah had been asked inside, and crossed the threshold, Alaric had lunged for a crossbow, Elena beating him to it and explaining the situation quickly. Magdalena and Sasha had lingered on the front porch awkwardly, until Elena had calmed down Alaric and realized she should invite them in. Trying to play the hostess, she decided the girls should share Jenna's room; she didn't feel as sharp a pang in her heart anymore as she opened the door for them, knowing she was doing the right thing.

When everyone was finally settled, and Alaric making friends with a new bottle of Scotch downstairs, Elena had flopped down on her bed, exhausted, Elijah lingering at the window and staring outside. When at last he turned from the window, he made to leave the room, Elena stopping him with a quick "Where are you going?"

He had turned to her, raising a brow and muttering something about securing the house.

"It's fine," Elena retorted, grabbing a pillow and tossing it at Elijah, who of course caught it reflexively. "Klaus can't get in, we just...we need to relax or we'll lose it! I know you're just as stressed as me. Stay here...please?"

Elijah had visibly relaxed, tossing the pillow back at her. "Compromise. I'll look around while you get ready for bed."

Elena had nodded, realizing his mind would not be at rest until he was certain the remainder of his family was safe. Moving to the bathroom, she'd showered quickly, brushing her teeth, and slipping on a cami and shorts like she usually wore to bed. She ran a brush through her damp hair, and walked back into her room, rubbing her eyes.

Spotting Elijah sitting on her bed, jacket removed and sleeves rolled up, she smiled sleepily, climbing onto the bed and getting right under the covers. Elijah joined her, wrapping his arms around her as she tucked her head under his chin.

Elena sighed. "I can't believe Rachel is gone. She was so full of life, so confident, so...badass." They both chuckled at her choice of words, falling silent as an ethereal breeze moved Elena's curtains. Her window was closed tightly.

After a quiet moment, Elijah broke the silence. "I don't believe she's fully gone, I could never be fully rid of someone so annoying." Elena chuckled, closing her eyes and shifting until she was comfortable. Elijah placed a kiss upon her hair as she fell asleep, glancing around the room amusedly as a few books toppled over from their secure placement in Elena's bookshelf. "Never."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? What do we think of Sasha and Magdalena, of Rachel's death and potential afterlife? The "Day" action? Please let me know what you think, review or hit me up on twitter with the same username! Thanks! ~xoxo Bon<strong>


	10. Setting the record straight

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I'm falling a bit below the chapter-a-week mark, I don't think I made any promises but I've been terribly blocked, reviews have dropped off...I'm basically an authorial mess at this point. Anything you guys would like to happen, please review, PM, let me know and I shall try to make it happen.**

**A huge shoutout to my RP-ing husband (Don't judge!) on twitter, ItweetElijah. He's an enormous help with these fickle things called folkloric details...**

**And thank you to twitter friends Jaymarie6 and CaptiveSoul13, both of whom pressure me to update. Thank you.**

**Songs for this week include "For The Heart I Once Had" by Nightwish, and "Bittersweet" by Within Temptation. I do hope I haven't repeated.  
>Thank you everyone, and as always, please review or hit me up on twitter with comments! Enjoy. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>It was not like the night of the sacrifice. Instead of flames burning brightly against the blackened night sky, barely visible raindrops drenched the landscape, blending with the gray of the daylight.<em>

_ The ground Elena stood on, the bleak hills around her, her long hair, her thin t-shirt, her jeans...It was all drenched. She, hugged her arms to her slender form, shaking uncontrollably. She blinked in an attempt to clear the water dripping over her vision, and as her sight cleared, she heard her name called. _

_ Turning, she came face to face with Elijah, who wore a simple white shirt, sleeves rolled up, and black trousers. He, too, was soaking wet, and she took a minute to admire the way the wet shirt clung to his shoulders, before meeting his gaze. Elijah's mouth was set in a grim line, eyes unbearably sad as they searched her own gaze._

_ "What's wrong?" Elena asked, reaching for his arm, flinching when he moved out of reach. "Elijah?"_

_ He shook his head slowly, hair partially concealing his eyes. "I won't use your blood again."_

_ "What do you me-" Elena was cut off as a maniacal laugh echoed across the sparse terrain. Flicking her gaze around them, Elena saw no one. Turning back to Elijah, she screamed. He was now on his knees, sputtering weakly, a wooden stake visible through his chest. Blood blossomed from the wound, quickly spreading across the pure white shirt, aided by the rain. He managed two words. "Run...Elena."_

_ She had no chance, for at that moment, her arm was grabbed by an unrelenting hand which swung her around to meet the cold eyes of Klaus, once again. His gray irises were like chips of ice, assessing her with the gaze an angler gives a caught fish. "Hello again, my lovely. Perhaps I ought to make sure I finish the job this time?" _

_ Elena blinked, and suddenly she and Klaus were standing on the edge of a cliff. She peered over, seeing only darkness below, and turned back to Klaus angrily. "What is this?"  
>"It is your death, Petrova doppelganger. Your final death," Klaus' mouth twisted in an evil grin, as he lunged at her. Elena had one moment to grasp what was happening before another body plowed into Klaus', forcing him away from her. She gasped as she saw it was Elijah,wearing the same bloodied shirt, moving with difficulty. <em>

_ The rain was still pouring down, vanishing into the ravine to Elena's left. She had no idea what to do; she had no weapon, this was Klaus..._

_ The two Originals stood facing each other now, Klaus again near the edge. Elijah took one last look at Elena, smiling mournfully. "I love you, Elena." And with that, he tackled klaus, sending them tumbling headlong over the edge. Elena let out a shriek, sinking to her knees and gasping for breath as she scrambled to look into the abyss. She could see nothing, and suddenly a voice sounded from behind her._

_ "This is what is going to happen if you do not realize your potential as a Petrova doppelganger," said the voice, an Eastern-European accent coloring the words._

_ Elena turned, half-blinded by tears, and spotted a girl standing just behind her. She wore a white shirt with loose sleeves, tightly corseted, over a colorful, floral-patterned skirt. She had the same facial features and olive complexion as Elena and Katherine; golden hoops hung from her ears; dark hair fell in tousled curls across her shoulders. She wore a sad smile as she knelt in front of Elena, taking her hands in her own. _

_ "You are more worthy than my first doppelganger; she was weak, cowardly. She took the easy way out. If you can rise to your potential, Elijah will be saved. We both want that, Elena Gilbert. I have no more time here, but I wished to show you what will happen if the filthy hybrid is not ended, if balance is not restored. Sasha and Magdalena know how I died. Farewell." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Elena's still-soaked hair. Elena closed her eyes, and when she felt the girl squeeze her hands once more, she opened them. The girl was gone. _

* * *

><p>Elena sprang awake, gasping for air and clutching her chest, still-drying tears covering her face as she sat up in her bed. "Elijah?" She looked around, and not seeing him, panicked. She leapt out of bed, flinging her door open and meeting Sasha's dark eyes.<p>

The shorter girl peered up at Elena, a slight frown on her face. "Bad dream?"

Elena nodded, trying to steady her breathing. "Where's Elijah?"

Sasha raised a brow slightly. "He left to confer with Jacqueline. Is everything all right?"

Elena nodded, turning to go back into her room, then paused. "Is it all right if I have a...talk with you and Magdalena?"

Sasha looked puzzled. "A talk?"

"There are some...things I think you'd know, about...my ancestors...and other things," Elena explained lamely. "I have some gaps in my knowledge that I think definitely need to be filled."

Sasha's gaze sharpened, and she nodded. "There are things you should know."

* * *

><p>Jay and Damon were in the library of the boarding house, Damon sprawled across a couch, Jay perched on the edge of a desk, tapping a pencil against her cheek as she perused yet another large, aged volume of legends and folklore. There had to be another way to kill Klaus.<p>

There was a muted clapping sound as Damon closed the book he was reading, sending a small cloud of dust into the still air of the room. "This doesn't seem to be getting us anywhere. I'm a man who's in the middle of the action, not writing it down afterwards." He stretched his arms above his head, yawning loudly.

Jay looked up from her book, a smile slowly spreading across her face as she raked a heated glance up and down his body. When his eyes met hers, she shook her head forcefully, returning to the book in her hands. This one was the boring memoirs of some nameless ancient witch. Who had thought this might help? She turned a page, discovering that a few pages were crusted together, looking like one thick page. She frowned, pulling gently at the pages; when she had worked them apart, she saw a reddish-brown substance splattered across the previously-hidden sheets. She grimaced, and attempted to read through the stains. As she realized what she was reading, she froze. "Damon."

The vampire in question was now pouring himself a generous helping of scotch, his back to Jay. "Mm?"

"This...this is what we've been looking for." Jay swung her legs over the edge of the desk, gracefully gaining her footing and hefting the book over to Damon. Slamming it down on the edge of the mini bar, she pointed to a passage on the withered parchment, in thick black script:

_The line of doppelgängers began with Charlotte. The unfortunate human girl was caught in the feud between the Voros Clan, otherwise known as The Original Vampires, the Lycanthropes, and we servants of nature, those with the gift of magic. The witches had given the Originals their abilities, unaware of Niklaus Voros' mixed bloodline; he had inherited lycanthrope abilities as well. Once the mistake had been realized, a ritual was decided upon to be attempted, to suppress the werewolf side of Niklaus forever, for he posed much too large a threat to the balance of the world if he remained as he was. It was decided upon that a young gypsy girl, Charlotte Petrova, would be used as a sacrifice in this ritual. She was the object of affection of Elijah Voros, and would be a willing sacrifice; willing sacrifices channel an exponentially larger amount of power in a ceremony. _

_ The ritual called for a large amount of human blood spilt and drank by Klaus, blood bewitched with a strong suppression and sealing spell. Short of killing Niklaus, which the other Originals would never stand for, this was all they could do. The true nature of the ritual, however, had to be kept from Niklaus, who cherished his werewolf side, though Andrei, his "father", now despised him because of it. He was told that this ritual would be done for each Original, to cement their power, and that he was simply going first._

_ The girl was told she was doing this for Elijah; that was the reason for her dedication and willingness. When the final moments came, and she was bound to an altar, all of us watching as Niklaus stepped into view; that was when she realized, and her resolution ended. The human girl struggled against her bindings, screaming of betrayal. When Klaus had drained her, and the life had fled her body, we all felt a chill run down our spines. This was not right, what we had done, taking an innocent human before her time. And a gypsy, at that. But what was done was done, even though we could sense the ritual had not fulfilled its purpose. The girl's body was taken to the edge of the gypsy camp and left; the vampires left the area soon after, permanently. _

_ Little did we all know, the gypsies were angry beyond comprehension, enough to call upon magic themselves. We learned later the following facts. One of the most treasured members of their clan had been murdered; Charlotte was the daughter of their leader, whose wife was a powerful gypsy witch in her own right. They cursed the one who had taken their daughter, but it was a double-edged spell; they also blessed the one who would have saved her, for they knew of her affiliation with Elijah, and how deep the affection ran, regardless of his loyalty to his family. _

_ Klaus was cursed with needing the blood of Charlotte's descendants, through her other relatives, to fully unleash his hybrid nature, among a few other ingredient.. Very specific descendants; they would be her doppelgänger, looking exactly like her, to haunt those who had done her wrong, to inspire any guilt possible. And while they would of course be human, if they reached the age Charlotte had died at, 18, a secret in their blood would be unlocked. It would become fatal for the hybrid to come into contact with, if indeed a hybrid state was achieved. For the other Original involved in the curse, the doppelgänger's blood would strengthen him enough to destroy the hybrid, provided the right steps were known and taken. These involved..._

At that point Damon stopped reading, raising his shocked gaze to Jay, whose face mirrored his.

* * *

><p>A short time later, Elijah had been called, and Jay and Damon sat awaiting his arrival in the living room of the boarding house, both of them nursing generous amounts of whiskey. The creak of the front door announced him, Elijah stepping into the room seconds later, hands in pockets. "You called, Jay?"<p>

Jay blinked at what was probably the first time she'd ever heard her nickname from Elijah, shaking her head slightly and tapping the old book laying next to her. "Have you read every book you gave us as research...? Skimmed them at all?"

Elijah tilted his head to the side, frowning. "I'm afraid not. I was rather hoping you'd fill in the gaps in my own findings." He moved to the back of the couch, bracing his arms against it and staring curiously at the volume in question. "Did you find something?"

Jay shifted uneasily. "There is certainly something to be said about keeping a diary. If this one is to be believed, which...There is hardly an option not to...Then we have a new way to kill Klaus; or at least, a more certain way. We read about Charlotte and the first ritual."  
>At the mention of Charlotte, Elijah appeared to withdraw mentally from the conversation, for a moment; his eyes took on a faraway look, staring solemnly into the fire as his hands clenched where they gripped the edge of the couch. Damon swigged the rest of his drink; his own grief was still far too new, though he had tried to suppress it. He decided to leave the room, heading outside with a nod to Jay.<p>

"I'm terribly sorry about her, it was all generic information but it's apparent you cared deeply, even if the others simply sought to use her." Jay spoke softly, trying to gently bring Elijah back to the present.

Elijah blinked, looking at Jay again. "It's all my fault she was ever even thought of to use in the ritual. She would have died even if it was something to aid myself. I as much as killed her with my own hands."

Jay had no response, pulling the large journal onto her lap and gingerly opening to the bloodstained pages. "She...sort of enable a way to kill Klaus. Read this." She patted the sofa cushion next to her, raising a brow at Elijah until he acquiesced and seated himself beside her. She pointed at the particular passage, watching as his eyes flew across the page. When he had finished, he looked less surprised than Jay had expected. "This...cannot change anything. It seems as uncertain as the other method, and I will _not_ endanger Elena again."

Jay tried to control her frustration, failing, and snapping, "This is essentially straight from the horse's mouth! And it would be yourself taking her blood! That's already been done willingly." She rose and paced in front of the fireplace, raking her hand through her hair. "Elena understands, or will, what needs to be done. I always figured there was some deeper meaning to her being a doppelgänger, and this proves it!"

Elijah rose as well, gently shutting the book and straightening his jacket. "I don't wish Elena to know."

"You cannot keep something like this from here, Elijah Voros," Jay said sternly, placing her hands on her hips. He flinched slightly at the use of the old surname, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I will tell her what she need to know, Jacqueline."

It was Jay's turn to flinch at the again-formal use of her name. She folded her arms, trying for a softer expression. "This concerns her so deeply. You shouldn't put it off." And with that, she headed outside in search of Damon.

Elijah was left alone, with only his thoughts and the crackling fire for company. He turned on his heel, exiting the boarding house swiftly, heading back to Elena's house.

* * *

><p>When he entered, he heard voices in the living room, finding Sasha, Magdalena, and Elena closeted in there, all nursing cups of tea and serious expressions. Elena's brightened instantly at the sight of him, setting her cup aside and springing up to meet him, placing a kiss to his cheek before turning back to the other females. "Thank you so much, Sasha, Magdalena, for speaking with me so earnestly. I appreciate it."<p>

Magdalena, clad in sweater, jeans, and sneakers today, smiled gently, gracefully nodding her golden head and sipping her tea daintily. Sasha gave a slight smile, running her fingers through her long, dark locks in a gesture Elena had found to be a nervous habit. Her dark gaze flicked between Elena and Elijah, one of her boot-clad feet bouncing up and down where it lay crossed over the other. "Anything to keep that Petrova fire burning, Elena." She rose to her feet, crossing the room and heading towards the doorway, casting Elijah a strange glance before leaving completely, heading for the backyard.

The tension in the room seemed to increase tenfold, as Magdalena averted her eyes from them, staring into her teacup as if trying to read the leaves. Maybe she was. Elena turned to Elijah, placing a hand on his arm. "We need to talk. Come upstairs with me?"

He nodded, frowning, moving to grasp her hand as they ascended the staircase. Once they were in Elena's room, she sat down on the bed, wringing her hands and looking up at Elijah. "I know about Charlotte."

Elijah closed his eyes slowly, nodding. "Sasha and Magdalena."

"I asked them to tell me, because I had a dream. A nightmare. It was horrible. You _died_. Permanently, I think," Elena said quietly, pulling her knees up to her chin and waving to the spot next to her on the bed. When Elijah sat down, she continued. "My ancestor appeared and said I could put a stop to everything before I..._we_ lose you."

Elijah cocked his head, furrowing his brow and regarding her closely. "Charlotte came to you in a dream?"

Elena nodded. "She was so sad...She said Katherine had been unworthy, but that I could achieve the goal, the purpose of the doppelgängers. That must be the end of Klaus, right?"

Elijah nodded slowly. "If you reach the age at which Charlotte died...Eighteen years old...Your blood becomes a potent weapon against Klaus, when used properly." At Elena's questioning look, he took a deep breath, continuing in what he hoped was a monotone. "If...I ingest enough of your blood after that point, it would strengthen me enough to kill Klaus."

Elena's expression cleared. "That's all? You just need my blood?" She cast her look of relief all around the room, missing Elijah's shifting uncomfortably. "That's...all."

Elijah pulled Klaus' sun medallion from his pocket, turning it in his hands. "This has bought us just enough time...But I hesitate to use your blood for anything, ever again." His voice had grown heated, rough with emotion as he looked at Elena.

"This would be my choice, Elijah, and I know you can respect any decision I make," Elena said, taking his hand in hers, running her thumb along his palm in comforting circles.

He found it hard to concentrate as he did that, and Elena knew it, laughing softly and pulling him in for a kiss. When her soft lips tangled with his, any last coherent thoughts fled his mind, and there was only Elena's intoxicating presence. His hands reached into her silky hair, tangling in the long tresses as he pulled her closer, each taking solace in the other's presence. When at last they broke apart, Elena smirked mischievously. "You just gave me my first birthday present. Thank you."

At Elijah's questioning glance, Elena pointed to a calendar on the wall; there were x's covering every day leading up to tomorrow, which was circled in pink highlighter and decorated with stars. "Happy early birthday to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for reading guys. xoxo Bon~<strong>


	11. Don't fear the Reaper

**I am so sorry, guys! I cannot explain where my head has been, I literally had 1,500 words down for the longest time, and nothing more would come. I was ready to put CS on hiatus as of yesterday, even as of this morning. However, my dear, dear friend Jaymarie6 inspired me, accidentally I think, and this came about.**

**I'd like to thank twitter user TheCockyDamon for the little convo between Damon and Elena, the one-liners are his and his alone. xoxo.**

**Songs for this week, there were several that kept me going; "Black Madonna" by Theatres Des Vampires, "The Darkening" by Moonspell, "Give unto me" by Evanescence.**

**Hopefully the length of this chapter will make up for my absence, maybe a bit? thank you so much for sticking with me, and also, please check out the poll on my profile concerning this story, and vote! xoxoxoxoxo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Her ebony hair so long and tousled,<br>Alabaster skin, so pure and cold  
>Carved by the hands of sin<br>Her crimson lips  
>The black Madonna<br>~ "Black Madonna" - Theatres Des Vampires ~_

_Charlotte always looked beautiful, but never more so than when she was in her element, frolicking in a lush, green meadow high in the mountains above her village. Her hair, a sea of black waves, swung in the air as she laughed, racing ahead to her favorite spot. She looked just as she had centuries ago._

_ A small stream ran through it, the water bubbling cheerily night and day, birds sang and crickets chirped incessantly, and amidst it all, Charlotte thrived, dashing to and fro, giggling in her musical voice as she looked back at Elijah, who could only grin himself at her exuberance. Her colorful skirt swung around her trim ankles as she flung herself to the ground under a tree, sighing happily and snatching up flowers to weave together for a bracelet. _

_ Elijah looked down at himself, clothed in a loose white shirt and breeches, complete with boots. He shook his head slightly, still smiling, and followed Charlotte. Once he had reached her side in the shade of the tree, he settled himself as well, pulling up a leg to rest his arm on, and gazing amusedly at Charlotte's innocent activity._

_ For a moment neither spoke, then Elijah glanced up at the bright blue sky, a mournful look overtaking his features. "I know this is a dream."_

_ "Yet do you know why I am here, dearest?" Charlotte asked, her lilting voice just as dazzling as ever, still immersed in linking daisies together by their stems. _

_ Elijah blinked slowly, trying to quench the pain at the use of her old euphemism. "I assume it concerns Elena."_

_ "Ah yes, my lovely doppelgänger of the twenty-first century," Charlotte mused, her tone becoming thoughtful. "The only one worthy enough to break the curse, and the only one capable, as of today, is that correct? She certainly is a pretty one." Here she laughed quietly, lowering her head further to concentrate on the precise movements necessary._

_ Elijah nodded, moving his eyes to regard her downcast ones as Charlotte continued, "I have appeared to her as well. I know you are not particularly forthcoming with information concerning life and death, though it is for the best of reasons, my love. I do not blame you for my death, you must know that. And that is why you are the key, the key to destroying he who destroyed my life. You will protect my doppelgänger, as well as serve as the final weapon against Niklaus. And you yourself will die in the process." Charlotte's dark gaze rose to meet Elijah's, her eyes sad. _

_ Elijah smiled, turning to the ground as he pulled blades of grass from the earth and shredded them absentmindedly. "It has been a long time coming, Charlotte. I should have died centuries ago, you know that. I should have died with you, at the end of a natural life. And if Elena is safe, if everyone is safe as a result of my actions, I shall go as peacefully as possible. Death is a constant companion; I do not fear him."_

_ Charlotte laughed softly, amusement coloring her dark eyes, making them sparkle in the sunlight. "Who says death is a he? In any case, you know what you must do? My doppelgänger's blood, you must drink it to strengthen yourself...Then you must impale yourself with one of the silver daggers, and Klaus with it afterwards. It is much like overdosing on...are they called energy beverages? You shall have just enough strength and time to do what must occur. Do you think you can handle such a task?" She rose to her feet, dusting off her skirt._

_ Elijah, his gaze still downcast, nodded. "I understand what needs to occur. Truly, Charlotte, I am so sorry..." At her sudden gasp of pain, he looked up, leaping to his feet as he saw Charlotte stagger, blood blossoming across her shirt and corset. "Charlotte?"_

_ She smiled weakly, clutching a hand to her chest. "It is time for me to go; there are rules to these things, you know. I am satisfied you will fulfill your task, Elijah, and you will be rewarded for it. The reaper may surprise you." With that, she turned on her heel, staggering towards the edge of the forest, where a figure waited. Elijah could have sworn it was Rachel, squinting as the figure waved, disappearing with Charlotte into the trees._

_ Looking down, Elijah spotted the abandoned flower bracelet, and drops of blood speckling the emerald grass; the only signs Charlotte had ever been there. _

* * *

><p>Elijah jerked awake, his eyes snapping open as he flung himself to a sitting position, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he processed what he had just seen. He looked beside him, at Elena sleeping next to him in her bed, a small frown on her face as one of her frail hands reached towards him, seeking his touch. He grasped it gladly, tracing circles on her palm with his thumb as he raised her hand to his cheek, placing a small kiss upon it.<p>

At the movement, Elena roused, blinking groggily and raising herself up on her other elbow. "What's wrong?"

Elijah tensed slightly before releasing her hand, summoning a slight smile. "Nothing is wrong, just an unsettling dream..."

"Oh, I can relate, believe me," Elena grumbled, adjusting the sheets around her as she sat up, rubbing at her eyes with a hand.

At her words, Charlotte's words came rushing back to Elijah, leaving him wondering what she had meant by saying she "visited" Elena, and what she may have shown her. He needed to know what Elena had been told by his sisters, but he shuddered mentally at the thought of an inquisition, of having an ulterior conversational motive when speaking with Elena. This was _Elena_. He shook his head slightly, trying to dislodge the shameful thoughts, halting his movements when he caught Elena staring at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Happy birthday," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her slowly, savoring the feel of her lips on his. Charlotte's implication seemed to be that he did not have too much time left...

Elena linked her hands behind his neck, pulling back and resting her forehead against his. "Thanks. Do I get a present?"

He chuckled at that, gliding a hand across her cheek and moving a few stray strands of her hair from her face. "I haven't been able to leave the bed to get you anything since we returned."

She smirked, pulling back and eyeing his bare torso. "Oh, I can think of a good gift idea or two." Before the last word was completely out of her mouth, Elijah was lunging towards her again, his mouth capturing hers and his hands roaming her sheet-clad body, eager to feel her skin against his once more.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Elena and Elijah had untangled themselves long enough to get dressed and leave the house. Magdalena, fascinated with the television, had become a soap opera addict, and knitted all the day on the couch, her eyes glued to the screen in fascination; Alaric had found some old knitting supplies which she had been all too happy to adopt. Sasha, more restless than Magdalena, perhaps because she had been around longer, roamed the house, finally ending up in the kitchen, where Alaric nursed a tumbler of whiskey and stared out the window.<p>

Sasha pulled herself onto the edge of the counter, stiletto-clad feet swinging as she sipped carefully at a blood bag; she had demanded a small shopping spree, and Bonnie had obliged, supplying her with a completely modern wardrobe. Fingering a necklace around her neck, she cleared her throat delicately to get Alaric's attention, and when he turned, she nodded towards the glass. "Never too early to partake?"

He grinned, which in turn made Sasha smile; she had been told this man's life was as much as mess as anyone's, involved with Elena and everyone as he was. Sasha was pleased to see he could still smile, and quickly assured him, "I don't judge; the pleasures of life can be taken away far too quickly; one must seize the day and moment."

He scrutinized her, turning fully and leaning back against the counter himself. "You look ridiculously young to be spouting philosophical advice."

She grinned, winking an eye laden with makeup at him. "It is not the body's age, but rather the mind's, that matters, I've found."

He laughed quietly. "I imagine it's awkward sometimes, looking so young."

She ran a hand through her long, dark waves, flinging it back from her shoulders to fight the heat it brought, and shrugged. "I am simply glad I was not thirteen, something quite so young. Twenty is a flexible age." She finished her blood bag, hopping off the counter and disposing of it in the trashcan. Turning to look at him again, she winked widely, flouncing out of the room and leaving him staring at the empty doorway.

* * *

><p>Klaus had been holed up in yet another safehouse a few towns away from Mystic Falls, avoiding the sunlight and attempting to recuperate. He was still suffering aches and pains from Rachel's attack, something that made no sense to him. His only comfort was that the damn witch was dead. Had to be, and the others would soon join her.<p>

He sat in a wingback chair in front of the fireplace, steepling his fingers and thinking hard. He had to lure them, all together, into some sort of trap. He had to eliminate them all at once, a flock of birds with one stone. Ever since Stefan had told him of Elena still living, the protective urge everyone had for her had nagged the back of his mind. Somehow, he'd get hold of the mortal Petrova descendant, and through her, remove all obstacles in his path.

A small swishing noise tore him from his thoughts, and Klaus' head jerked to the side, trying to determine what caused it. "Vladimir?" He heard a small chiming noise, like chains rattling or...Anklets jingling, he realized, as the form of someone he had not seen in centuries stepped into view. "You."

"Me," snapped a lyrical but heavily-accented voice, as the apparition of Charlotte sashayed towards him, clad as usual in her gypsy garb, stopping about ten feet away and scrutinizing him closely. "Somehow a dream visit did not seem poignant enough, Niklaus...You do not look at all different. It is a shame; I would have liked to at least seen a few wrinkles after all the trouble it took to come here."

"Indeed, my dear Charlotte," said Klaus, rising from his chair and folding his arms, "I would like to know how you are here."

"Oh you would, Niklaus?" Charlotte laughed bitterly, the hoops in her ears swaying as she cocked her head to the side, ebony curls falling across her shoulder. "For once you have not all the answers, is that so? Poor boy." She flounced forward, her bare feet making no noise as she approached him, walking in a circle around him and running a phantom hand along his shoulders. He shivered, as the contact merely left him with a cold sensation. "Pity I cannot manifest thoroughly; you would be dead already."

"Charlotte, Charlotte," Klaus drawled, drawing out the use of her given name, though it made her dark eyes flash with anger, "There is no way to kill me. Face it, I will eliminate your line once and for all, the Petrovas will be naught but a memory."

"Ah, ah, ah, Niklaus, that is where you are wrong." Charlotte's musical voice rolled the r's beautifully, emphasizing her words without force. "You have no idea of the power my bloodline holds, and of how well-protected it is."

"Damn straight he's wrong. Still such a stuck-up prick," a voice with a light southern accent complained loudly from the doorway, where she leaned against the frame. Klaus whipped around, and his eyes met with the sight of Rachel, chestnut hair gleaming, aquamarine eyes bright with satisfaction. "It's too bad all his self-assurance is about to go down the dang drain..." She swung herself away from the doorframe, moving into the room and nodding towards Charlotte. "Time to go, honey, our time's up for manifestation. This douche ain't worth your pretty time anyhow." She jerked her head in Klaus' direction.

Irked at the lack of recognition of his name, and who he was, Klaus tensed, blurring towards Rachel's form, but of course, he passed right through, slamming into the wall. Shaking dust from his eyes, he looked back, and the two women were gone.

"Niklaus?" A male voice inquired from the doorway. Klaus looked warily in that direction, only to see Vlad leaning his head into the room. "Are you...quite alright?"

Klaus scowled, adjusting his sleeves and brushing a hand through his hair. "Fine, Vladimir. Leave me."

Vlad acquiesced, ducking out again, and Klaus wasted no time in grabbing a low table and hurling it into the fireplace. "That damn woman, can't she just accept death? It's been bloody centuries..." Still muttering to himself, he stormed out of the house to take a little walk. Just a little one.

* * *

><p>"Stop pacing, you'll burn a hole in the floorboards!" Jay's playfully scolding tone did nothing to alleviate Damon's aggravation, as he stalked to and fro in the lobby of the Mystic Grill. She herself, clad in a royal blue, short-skirted casual party dress, was sitting on the edge of a table, her stiletto-clad feet swinging gently as she watched him. They'd volunteered, or rather, Jay had spoken for the both of them, and assured Elijah they would set up a satisfactory birthday celebration for Elena, complete with magical wards set around the Grill, to keep out unwanted visitors for the night. Bonnie was outside setting those up as they spoke, with Jeremy and Magdalena for company.<p>

Sasha walked up with a grin on her face, clad in a kelly-green dress herself, her wild, dark hair tamed for the night into a simple side-ponytail. "Elijah and Elena will be arriving any moment. He took her for a nice long walk; I think she's enjoyed the day so far." As if on cue, the door opened, and Elena and Elijah entered, she in a bubble-skirted purple dress, and he in one of his customary suits, but with a navy-blue silk shirt tonight. Elena's cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright with delight as she took in the scene. Caroline, who had helped organize as well, came forward to envelop Elena in a tight hug; she hadn't been able to see her in weeks.

Other party guests were there as well, to fill the grill, which had been reserved completely for the party; it was basically in the open that Elena was alive, so there would be no need for a mass compulsion afterwards. When Caroline had finally released Elena, Elijah leaned in, his breath tickling her ear as he whispered to her quietly. "All I ask is that you have fun tonight. It's not everyday you turn eighteen. And especially for you, this is a big day."

Music was played, drinks were served by compelled bartenders, and the fun started.

A couple of hours had passed when Elijah led Elena to the dance floor for a slow song, and they swayed to the beat, her head resting on his chest. After a moment Elijah pressed a kiss into her hair, murmuring "I love you." Elena raised her face to his, smiling, and repeated the phrase back to him, with feeling, before kissing him sweetly. Then she sighed, lowering her head again, tightening her grip on his hand, and pressing herself even closer to him.

When the song ended, and a faster one started, Jay and Damon approached, Jay grinning and gesturing to Elijah, and Damon gesturing to Elena; the two pairs switched partners, and began another dance. At this point, Damon had ingested about two full bottles of scotch, so his mental speech filter was not operating at full capacity.

"There's something you need to know," he slurred slightly, staring down at his feet as they danced, to maintain his footing.

Elena was confused, craning her head to catch his gaze with hers. "What do you mean Damon?"

"Haven't you heard what me and Jay found? About the end?" He was muttering now, and the slurring alone was making it difficult to hear him. His grip tightened on her hand, nearly to the point of pain, and Elena winced. "What is it Damon? Is this about Stefan?"

"Your blood being needed, ring any bells, alarms, anything?" Damon was starting to sway heavily, so after a quick glance around, Elena steered him off the dance floor, seating him at a booth and cornering him, hands on hips. "Elijah explained about a bit of my blood being needed to kill Klaus. And that's perfectly fine, as long as we all make it out of this alive. We've lost enough already." She fought back tears at memories of Rachel and Stefan, trying to stay focused.

"And if we don't all make it out alive? You'll pout, then Fed-ex us boxes of chocolate to hell?" Damon was peering groggily up at her, blinking furiously, before grabbing an abandoned drink and swigging whatever was in it.

Elena grimaced at the sight, shaking her head. "Do you know something I don't? Sasha and Magdalena told me about Charlotte. That won't happen."

Damon shrugged. "If you say so, Elena. And I didn't necessarily mean it would be you who'd be hurt in the end. Physically." And with that, he rose, gently moved her aside, and staggered back onto the dance floor, claiming Jay again as the song finally ended.

Elena stayed where she was, thinking hard, trying to unearth any subtle clues that may have been dropped in conversation with Sasha or Magdalena. They had told her of becoming vampires, and the mistake that had been made in turning Klaus, and the ensuing ritual that failed...Nothing more, though she'd thought it enough. What piece of the puzzle was she missing?

Running a hand through her hair, she headed towards the restroom, stopping short when she realized the couple making out in the tiny hallway was none other than Alaric and Sasha. Elena gaped for a moment before awkwardly edging past them and darting into the bathroom, making her way to the sink and bracing both hands on the edge of the counter, staring at her reflection. Her dream of losing Elijah, Charlotte's words, what Elijah had said about her birthday...It all added up to one thing. Somehow Elijah was going to use her blood to kill Klaus, and in the process...Die himself?

Shaking her head at her paling reflection, Elena was resolute. That wouldn't happen. Swiveling around and swiftly leaving the room, heels clicking, she paid no attention to Sasha and Alaric groping each other maniacally, as she passed them for the second time. She passed the party, heading straight for the door of the grill, passing through it and stepping into the slightly chilly night air.

* * *

><p>Not knowing nor caring where the wards began and ended, Elena strode down the sidewalk, the echoing clacking noise of her heels the only thing she could hear. She didn't know where she was walking, only that she needed fresh air and to think before confronting anyone. She didn't notice the eerie silence, the lack of people on the street, she was just overwhelmed with the possibility of losing someone else, someone now so close to her...<p>

A loud rattling noise startled her out of her reverie, and she glanced up the street to see a tin trashcan had toppled over, its lid banging loudly on the sidewalk as it rolled to a stop. She froze, looking from side to side uncertainly, realizing just how far she'd walked, and how reckless that had been.

She rotated on her heel, intent on heading right back to the party, and came face-to-face with the ghost of her ancestor, Charlotte. Elena let out a little gasp, and the street lamp a few paces away sputtered, throwing creepy shadows over Charlotte's features before completely going out; as if it wasn't frightening enough that she was obviously a ghost.

Elena froze in the darkness, a cold chill spreading up and down her back, preventing much movement, almost preventing breathing; and when the apparition spoke, her heart nearly stopped. "You are in danger, child, my blood cannot protect you as actively as you seem to think."

Her words were accurate; Elena was still human, still exactly the same in every aspect except one, and when the streetlight flickered back to life, she was reminded all too well. Klaus stood illuminated, as if in a spotlight; a wicked grin spread across his face as he looked her up and down. "Hello, my lovely."

The street was still silent, and as Elena took a shaky step backwards, she stumbled, falling backwards and opening her mouth to scream. But someone stopped her fall, a strong arm curving around her waist, a hand covering her mouth quickly. "Shh Elena, it's me." It was Elijah's voice, and Elena relaxed, having feared Vlad or some other henchman of Klaus.

Elijah set her on her feet, moving protectively in front of her, gripping one of her hands tightly in his own. "Niklaus. Evening."

Klaus inclined his head, the grin still in place. "I can't believe my good luck tonight brother. First, I find the most scrumptious girl to drain, and now...the very antithesis to my existence falls into my lap, all nicely wrapped up, too..." He leered at what he could see of Elena, behind Elijah.

Elijah's grip tightened, and he scanned the area quickly, trying to not look obvious as he searched for an escape route. Thank God it wasn't a full moon...

Elena went shock still when a cold sensation descended on her left shoulder; slowly turning her head, afraid of what she might see, she was again met with the sight of Charlotte, who was now smiling warmly. "We'll see that you escape, my child, do not worry. Elijah will let nothing happen to you, so long as he lives." Elena was not comforted by the last phrase, and turned back to Elijah and Klaus, who had moved closer, staring at Charlotte.

The gypsy girl smiled coyly, stepping past Elena and Elijah, folding her arms across her chest. "A little piece of what is coming." At her words, Klaus' mouth opened in a silent scream of pain, and he fell to his knees, revealing a figure coming up behind him. Rachel, who grinned at Elena even as she focused on Klaus.

This was too much for Elena to take. Her hand went limp in Elijah's as her eyes flickered shut and she slipped towards the pavement; Elijah quickly caught her, lifting her effortlessly and looking back at the two-ghost show. Klaus was still writhing in pain, but the two female spirits' images were now wavering, like a television with poor reception.

Charlotte turned to Elijah, the kohl lining her eyes making them look darker than ever. "You must take her and go, my love, we cannot hold him for long. He will be weakened, and retreat, but go. Now!"

Without further ado, Elijah carried Elena back to the house, carefully pulling his phone from his pocket without jarring her, and telling Jay what had occurred. The party would go on and they would all finish their evenings, and return later.

* * *

><p>Once they were inside, Elijah carefully moved Elena to her bed, where he lay her down with the utmost care, brushing her hair from her face and cringing mentally at her pallor. Taking one of her hands, he gently chafed her wrist, smiling very slightly at the old trick so many had used in the olden days for fainting. After a moment he released her wrist, laying it beside her head on the pillow, and laying down himself, clutching her to him as tightly as he dared.<p>

Someone so caring should never have been brought into this world. And yet, a selfish part of him found he didn't regret her presence in his affairs at all. She had made it through so much, she was stronger than Charlotte, stronger than the doppelgängerbefore her...And he was going to do whatever it took to end this, once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>What can I say, I'm a fan of swooning and fainting. And if it seems OOC, ehh, Elena's had a rough time. And I can swoon her if I want to :) Thanks for reading guys, what did you think, what are you looking forward to, etc.? XOXO PLEASE REVIEW :D ~BON<strong>


	12. The Beginning of the End

**Darling readers, it is I, fanfic author from hell. Haha, maybe not that bad, but still, my conscience has been screaming at me for weeks. Doesn't mean anything gets written, alas. But I have returned, with a clear battle plan. Wait for it ... We only have two more chapters to go, chickadees. I will be ending cruel summer after 14 chapters, the last of which will be an epilogue. It's been a great journey, finding my feet in the fic author world and everything. I hope you guys enjoy the last leg of the ride.**

**I really am sorry about the long waits. I am super bad at sorting out what I want to happen, outlining, etc. It all literally comes to me in one or two bouts of writing, and I squish it all together. I think I'm refining my methods as I write fic after fic, though. Not sure when I will finish Cruel Summer exactly, but I have several oneshots posted, as well as my other serial-chapter, a 4shot involving Tyler. Soo feel free to browse while you are waiting on me to update here. :) **

**Emotional issues have also been a problem in my writing, so again, again, again, I apologize. You guys have been so great reviewing, hitting me up on twitter with support. Mwah!**

**So, concerning the actual fic. Like I said, we are rounding that final turn towards the finish line. I received a really excellent review concerning my main-and-original characters. In regards to that helpful review, I have centered this chapter specifically around characters, with little in the way of plot developments. You'll basically see my "main four", Elijah/Elena and Damon/Jay. And I realllly brought it home to Elejah, as you will see. They really needed a moment or two, since they are the basis of the fic. **

**Inspirational songs for this week included "Your biggest mistake" by Ellie Goulding, "Drumming song" By Florence and the machine, and "Guns and Horses" by Ellie Goulding as well.**

**With all that said, I hope I've done some justice to my characters and the plot as well. Please read, review, share on twitter, all that jazz is absolute food to a writer's soul. Thank you so much again. Insert end of disgustingly long author note. XOXO  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Elena's head felt clear when she awoke, though her body felt like it had taken a beating. Her eyelids cracked open, and she groaned, heaving herself upright on her bed. Looking down at herself, she saw she was still in her party dress, though her stilettos had been removed. What...<p>

"They looked a little painful to sleep in, so I took the liberty," Elijah's gentle tone reached her as he entered the room, looking ruffled and unsettled. "You needed to recharge."

Elena ran a hand through her hair, her brow furrowing as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "What happened?"

He frowned, crossing to the window seat and lowering himself onto it, like he was keeping his distance from her. "You passed out during the encounter with Klaus. He was...distracted by...what must have been Charlotte and Rachel's spirits, and I took my chance to get you of there."

Elena sighed, looking at her floor. "I'm sorry, the encounter was all my fault. I know I shouldn't have stormed out of the party. It's just...Damon said something, and it upset me. I should have spoken to you about it first."

Elijah cocked his head to the side. "What did he say?"

She raked her fingers through her hair again, finally looking up at him. "It was more what he implied, that someone else was definitely going to die before we're done with all of this." Her eyes widened slightly as she stared at him, as the facts she had pieced together last night came back to her, the implications of what she had realized in front of the mirror at the Grill..

Elijah shifted, unfolding and refolding his arms. "I understand now why the Salvatores would wish to keep things from you...To protect you, when you've suffered so much already. But, Elena...there _are_ things I have not told you, in order to spare you further pain for as long as possible."

Elena huffed, now fully awake and ready to retort, but he held up a hand. "I shall be straight with you, completely. I swear. You must understand though, that this information may change everything. Your plans, expectations..." The more he spoke, the more she was convinced of who the last casualty would be.

He rose from the window seat, crossing to her side and gently brushing her hair back from her face, his fingers lingering on her cheek, though her face was stubbornly turned in the opposite direction. He was determined not to drag this out, so he tilted her face towards him, looking right into her chocolate-colored irises, and deadpanned. "Your blood is the key again, now that you've reached the age Charlotte lived to be. I drink it, and stab myself with the dagger, as a sort of sacrifice. With your blood in my system, I'll live long enough to end Klaus, once and for all. The dagger will be enchanted to work much more potently, so that merely any contact with it will kill a vampire, regardless of remaining in their tissue or not. I'll...To kill Klaus once and for all, I'll have to die, Elena." Elijah fell silent, his hand moving to grip one of Elena's, as her eyes filled with tears, and she turned her gaze to the floor, silently absorbing all that he had said.

Minutes passed, more potential time with him lost with every ticking of the alarm clock on her desk.

At last she turned to him, her dark eyes dull with resignation, and whispered, "I think I already knew, already had it figured out in the back of my mind, and Damon's hint just...was the last piece of the puzzle. I've had dreams, and a...feeling this whole time..." Her voice broke, and she flung herself at him, burying her face in his neck and quietly sobbing.

Elijah returned the embrace gently, smiling sadly at her reaction. This was his Elena to the core. She was never too theatrical; no throwing of items, no shrieking, just a heartbreaking air of acceptance. He raised a hand to stroke her hair, murmuring soothing words, though none of it would do any good. In the end, he would be dead, as he should have been centuries ago; but for the first time in all that time, he actually cared one way or the other. He didn't want to leave.

* * *

><p>"What a bloody mess. Pun completely intended!"<p>

Jay was frustrated as hell, pacing across the living room of the boarding house, while a subdued Damon received his chastisement with little comment. "Why'd you have to drink so much? You upset Elena and set off a whole chain of events that could have been avoided! We almost _lost_ her, Damon, and we've already lost so much..." She trailed off, wringing her hands and trying to organize her thoughts.

"My bad?" Damon tried feebly, cringing visibly when Jay turned her fiery green eyes upon him, but he was determined she see his side of the story. He was who he was. "Look, it's about time Elena was kept in the loop about something. That may not have been my reasoning last night, but in the end, this came out for the best! You don't know the half of things that have happened to the girl that could have been prevented. She'll be in a nuthouse yet!" He turned from Jay's scowl, heading for the minibar and pouring himself a generous glass of whiskey.

Jay released a lock of pin-straight ebony hair from the deathgrip she'd been holding it in, halting her pacing and flopping onto a couch. "It...just sucks. To be any of us. Particularly her, since she is undeniably going to lose Elijah, on top of everyone else, and she's now going into this _knowing _that. I've never met such a resilient human; it'd be admirable if it wasn't so damn sad."

Damon headed towards the mantle, resting an elbow on the edge and surveying Jay over his glass, taking a long swig. "I'm sure she doesn't want your pity. And how are any of us sure? The details are so iffy. What exactly is supposed to even happen, again?"

Jay released a long-suffering sigh. "I hardly understand myself. Bonnie, as our..." She swallowed visibly. "As our only resident witch, has bewitched the dagger's blade to the point that it's deadly to any vampire, meaning a human must handle it until we need it. So it remains at Elena's house. Elena's blood, now that she is eighteen, will serve as a sort of adrenaline boost to Elijah, who was sort of declared the doppelgänger-protector because of his role in the first ritual. He drinks it, and stabs Klaus, and that's all I really gathered...Bottom line, Elijah and Klaus will be dead."

"That's my little textbook." Damon smirked distractedly, running through the information himself.

"I beg your pardon?" Her indignant response broke his chain of thought, and Damon glanced up, his smirk widening at the sight of her standing a few feet away, hand on hip, her brow furrowed at him. "Are you calling me a...what do you call it...a nerd?"

"Maybe I was." Damon swigged the rest of his drink, setting the glass securely on the mantle before facing her again. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I happen to have a nearly photographic memory, from having to remember who was the newest Earl, which Duchess had committed adultery, who of my suitors was secretly already married...from when I was human." Jay's eyes warmed, her facial expression softening as she looked at him. "I'm also very inventive. I can think of a few punishments."

Damon stalked forward until he was inches from her face. "I'm in need of a distraction. Race you to the bedroom?"

She muttered something about being unable to stay angry at him, then Jay's eyes narrowed as she smiled devilishly. "You're on."

* * *

><p>Elena walked back into her room, rubbing her damp hair with a towel, sighing inwardly. She'd cried out all the tears she had in her earlier, and now she was just exhausted, though a hot shower had helped. Elijah had left to retrieve more blood bags for all the resident vampires, and she missed his presence dearly, even in the face of such a small absence. Even though she knew he would come back. This time.<p>

She moved to the window, shivering in her tanktop and shorts, even though it was supposed to be a humid, overcast day. Peering outside, she could see leaves turning color, a brisk wind toppling many from their homes on tree limbs. The summer was almost over; what would the changing of the seasons bring?

She was distracted by the sound of the front door shutting below, and Elijah's polite, soft tones drifted upstairs, as he spoke to Alaric. Giving her hair one last run-through with the towel, Elena tossed it to the side, grabbing her hairbrush and sitting at her desk, starting to brush the long locks. A moment later, Elijah's light knock sounded at her bedroom door, and she smiled slightly, pausing with her brush midway through her hair, calling out that it was alright to enter, and wondered how many more times that would happen. This was awful. Everything was accelerated now, there was a full moon tomorrow, and that was when everything would happen...And she would lose him.

Elena's brush resumed its path through the long, thick strands, as Elijah entered the room, smiling warmly as his eyes landed on her. He was promptly at her side, holding out his hand for the hairbrush. Elena handed it over, her eyes burning slightly with unshed tears as he began to carefully brush her hair himself, as he liked to do whenever he had the chance. His firm, thorough strokes soothed her, despite the turmoil in her mind, and she closed her eyes, fighting down the tears. She'd cried enough, it was time to savor the time she had with him.

His voice broke through her thoughts, his usual self-assured tone absent, a subdued murmur taking its place. "What are you thinking?"

She opened her eyes, and met his gaze in the mirror on the wall above her desk, giving a small half-smile. "If only you could read minds on top of everything, I wouldn't have to voice upsetting stuff."

He bowed his head for a moment, finishing with her hair, and moving it to one side, away from her neck, leaning down to place a kiss there. "Elena, I don't wish you to be sad anymore. Not one of us wants this for you, for any of us, anymore. If this final act will ensure you peace from the threat of Klaus, I'm going to do it. I've lived far longer than is natural. You know that. And I...I may not wish to leave now, but this is how things must be." He placed a hand on each of her shoulders, rubbing gentle circles on the soft skin with his thumbs, trying to soothe her, noting her blank stare aimed at the surface of her desk.

"You are still young, Elena. Think of all that has happened in recent years, how much you have recovered from. If the supernatural...issues surrounding your life are resolved, once and for all, think of all you'll be able to have and accomplish."

Elena started at that, moving from his grip as she stood and faced him. "All of it without you..." She shook her head forcefully, her long hair tumbling across her shoulders. "No, I'm not this poerson. I've rolled with the punches before, I can do it now. I can...I can handle loss. I'm a Petrova, right?" She was quickly heading towards uncharacteristic hysteria, and Elijah wanted unpleasantness to be the last thing in her final memories of him, if he could help it.

* * *

><p>He'd asked Ric to take Jeremy and Bonnie to the theater, along with Sasha and Mags, to give he and Elena privacy. Everyone understood now what would soon transpire, and allowed them that. Satisfied they would not be interrupted, Elijah moved towards Elena, placing a finger to her mouth to silence her, then replacing the digit with his own lips. The kiss was sweet, calming and comforting, but Elena needed more.<p>

She deepened the embrace, her tongue greeting his as she pushed herself closer to him. The kiss became desperate, needy, as if they were each the other's oasis in an endless desert. Her arms snaked around his neck, hands clenching in his hair as their faces parted for a moment, her face flushed as she gasped for air. Her hands remained where they were; she needed to know he was still there, _would_ be there right up until the moment they would need to part forever.

Elijah lifted a hand to her , fingertips caressing every inch of olive skin as if he were memorizing the feel, his eyes drinking in her features just as eagerly.

"I never had nearly as much time with Charlotte as you," he breathed, cupping her cheek. "Nor as much...intimacy. We've not spoken of it much, but my bond with her was nothing compared to this, Elena. You are a magnified, perfected version of your ancestors, all the while your own person. A kindhearted, noble, and honorable woman." She deserved to hear this, absolutely had to hear it laid out before the situation worsened. "You are one in a billion, and I'm truly honored to have known you. I love you."

Her breath hitched in her throat at the mention of the woman to whom she was a mere copy, a shadow...But as Elijah spoke, her heart filled with satisfaction. He didn't see her as another Charlotte or Katerina. She managed to choke out, "I love you too," before initiating the next kiss, gripping the silky strands of his hair and pulling his face back to hers.

Elena was as anxious as Elijah was to make her dwindling time with him filled with affectionate, positive memories. As their lips wrestled, his hand fell from her cheek to her waist, crushing her to him as he angled them towards the bed, backing her towards it.

When the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed, Elena toppled backwards, Elijah following her, straddling her as he trailed kisses down her neck. She gasped for air, moaning in pleasure when his lips found that sweet spot at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Her hands traveled down the back of his neck, to his shoulders and lower, fisting themselves in the expensive material covering his muscled back. She could feel the evidence of his desire against her leg, increasing her own hunger.

With one smooth movement, he divested her of her thin tank-top, relishing the sight of her chest clad in only a bra. His skills fingers skimmed the lacy fabric as he reached for the clasp, his mouth planting light kisses down her chest as he did so. Elena sighed in delight, moving her fingers to the buttons of his shirt, nimbly unfastening them as he paused to allow her. He shrugged off the shirt, reaching down to toss her bra aside, and continued kissing down her stomach.

Elena made a tiny, anxious noise, fingers clenching on his shoulders, as he slowly untied the drawstring to her shorts, each movement enunciated with a kiss. First her temple, then nose, cheek, jawline, the pulse point on her neck...

Finally, her shorts and panties were thrown carelessly in a heap upon the floor. Elijah pulled back long enough for the rest of his own clothing to complete the pile, and then he was entering her, completing her, as he kissed her roughly, a low growl sounding in his throat.

Gasping in delight at the feel of him, Elena pressed frantic kisses to his jaw and throat, nipping lightly at his skin as she moved down his neck. As he began to move within her, gradually increasing his pace, Elijah's hand found hers, fingers intertwining against the bedspread. They were both soon breathing raggedly, his movements becoming more frantic in response to her pleas.

With her breath coming in short gasps, eyes closed in bliss, Elena felt she couldn't get enough air, couldn't get enough of Elijah, still couldn't ever make these precious moments last long enough. Elijah seemed to read her thoughts, renewing his efforts as she sighed happily. She opened her eyes in time to see his darken, the veins around his eyes emerging.

She wondered dimly, through the haze of lust clouding her vision, if it was odd to think his vampiric features beautiful. Smiling, she reached up, gently running the fingers of her other hand over the visible veins, trailing them over his lips as well, where his fangs were extended. She wasn't afraid in the slightest, propping herself on an elbow, their bodies still connected, to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He responded in turn, kissing her carefully while maintaining his rhythm, close to his own release.

Elena fell back against the pillows, dragging Elijah down with her again. She knew what he needed, purposely tilting her head to the side to allow better access, quivering with need as his fangs grazed her neck. When they sank into the soft skin, the combination of pleasure and pain sent her over the edge. She came loudly, arching up against Elijah, ignoring the twinges of dizziness as he continued drinking, her hand holding his head in place. He drove into her one last time, the force of his climax ripping his fangs from her throat, as he collapsed beside her, both of them smiling at each other as they fought for breath.

After a moment, Elijah gathered Elena to him, kissing her temple as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She soon spoke, her voice muffled against his skin. "Do you need more? Blood?"

He gently shook his head, and she could feel his quiet response of "No" rumble in his throat. "No, we've got to keep your strength up as well as mine."

"Does it...taste...feel...different now? The doppelgänger powers and all that?" Elena questioned, pulling back and propping herself up on her arm. Elijah blinked a few times. "It always takes a few moments for our bodies to realize blood has been ingested, but...I do feel especially refreshed, empowered." He shrugged, smiling at her. "May just be the influence of the company I keep. We shall have to trust the legend."

Elena rolled her eyes, allowing herself to be pulled back against his chest. They lay there for a long time, he tracing lazy circles on the skin of her back, she staring at his facial features, trying to commit every chiseled inch of jawline, cheek, browline, to memory. The only sound was the ticking of her alarm clock, relaxing them.

He broke the silence this time, a few minutes later. "I feel like so much time was wasted...thinking I could trust Klaus...fleeing across the country when he found us anyways...I'm so sorry, Elena." Elena shushed him with a peck on the cheek. "Too late to think of any of that. All we have is now, by the sound of it. I just need to take in the feeling of us, like this."

He nodded, and they fell into a light doze, embracing each other tightly. Outside, a cold, vicious breeze blew, scattering dying leaves across the road, sidewalks, and yards. Summer was coming to a close, for better or worse.

* * *

><p>Jay had come downstairs for a blood bag, dressed in only a short, silk robe, needing to refuel after an evening spent with Damon's romantic enthusiasm. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she cocked her head to the side, apple-green eyes regarding the front door carefully. As she stood there, she detected more of the rustling noise she had heard a moment before, and then a sharp rap sounded on the door.<p>

Speeding to the entryway, she wrenched the door open, stopping short at the sight of an envelope on the porch, covered in...Blood, as she identified the substance by smell. Whose...She could detect several different scents.

She crouched down, retrieving the envelope and swiftly scanning the area. The wind that had plagued the area all day still blew, making any scent clues now null and void. Not wanting to turn her back, Jay backed inside, eyes still flitting from side to side as she ran the odd method of delivery through her head. Not Klaus' usual style. And this surely had to be from him.

Slamming the front door shut, Jay waited for the noise to attract Damon, who came down the stairs a few short seconds later. "Company?"

"Not if you consider this," she gestured with the envelope, "company. I certainly hope not."

She moved into the library, heading to the desk, then grabbing a letter opener and quickly slitting open the package, ignoring the stench of the blood covering it. Turning it upside down, a single piece of paper tumbled to the polished oak surface. The message on it read, "I want my sun medallion. This ends now. I have my sisters and the rest of your merry band of outlaws. Don't believe me? Blood from each is on this envelope. My brother was a little too distracted to receive this message, so I bequeath it to you, dear Jacqueline and Damon."

Jay just stared, letting the envelope drop to the desk as well. Damon, standing right behind her, summed up the problem in one word. "Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much again, guys. Couldn't do it without your stellar support. XOXO ~Bon<strong>


	13. Here, at the end of all things

**Anddd here it is...This'll be brief, I have pulled an all-night and don't even know what language I'm typing. Shoutout to three little elf helpers in this story; Jay, who has read this whole thing, supporting whatever I choose to do. Larkin, who supports my writing in general, so wholeheartedly. And Nick, "buttercup", haha, for discussing the manner of character death with me extensively. Hearts to you all.  
><strong>**Please read and review lovelies, I was quite proud of myself, but those last few paragraphs...I'm not sure about. lol. Thank you so much guys, epilogue may be up next week. MWAH. **

* * *

><p>It was the end of just another day for most citizens of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Shops were closing, owners heading home to their families; students, many of whom were sporting hangovers from Elena's party, were home for the night attempting to finish homework...For Elena herself, and her comrades, a lifechanging night was just beginning, as two sides met for the last time at the titular landmark of the town. The rushing water provided a soothing soundtrack for what would happen tonight, no matter whose victory the sunrise brought.<p>

* * *

><p><em> "I don't want you anywhere near. This isn't an order, a demand, a request...Simply my wish for when it all ends. But I know you, Elena, so I'm going to...politely ask that you remain out of sight, out of danger so everyone can play their parts with complete focus? No one wants to see you hurt anymore, not a single hair on your head. But Klaus has forced our hand, so the plan is now haphazard at best...Please, I just want you safe."<em>

_ Elijah's words had morphed into a lengthy ramble, uncharacteristic of him, telling Elena just how worried he was. He was also right about how many people who mattered to her were at risk...Even though she'd lose him, she would not sit idly by and watch them deal with the danger unaided, if she could help it. _

_ She'd nodded mutely, noncommittally, and smiled despite the tears pricking at the back of her eyes, and moved forward to kiss Elijah, her lips lingering on his to lend some credibility to his air of calmness that only she knew to be a facade. Her trembling hand sought his for a moment, to lend truth to her own illusion._

* * *

><p>The river feeding Mystic Falls itself had turned deathly cold, signalling the end of summer. The banks on either side were composed of sparse fields for about three hundred yards, ending in tree lines. A rickety utility bridge, rusted with age and lack of use, dimly lit with fading streetlamps, served as the meeting place for Klaus and Elijah.<p>

Elijah arrived first, taking one cautious step onto the structure and waiting, the dagger concealed in an inside pocket of his coat, wrapped in cloth so its newly-enhanced powers wouldn't unduly weaken him. His eyes wandered the surrounding area warily, certain of a trap of some kind. As he stared through the metal-grated side of the bridge, a portable floodlight suddenly snapped on, on the other side of the river. Klaus sure loved his theatrics, Elijah mused, as the light illuminated his captive allies and sisters, surrounded by nameless henchmen...henchvampires.

His enhanced eyesight allowed him to see everything in detail; Bonnie appeared unconscious, as she was undoubtedly a danger to Klaus; she was supported by Jeremy, who, like Alaric, sported a bruised face. Elijah's expression betrayed a small sign of distress as his eyes landed upon his sisters. Magdalena, looking small and helpless, though angry, and Sasha, with barely-restrained fury, were both visible, bound with rope obviously thoroughly soaked with vervain, to the extent that their skin was smoking in the stark light.

Turning his gaze to the opposite end of the bridge, Elijah appeared to casually await Klaus' appearance; but he frantically skimmed the dim area beyond the bridge, seeking Jay and Damon, who were due to be rescuing their imprisoned friends. He could spot no movement, could hear nothing beyond the distant grumblings of Alaric and Jeremy, and it worried him greatly.

Suddenly, a shrill shriek split the silence of the night, snapping Elijah to attention as his brother ambled into view, halting as he had, one scant step onto the bridge, tossing a dead human girl to the ground. Klaus licked fresh blood from his lips as they eyed one another for a moment, each brother appraising the others expression, trying to detect any sign of doublecrossing. The same strategies had been performed through the centuries, as their gazes met across countless different battlefields, and so the effort was fruitless. Neither could glean anything from the others eyes, as schooled in neutral expressions as they were by now. Finally, Klaus spoke, all traces of blood licked from his mouth and chin, the soft tones of his deceptively-casual words carrying as if he were shouting.

"Funny, isn't it, how it always starts with a girl," he drawled. "No, really brother, assess all the situations in which we've found ourselves on opposite sides. Joan of Arc, the Salem Witch trials, now of course...Oh, and that charming little debacle with our darling Charlotte..." he trailed off, smirking as he feigned interest in a pocketwatch he pulled from his pocket.

"Really, _brother_," Elijah spat the word venomously, "I'd rather you not profane her name by it leaving your lips. Now, I have brought what you demanded so honorably, the very reason we are meeting after dark." He offered the ornate medallion he held, watching as the sputtering light reglected off the metal. "I'm sure you cannot wait to go sunbathing again."

In a flash, Klaus had move to the midle of the bridge, his anxiety revealing itself at the sight of his trinket. "Give it to me."

Elijah pulled the medallion back, noting the change in attitude. "I know you've seen a film of two by now, Niklaus. You know how this works, tit for tat. It shan't be like the night of the sacrifice, everyone mildly succumbing to your wishes because you hold all the cards. Release the others."

Klaus folded his arms, resembling a petulant child, the one Elijah still remembered him as. "I want my bloody medallion, Elijah."

Distracted, his eyes on the object in question, resting peacefully in Elijah's palm, Klaus was caught off-guard as his brother suddenly appeared in front of him. The blow he landed was strong enough to knock Klaus backwards, off the bridge, sending him tumbling to a stop on the slopes of the rolling field behind him, Elijah's words following him: "Come claim it."

* * *

><p>Emerald orbs met brilliant cerulean, in a frantic attempt at rapid, wordless communication. One of the blue eyes winked, and the owner blurred off, in an attempt to hedge in their opponent, none other than Vladimir the Original.<p>

Jay felt very Damonesque, clad as she was in a skintight black v-neck, black jeans that looked as though they'd been painted on, and studded, flat-sole boots. She'd had to go for function, not flare, when they'd hurriedly dressed to confront Klaus. It'd definitely been hard to concentrate when Damon appeared in his leather jacket and dark jeans, but she'd managed to keep her focus on the task at hand, getting their friends back without any loss of life, and maybe blood too. Concern for her sire, lingering remorse for Rachel's death, it was all shoved to the back of her mind in preparation for battle.

It was a point of pride with her that she'd spent years in Asia over the centuries, learning what she could from martial arts masters, stocking up on physical techniques for those times she confronted her own kind, and was physically evenly matched. Of course, it was all a moot point if you were ever pumped full of vervain...Luckily, she was physically fine at the moment.

Her feet were slightly spaced, hands hanging relaxed at her sides, fingers fluttering as she casually stretched them. She grinned at the thought of impressing Damon, then quickly school her expression as she stared down Vlad. He was an Original, after all...

He'd cut them off as they raced through the forest to circle around Klaus; Jay had a still-healing gash marring her forehead from the moment Vlad chose to reveal himself. It had involved him, her, a tree, and a tossing motion. She had resolved to make his end as undignified as possible.

He stood across from her now, clad in an outfit similar to Damon's, but looking...dumb, with his longer hair, and lack of...finesse. She couldn't put her finger on it, finally deciding he looked like a bike gang reject. But there was something in his behavior tonight, some sort of inner certainty that he would take them down. It was probably an aspect of being an Original, but Jay knew there was a little more to why he wanted her dead.

Deciding to break silence that hung heavy with the weight of his arrogance, Jay finally spoke. "Come at me, Vlad. I'm sure you'd love the chance to repeat my rendezvous with the tree. We're interfering with your brother's friend, we are the enemy...And let's not forget what happened in England. You'd love to be rid of me."  
>Vlad stirred at her words, only slightly visible in the dark woods, even with Jay's supernatural sight. A rustling to her right alerted her to Damon's returning presence, and she shot a furious whisper at him. "What happened to 'tactical maneuvers'?"<p>

Damon blinked innocent eyes at her. "Before we take him down, I wanna know about England."

The dark gaze Vlad set on Jay sent a slight chill down her spine. He didn't appear to be making a move to attack, so she abbreviated the story quickly for Damon. "Vlad was actually traveling with Elijah for some time during the nineteenth century, weren't you? He chose to get reckless, kill a few gypsies he thought would never be missed. But they were, and the rest of their band was invited, knowing what had caused the deaths. They believed Elijah was the culprit, and when I tried to defend my family's guest to them, in the woods...I was fatally hurt, and the rest, as they say, is history." She gestured vaguely to her body, turning to Damon. "He resented my existence for years, as I am evidence of his little faux-pas, and my 'death' prompted Elijah to turn his back on Vladimir here."

Damon was staring, his brow furrowed. Jay shrugged, patting his shoulder. "All ancient history, but I figured dredging it up might rattle him, give us an edge. He _will_ be a little tougher than your average hooligan to kill, love." She kissed Damon's cheek, turning to face the Original brother again, who had inched forward, fists clenching at his sides, brown eyes pooling with some strong emotion she couldn't name. Shame, mixed with a little regret?

"As much as I have enabled harm to come to you in the past, Jacqueline," his whispered in his rich accent, knowing they could still hear him, "it has never brought me pleasure. Today, I must do it myself, but it is necessary. Your existence could have continued meaning nothing to myself, but you had to meddle, had to choose sides and involve yourself. I hope you've enjoyed your extended time, my lady, because I fear my brother more than karma or any other sort of cosmic vengeance for my actions."

"Do you fear _ghosts_, Mister Vlad?" called a honeyed southern accent, shocking everyone who stood in the darkened clearing. Rachel's...apparition? strolled into sight, faintly glowing, dressed in the same clothes she'd died in, minus the dirt and bloodstains. The expression on her face was peaceful, quietly radiant as she looked on Jay and Damon with a warm gaze. "Hey there, girly," she murmured.

* * *

><p>Jay was nearly floored with shock, her posture slumping as Damon hurriedly grabbed her, holding her tightly to support her.<p>

"We've finally worked out the details, kinks in the ghosty system, what exactly is my purpose here, what can I do, blah blah blah," Rachel said by way of explanation, smiling in reassurance as her friend gaped. The spirit began to circle a puzzled-looking Vlad, grinning in satisfaction. "I've been given one chance, one last opportunity to help you guys out, Jay."

She came to a standstill a few paces from Vlad, still eyeing him.

"Spit it out, spirit," Vlad snarled suddenly, blurring away to another side of the clearing. Some sense, some instinct told him her appearance was trouble. "We don't have all day, these two have an appointment with death."  
>"Now, now," Rachel's ghost chided. "Little tip, pal. Arrogance ain't charmin', not to <em>anyone<em> in the afterlife, when you're all on the same physical level, more or less. And you're about to be there, so grab a suitcase." She sent an apologetic glance at Jay, for stalling conversationally. "Sorry kiddo, you know I always loved to spin a tale with all the frills and mystery attached. Basically, I can...snuff out someone's existence on this side, remove them from play permanently, all that jazz. You won't see or hear from me again, but just know I valued every moment we ever spent together, even when you ruined my glorious blonde locks, okay, Vader?"

Tears sparkled in Jay's eyes at the old nickname. Rachel was older than she had looked, magic having slowed the aging process, and the name had stemmed from a viewing of the Star Wars franchise in theaters, decades ago. And now her closest friend was gone, _would _be gone for good...Her thoughts were interrupted as Vlad suddenly surged forward, throwing Damon aside like a ragdoll, and Jay barely hopped out of his reach in time.

Vlad's fangs extended, and he advanced slowly. "I'll make it quick." Over his shoulder, Jay caught Rachel rolling her eyes, then darting forward as Vlad lunged. Her apparition to emit a faint glow before they made contact, progressing a full-blown burst of light when they collided. The Original stumbled, letting out a shrill scream of pain, writhing where he stood. The glare became too intense, Jay needing to shade her eyes, squinting at the light that enveloped the combatants.

"Checkmate," they heard Rachel's voice say. "You kids have fun, now, and maybe I'll see you again someday. I kinda hope not, for your sakes."

Her voice grew fainter as she spoke, and suddenly the light snapped off, leaving Damon and Jay blinking in the contrasting darkness. Vlad's body, shriveled and gray as if he'd been a regular, staked vampire, crumpled to the ground. Jay, shaken over what had just happened, simply stared until Damon grabbed her around the shoulders, urging her eyes to meet his. "The others, Jay." She blinked rapidly a few times, then nodded, and they began to pick their way through the forest again.

* * *

><p>Sasha was gritting her teeth, trying to work at the knots holding her, made so much more effective by the damned vervain they were soaked in. She'd always been good with string, ropes, having been taught anything from basket-weaving to wound-stitching in all her years of life. She frequently darted glances at their paltry "guards", whom she'd instructed Magdalena to distract.<p>

It was not a difficult task, as Mags' blonde curls, innocent facial expressions, and wide blue eyes attracted attention like magnets, and it helped that the guards were all men, a construction crew Klaus has happened upon. Weak-minded, they had all surrendered to the "Sire" control Klaus held over them, doing everything he said, and were now shuffling their feet, staring at Mags as she faux-whimpered and pleaded to be released.

Sasha could see the same fatigue in her sister's eyes that she herself felt; they wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Both were sustained by anger at their brother, enraged that Klaus had managed to catch them again. In the dark cinema, Klaus and Vlad had each grabbed a sister, quickly injecting them with vervain and whisking them out via back exits. The humans had been the easy ones to capture, knocks over the head proving sufficient to remove them as well, though Bonnie had been kept unconscious, to block her magic usage.

Sasha's thoughts were interrupted as her clouding eyes caught movement in the dark forest. Hoping Klaus' men were preoccupied with Magdalena, and the fight between Originals that had begun a few moments ago, she squinted in that direction, managing to inch forward a bit. Her eyes switched from squinting to wide-eyed shock in split seconds when Elena appeared at the tree line, holding a finger to her lips. Sasha nodded mutely, grinning at Elena's hoodie, tanktop and jeans. Quite the savior's outfit.

Reaching out a spiked heel to nudge Alaric, Sasha casually swung her head in Elena's direction. When realization dawned on his face, he whispered something to Jeremy. Knowing the boy could be impulsive, Sasha held a breath, shifting around to make noise so the newborn vampires could not hear. When the human males were silent in apprehension, Sasha let out a breath, winking at Alaric, then letting out a screech of pain, flinging herself onto her side, away from the forest. A few guards quickly surrounded her, attempting to shush her, their backs to Elena as she began creeping closer.

* * *

><p>Elena herself was currently doubting both her sanity <em>and <em>the possibility that she could overcome, what, ten vampires at least? before being restrained, injured, or killed. Elijah would not be happy, but he'd be quietly amused, proud of her audacity all the same.

She hadn't learned much from Alaric in the short time since they'd begun sparring, but she had to try, had to do something. Elijah would _certainly_ be unhappy at what exactly she was doing, but if she could manage to get either Original sister free first...

Most of the guards were clustered around Mags, amused and fascinated by her. Elena would have to try for Sasha, who still had three guards surrounding her after drawing their attention. Elena took a deep breath, pulling a stake from her belt, and walked boldly in that direction, ignoring Alaric and Jeremy's shared look of panic.

The first vampire was caught off-guard, and Elena hardly had time to appreciate the ironic statement before she was plunging her stake in exactly where she'd been shown. Then the body's dead weight was toppling onto her, shoving her to the ground, barely missing Sasha, whom she crawled to as quickly as she could, beginning to cut at her bonds wth a small knife she'd drawn as well; but she was not working fast enough, she realized, closing her eyes as the closest living vampire leapt towards her.

When nothing happened, no fist clutched at her throat, no fangs ripped into her throat, Elena opened her eyes, just in time to see Sasha's hand evacuating the man's chest cavity, flinging his oozing heart to the ground and regarding her bloodied hand with disgust.

"First grass stains, and now someone else's bodily fluids are on me," she whined, whipping around to meet the other guards. "Our brother is going to pay."

At least eight of them remained, it was hard to tell when they moved so quickly, but Elena watched as two of them ran at Sasha, a well-aimed kick sending one flying, while the other's heart was torn from his chest in another swift motion.

She made it look like art, thought Elena dazedly, still in an undignified heap on the ground. A tapping on her shoulder startled her, and she looked to see Magdalena crouched there, proffering her bound hands. "If you please, Elena." Mags' lilting voice always soothed Elena, and she smiled before cutting her bonds as well, wincing as a bit of smoke rose from the Original's freed hands, even as the red welts healed before their eyes, and Mags took a moment to button her peacoat.

Nodding a thanks, the blonde's head jerked towards her sister's hiss of displeasure, her own fangs appearing as she noticed the remaining guards had surrounded Sasha. The smartest one had come from behind, grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her into the air, her slight form unable to garner enough momentum to free herself as the others closed in.

Alaric rose to his feet, calling Sasha's name alarmedly, but Mags was already moving. In a flash of royal blue materal, she'd dispatched most of the remaining vampires in what seemed like record time, even as an Original. One of the henchmen was literally tossed into the large spotlight that had been aimed upon them, shatting it and plunging them into near-darkness, silhouettes the only thing the humans could see. The last one she left for Sasha, who finally hit her captor in the gullet with an elbow, dropping gracefully to the ground when he released her, then twirling and knocking his head from his body with a smug flourish. Elena had seen this move performed before, and she grinned halfheartedly.

A rustling noise startled everyone, and as the vampires' heads rose, Jay and Damon emerged from the forest, Damon complaining loudly that he had pine needles stuck in places he hadn't known existed. When the pair reached everyone, he raised a brow, looking from Sasha, hands covered in blood, to Mags, who was straightening her peacoat, to Alaric and Jeremy, looking subdued, perhaps at what they'd just seen the small-statured girls just do. Bonnie finally stirred, Jeremy shaking his head slightly and bending to help her up.

"Did we miss the main show?" Damon asked, folding his arms and adopting a pouting look. Everyone was silent, shifting and tensing when a shout from Klaus resounded through the area.

"Luckily, there's an afterparty," a gruff voice sounded from behind them, and all turned to see another group of ten men, arms folded, looking..._mean._

"Werewolves." Magdalena spat the word, she and Sasha narrowing their eyes, stepping forward cautiously, edging the humans back with one gesture each.

"Indeed, little lady, and we've been instructed to entertain you to the best of our abilities," boomed the one who had spoken, a casual Texan twang audible in his voice, though his words were condescending and threatening.

An anguished roar of pain sounded, and Elena recognized Elijah's voice. Shooting a glance at Sasha, she pleaded wordlessly. The shorter girl's dark eyes, no longer clouded with pain, filled with sadness in a single moment as she nodded to Elena. "It's near the end, the blade has drawn blood. Go to him. We'll deal."

Elena took off, running like the hounds of hell were at her heels, leaving Alaric and Jeremy confused and uncertain, Bonnie looking pale and weak. While Sasha remained a distance in front of their human allies, Magdalena flashed back to the humans, hoping against hope than none of them had ingested vervain recently. She quickly compelled them to retreat to the riverbank, to stay out of harm's way until she came to get them. Faces blank, all three obeyed, leaving her thanking her lucky stars that in all her years, something was going right just when she needed it.

Swinging around, she skipped to her sister's side, shooting a sly smile at her adored sibling, as well as Jay and Damon, before the werewolves attacked.

* * *

><p>Elijah swung a fist at Klaus, who barely dodged in time, blurring to the side. They were fighting almost like mortals, only using their speed, testing each other's strength in the dim light of late night.<p>

"Why brother, it feels as if we're stalling,'" Klaus finally called. "We came here to concluded a deal, and we are now fistfighting. Might I dare to venture forth the theory that you've attempted to doublecross me?"

"Your bargaining chips are gone," Elijah replied, glaring. Klaus' eyes travelled past him, alighting on the distant fight. "What is this?"

"You're not the only one who can practice treachery, Klaus," said Elijah, Klaus' howl of outrage bringing a smile to his brother's face. Elijah slowly drew forth the bundle that was the concealed dagger, unwrapping it quickly and taking it by the hilt. The action resulted in an instant weakening of his body, as if thing was akin to a leech, feeding on his lifeforce instead of flesh. The enchantment was undeniably potent, and Elijah felt the first sliver of doubt that he could accomplish his task.

As he fought the effects of holding the very bane of his exstence, Elena's face flashed into his mind, that smile of hers that illuminated every dusty corner of his ancient soul. After everything that had befallen her, she continued to laugh, love, and live her life. Thoughts of her seemed to trigger her empowered blood in his system, and he instantly felt stronger, resolute in his mission.

When Klaus moved to intervene with the fight behind them, Elijah blocked his path, brandishing the dagger. It represented hope, for those who survived the battle; it represented vengeance, for all of Klaus' past victims; it represented salvation, perhaps a clean slate in the afterlife, for the man who wielded it, who'd committed his own share of sins. Klaus stopped dead, silent for a moment before bursting into laughing at the sight of that damned antique knife.

"Have you gone daft, Elijah? That thing can do nothing to me, and I think you know that, brother. Whyever would you even try-" he cut off with a small intake of air, his face stilling at the sight of Elijah..._daggering himself?_

* * *

><p>The pain was unbearable, but achingly familiar, unfortunately. It was the same pain Elijah felt every time someone had "killed" him, as farfetched as that would sound to the average person. The only difference was...He was still standing. And would have to fight more, fight despite the debilitating pain racing through his body.<p>

He had howled with pain when the dagger went in, but the only sound as he removed it, coated in blood, was the scraping of metal against rib bones. This was deep magic indeed, he thought, knowing it was solely the enchanted doppelganger blood inside him that preserved his life. And that it wouldn't last long.

When the dagger was wrenched completely free, Elijah straightened with difficulty, blood sluggishly draining from the wound, and filling his throat. He coughed, scarlet droplets fleeing to the ground before him. Klaus still stood, in his same spot, his mind reeling at what he'd just seen. Was this some sort of witchy illusion? His thoughts morphed from straight shock, to a muted concern for his own brother, to a dull pain at the inevitable loss of more family, finally arriving at satisfaction that an enemy was down for the count. Elijah staggered to the side slghtly, and Klaus took what he believed was his chance.

Blurring forward, he stretched an arm towards Elijah's wound, aiming to wrench the damaged heart from his chest. The movement left his own torso wide open to attack, however, and the next thing he knew, that same blasted dagger was embedded in his own chest. And something felt different.

Looking down at what part of the blade he could see, Klaus saw something...sparkle? Amist the blood coating the weapon to its hilt. In a moment, the gleam was gone. Had it been a trick his pain-stricken brain had concocted? he thought, as liquid fire filled his veins, elliciting the first shriek of pain, quickly followed by another, and another, as he crumpled to the ground, tumbling several yards down the slope they stood upon.

Elijah almost smirked, remembering when Elena had daggered _him_, the complete shock he'd felt. The element of surprise was sometimes the only advantage one had. A bespelled knife could be another, he thought, as he collapsed to his knees, the pain in his chest feeling muted, everything feeling as if his senses were underwater, like he was submerged. His eyelids fluttered, even as his gaze fell upon Charlotte running towards him across the field, kohl-lined eyes grinning mischievously, the bracelets around her ankles glinting as she moved. He blinked again, realizing it was in fact Elena, jean-clad, long hair flying behind her as she dashed to his side. That was right. Charlotte was dead, centuries ago, all his fault...

* * *

><p>Elena flung herself to the ground beside Elijah's kneeling form, catching him as he slumped sideways, cradling his head to her chest as she lowered him gently to the ground. He felt he could do no more than blink by the point, so he continued to do so, brows furrowing when he caught movement behind Elena; he swore he could see Charlotte, regarding him approvingly over her descendant's shoulder. Something wet hit his cheek, and he roused slightly.<p>

Elena was sobbing, calling his name, brushing his hair from his face and clutching at the shredded material covering his wound, as if her willpower could repair the damage. Her silky locks stroked his face as she crouched over him, rocking him gently in her arms. Nothing could prepare anyone sufficiently for what she was now experiencing.

Movement behind her again caught his eye, sending what consciousness he clung to into alarm mode. Adrenaline forced life into his muscles, and he managed to croak "Klaus", pouring as much urgency into the single syllable as he could, eyes locked on something behind Elena. His warning didn't amount to much, but Elena seemed to understand, tensing, then slowly laying him down on the ground, rising with dignity and facing the injured-but-still-kicking body of the Original vampire who had tormented her for so long, who'd taken so much from her.

Klaus had staggered to his feet again, how, nobody would ever be able to explain. Perhaps it was sheer malevolent desire that fueled his undead limbs as he lurched towards Elena, who had stepped away from Elijah to hive herself room. Blood, already blackened with decomposition, still oozed from Klaus' lips, and yet he could smirk, could beckon to her with a finger. Elena knew she couldn't do much, if anything, but she would try.

Klaus' vampire features appeared, fangs lengthening as he blurred up the hill, albeit more slowly than usual, to stand right in her face. She could smell the blood, smell death...

"Hello, my lovely." He croaked the words, through his own blackened blood, coating his own fangs, running down his mouth like some macabre semblance of a gargoyle mounted on the rain gutters of a cathedral.

Elena had seen how this ended before, in a dream.

* * *

><p>The vampires in their group had tended to the werewolves, avoiding any injury to themselves, and left for the riverbank to retrieve the humans. Guiding them back up the slope, the two Originals suddenly halted, heads cocking to the side. Cries of pure agony became audible even to the humans, who, despite their indignance at compulsion, looked to the female Originals for guidance.<p>

"My sister's over there! We have to help her!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Sasha held up a hand. "It would take far too long to transport you, we will go." Mags nodded her assent, moving to take a step, then stopping, the forward movement incomplete.

"Mags?" Sasha stared at her curiously for a moment, attempting to move to her sister. Her actions were jerky, as if...she were a puppet on a string.

"What the hell?" Sasha growled, her fists clenching. Jay and Damon looked to be in similar positions, each looking wide-eyed at the other.

"Some sort of...witchy juju?" Damon demanded, tossing his head in disapproval, trying to glare at Bonnie. It was not until then that everyone noticed Bonnie was not all there. Her eyes had gone blank, mouth slack, her hands moving almost absently, tracing patterns in the air before her. When Jeremy moved to take her by the shoulders, she nimbly evaded him, muttering about someone not interfering.

"She's being channeled," Magdalena offered, round blue eyes watching Bonnie intently. "Some other force is at work here."

"If...if _we_ can't move, does it seem like its on our side?" Damon said, bewildered completely at this point. "I _hate_ invisible enemies. I need a face to smash in, you know?"

Jay was silent, face raised to the wind, trying to scent something, hear something, receive any indication that their mission had succeeded.

"I think it's aiding us." Bonnie's voice sounded dreadfully weary, and everyone turned again, to see her stumble, clinging to Jeremy for support. "I got...that feeling while in the trance. Elena's got some tough guys on her side."

"Must be a bunch of elves hiding under invisibility cloaks," Damon muttered sarcastically, earning him a swat on the shoulder from Jay. At her moment, everyone froze all over again, including Jay herself, staring at her raised hand.

"Well. Looks like someone hit the play button again," Damon was quiet, looking around warily. Magdalena pointed into the distance. "_Look."_

As they turned as one to look as one, seven pairs of eyes watched the sun rise, cresting gracefully over the treetops, bathing the impromptu battlefield in warm golden shades, yard by yard.

Elena was out of options. She was still only a weak mortal girl, Klaus' sadistic habit of prolonging a kill the only thing keeping her alive at the moment. As she stared into the icily enraged eyes of her soon-to-be murderer, she told herself that at least she would be with Elijah. Hypothetically, anyway. Three words, uttered from behind her, were her only warning before she was shoved protectively behind another body, and Klaus let out a strangled keening noise.

Simultaneously, the rising sun reached the hill they stood upon, and a sizzling noise rent the air, followed by the scent of burning flesh. The man whose body still protected hers collasped anew to the chilled, dewy grass, revealing the sight of Klaus, the dagger now fully shoved into his chest to the hilt now, shrieking as his body dissolved before his eyes in the sunlight. Lunging forward, Elena turned Elijah face-up, cradling him again to her as the only remaining evidence of Klaus' existence, a cloud of ash, was carried away by the breeze, luckily downwind from them. The dagger fell like a stone onto the sunlit grass, where it lay glinting innocently. The last of the Petrova doppelgangers let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and looked down at the once-almighty man fading in her arms.

His warm brown eyes, usually bright with calculation, strategy, or affection towards her, were dull, on the verge of closing for good, any moment.

Sucking in a breath though gritted teeth, between sobs, Elena tried to compose herself, for his sake, pressing her forehead to his. "Where's the suave tough guy who can rip out two hearts at once, huh?" Several more tears fell, pattering softly on his cheeks.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Elijah's hand rose to her face, finally cupping her cheek with a desperate, unexpected strength that stilled her sobs. A rattling cough escaped his throat, and he shuddered, sputtering up more blood. Elena brushed it from his lips with her thumb, kissing him softly. When he spoke, it was very weak. "This is...taking rather longer...than...I expected. It kills...me all over...to see...you cry."

She clung to his hand, pressing it to her face and biting her lip. "We didn't have enough time."

Elijah smirked, very slightly. "We had what we were given...Remember, I should have been gone over a thousand years ago." He suddenly started coughing more violently, lurching onto his side in the grass, struggling to clear the blood from his throat. It broke Elena's heart to see him so..._broken_, himself.

A glinting in the sun drew Elena's attention, and she slid a sideways glance in that direction, turning fully when she realized it was the dagger. Scrambling for it, she tested the blade against her hand, not even wincing when it drew blood. The Knife That Would Never Dull, she thought. Perfect.

She stood with the dagger, crossing to Elijah's side and crouching, rolling back the sleeve of her hoodie. Elijah saw what she was doing, and frowned as sternly as he could. "None of your blood."

"Elijah, this could work. Please." Elena pleaded, tears of pain mixing with grief as she slid the dagger across her forearm, pulling him closer and proffering the wound. "For me, it might not have to be this way."

His eyes cleared for a moment, filling with what might have been hope, tentatively lapping at the wound. After a few mouthfuls, he stopped, hissing in pain, and Elena quickly grabbed him, ignoring the slice in her arm. He went rigid, groaning quietly, and a moment later, he was panting, in some sort of pain. Elena had no idea what to do. He turned in her arms, fixing her with a pained stare, still conveying the emotion he felt for her. Elena's brow furrowed, then her face went completely blank as Elijah died in her arms, mahogany eyes closing, facial features relaxing, his hand falling from hers.

* * *

><p>They found Elena with Elijah; she was sitting with her knees drawn up, arms around them, her face pillow on her arms as she looked at his still form. Tears had dried on her face, visibly, as Jay and Bonnie moved to her sides. Bonnie hugged Elena weakly, and Jay crouched in front of her, speaking softly. "Klaus is gone, Elena?"<p>

Elena raised her head, nodding curtly as she swallowed thickly, drawing a shuddering breath before replying, "Yes, he's...dust in the wind by now."

Jay's attention was suddenly drawn to Elena's arm, still bleeding freely. "You...You're bleeding, Elena, what the...?"

Elena looked down at her arm, frowning. "I tried to heal him with blood. It seemed okay for a minute, and then...he died."

* * *

><p>It was a clear, sunny day, nearing the end of the season, when they held a miniature communal funeral for those they had lost. A chilly breeze whipped through a mostly-unused corner of Mystic Falls Cemetery, where a few compulsions had given a small group permission to secure a few plots.<p>

Everyone had spread out, visiting the "grave" most meaningful to them; Jay knelt in front of a shining marble tombstone simply inscribed with "Rachel", tears slowly running down her face. Damon stood, head bowed, over a similar marker, "Stefan" etched into it; he had buried the lapis lazuli ring that had once belonged to Stefan in the freshly turned dirt at the "grave". Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and even Matt had shown up to pay their respects, splitting between those two graves.

Elena stood alone under an oak tree, staring at a solitary grave marker marked "Elijah". Her hands unconsciously smoothed her dress, the instinct to look presentable in front of him amusing her still, even though she knew he didn't mind at all.

"We thought there'd be a loophole," she whispered, her voice hardly audible through the strong breeze. "I thought you'd wake up like every other time." She smiled slightly at the words. "Guess not..."

After ushering everyone else on, assuring them she'd drive herself home at a reasonable hour, Elena had remained, kneeling next to the grave, brushing dirt off the new marker, moving dead leaves from around it. Hours passed, and she still did not want to leave.

When darkness began to fall, the breeze turned even chillier, freezing her to the bone. The wind seemed to urge her home; she could have sworn she heard voices. Shrugging it off, she kissed her fingertips, pressing them briefly to the top of the grave marker. "Goodnight," she breathed, turning and ghosting away herself. The wind abruptly died down, and nothing else moved in the cemetery once she was gone. 

* * *

><p><strong>again, sooo sorry if parts are incoherent. i felt it should get up ASAP :) xoxo ~BON <strong>


	14. Epilogue

**So here we are, folks, end of the road, end of the summer, metaphorically speaking. It's been a long, interesting journey, progressing through this tale, my first-ever posted fanfic. I've had constructive criticism, I've had great positive, supportive comments. In the end, this is all done for my own amusement, to enact what I think should possibly happen in this show, to keep you guys entertained, etcetera, though I by no means own the rights to the show, characters, anything like that.**

**I had a review recently saying something to the effect of the fic seeming Twilight-ey. yeah, did not put me in the best mood; the beginning of this chapter might seem like that too, merely in terms of location. I happen to live in the pacific northwest, and mentioning this locale is my way of bringing my writing home, to my home turf, per se, things like that, making it seem that much more real to me. Soo. I don't do this for pay, or anything like that, and I can do what I want in my own story, right? Ahem.**

**This is dedicated to everyone who's been with me since the beginning, friends, readers, consistent reviewers, my fellow shipmates on the S.S. Elejah. I love you all, and your support has been great. I'm dreadfully sorry about the inconsistencies in updates; what can I say, the show hasn't given me much hope or anything to go off of, you know, and my own emotional problems/real life occurrences serve well as writing blockers. **

**So, onward! This is the end, the epilogue, the dessert to this fic! Taking place a few weeks after the last chapter, I've tried to bring in everyone (who is still alive, haha!) and sort of sum up where they are, give them a mention at the end of everything. That being said, ehh, some characters' storylines aren't really concluded, but the point of this fic is really the "Day" relationship, and Elejah, first and foremost.**

**This is gonna win an award for longest author note ever, sorry. Not what I'm going for, but I just feel the need to justify myself to some of the best damn reviewers out there. Peace, everyone, and you should be seeing a bit more from me shortly, working on an outta-left-field rippah Stefan fic. ENJOY the end of Cruel Summer!**

* * *

><p>A refreshing breeze whipped through ebony locks of hair as Jay leaned back against the railing of a large house located right on the water in Bremerton, Washington, a small port city a few hours northwest of Seattle. She sighed, the noise and air exhalation quickly absorbed by the brisk wind; a storm was coming, the sun having been smothered in charcoal-shaded cloudcover since late morning.<p>

The slim vampire propped her elbows on the rail, leaning her chin into her hands as emerald eyes regarded the turbulent waves below solemnly. Her senses alerted her to another joining her on the balcony before Damon was even within human hearing range, and he was soon slumped against the wood just like her.

It was a few weeks after the battle; Jay and Damon, after evaluating emotional stability and the general feeling among their group, had decided to return to Jay's home in the pacific northwest. Jay herself felt her presence would remind Elena of Elijah, of all the recent suffering she'd endured, of everything she would now endure in the absence of Jay's sire. Damon had agreed, and, having lost his own brother amidst all the conflict, was in the mood to escape it all as well. Bremerton sounded great; distance, completely different weather, different people, hopefully minimal reminders of Stefan and the entire Klaus ordeal.

They had, of course, kept in constant contact with Mystic Falls, ever alert for any remnants of Klaus' forces attacking, any self-destructive behavior on Elena's part, anything of the sort. So far, nothing, but it had only been a few scarce weeks. Many facts were still being faced and absorbed by everyone involved, but Alaric reported Elena keeping busy, cleaning the house from top to bottom, starting up the odd hobby of knitting, and hitting the pavement, seeking a job. This had simply raised eyebrows with Jay and Damon, both wondering when it would actually hit that Elijah was gone; surely this was not the extent of Elena's reaction, even if she'd known it was going to happen.

They'd decided to not press the matter, telling Alaric to simply keep a close eye on her, when he wasn't too busy grinding Sasha up against the kitchen counter. The Original had remained in Mystic Falls, along with her sister; they'd adopted Elijah's residency, a house outside of town, and mostly kept to themselves, when Sasha was not at the Gilbert house tongue-wrestling with Jeremy and Elena's guardian. Magdalena had become immersed in the behind-the-scenes goings-on in Mystic Falls, attending every single council meeting since she'd introduced herself and convinced them she meant no harm to the town. Both sisters seemed to be waiting something out, and while no one suspected nefarious motives, they were puzzled by the sisters' sporadic, cryptic comments about why they had remained.

Nevertheless, their presence in the town secured Jay's peace of mind and sealed her decision to return home. She was still mourning the loss of Rachel, and the town she'd died in, the people she'd died among, though they were Jay's own companions, it all weighed heavily on Jay's mind. And so she'd cut and run one night, not sure whether to expect Damon following or not. She'd been pleasantly surprised when he'd shown up on her doorstep one blustery night, smirking and shoving past her, heading straight for the liquor cabinet, rain-soaked clothes and all.

And so here they were now, contemplating the gray waters below silently, companionably, each still mourning the loss of a staple in their lives, but knowing they would be moving on together.

Jay's dulcet tones cut through Damon's thoughts, somehow rising above the now-shrieking wind. "They're both at peace, we should be too."

His blue eyes snuck a surreptitious glance at her, a sad smile tugging at his lips. "They are, and we've been moping like a herd of puppies died."

"Or would it be a _pack_ of puppies?" Jay shot at him, quirking an immacutely groomed brow at him, and flashing a grin.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a herd, or a flock?" Damon rolled his eyes. "Are we really debating the correct noun for a group of puppies?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who brought it up, but I was taught accuracy...in _all _things. Even, you know, courting?" Jay was fully grinning now, straightening from her position at the rail and tapping a manicured nail to her chin. "You need a lesson, I think."

"Only if you'll be my tutor," Damon crooned, instantly flashing in front of Jay, wrapping his fingers around lush strands of shiny black hair, pulling her in for a deep kiss. After a moment, she pulled away, resting her forehead against his. "We'll be okay, right? I mean, we're not supposed to feel and everything anyways..."

Damon shushed her with another kiss, whispering against her lips, "Don't put it like that. We have forever to come to terms with it and move on, like any other human. Ninety percent of our existence is human, well, sorta, but you get my point. We have eternity, Jay, as long as you don't piss me off when I'm holding a shish kebab stick."

At Jay's horrified look, he let out a bark of laughter, holding up his hands in surrender. "Totally kidding! You must have gotten an "A plus" in taking-things-seriously-101, back in the day, huh?" At Jay's outraged growl, Damon darted into the house, with her hot on his heels.

It would take time, but they would be alright.

* * *

><p>"And...all finished!" Jeremy dusted off his hands as he spoke, having just plugged in the last cord essential to Bonnie's laptop working correctly. She'd gotten a new one for the upcoming school year, and had absolutely no clue where to start with hooking it up.<p>

She grinned from her bed, where she was seated, sorting through new textbooks she'd purchased for the classes starting next week. "Thanks Jer, I wouldn't have known what to do if you'd paid me..."

He crossed the room, flopping onto the bed next to her and grabbing a textbook. "_Biology In Our Culture Today?_ What kinda whacked-out title is that?"

Bonnie shook her head, grabbing it from him and stacking it with the others. "No clue, but all this talk of school and preparations for it...Summer is definitely over."

"And what a summer it was," Jeremy grimaced, turning his gaze out the window, where the treetops, once vibrant green, were all shades of red and orange. "Glad it's over, and that...most of us are in one piece, more or less."

Hearing something in his voice, Bonnie shoved all the school supplies to the side, crawling to his side and leaning her head on his shoulder. "I really don't feel like Elena is as okay as she says and appears."

He nodded, entwining the fingers of their hands together. "I don't even know how to bring it up with her, she is just way too..._alright_ with things. She joined a _gym._"

Nodding, Bonnie sighed. "Maybe when school starts, something will change. At least we've got each other." Jeremy wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "Yeah, and who has Elena got?"

* * *

><p>A dull thud, and then another, and another, sounded in the stillness of the weight room at Mystic Fitness, the gym in town. The only punching bag set up in the place swung wildly after a particularly violent collision with Elena's tennis shoe, which lashed out at it once more before she turned away, panting, scraping tendrils of hair away from her face.<p>

Swallowing heavily, she headed towards the locker room, deciding she was done for the day. It was spooky in here alone, and she had to check in at the store for her schedule this week.

She'd taken a part-time position at the oldest antique store in town, telling herself it was something Elijah would be amused at, and proud of. She'd thrown herself into work, memorizing customers, quickly mastering the tricky task of inventory, immersing herself in every aspect of the job as best she could, so she wouldn't have to think, remember, regret.

Wiping at her face with a towel flung hastily around her shoulders, Elena trudged out of the gym, glancing at the overcast sky with dull eyes, calculating how much daylight she had left. She wanted to fit in a quick visit to the cemetery.

* * *

><p>The curator of Mystic Falls Cemetery had been used to seeing her visiting her parents' graves, but her visits to them had dropped off. Now her visits to the cemetery had resumed, but to a different section; she was coming every other day, if not more often than that. It wasn't healthy and she knew it, but she told herself grieving was natural, and that at...<em>some<em> point, she'd accept that Elijah was alright, somewhere, and she could progress with her mortal life. But that time hadn't come yet, it had only been a few weeks, and she could do whatever she wanted. So she told herself.

When she finally made it to that distant, lonely corner of the graveyard, something felt different, something seemed off, though she couldn't put a finger on it. Shrugging off the feeling, Elena made her way to Elijah's headstone, laying down some flowers she'd grabbed at the market, and kneeling, she always did, to the immediate right of the marker. She leaned against it, suddenly weary, closing her eyes for a moment before she began speaking.

"Is this right, clinging to your memory so strongly? Is it healthy for me? I just...You were either meant to live a mortal lifespan, or you were meant to live forever. Not this in-between stuff, Elijah. Should I not have gotten so close when you were here? Should I have given in to pessimism from the get-go? This is...I was so deep into grieving, for so long, with my parents, and I'm back in that place again, in my head, and I...I think I need to dig myself out. This needs to be my last visit, for a while, at least. I'm alive, and I can't dwell on those who aren't, didn't you say something of the sort one time?"

She brushed a fallen leaf from the top of the grave marker, sighing and rising to her feet tiredly. As she brushed off her track pants, her attention was drawn to the grave. The dirt was intact, grass beginning to sprout again, all the old flowers she'd placed there still decomposing in the same places, but...The leaves covering the ground looked disturbed, somehow, for once. To her knowledge, Elena was the only one who visited Elijah, but perhaps it'd been Jeremy or Bonnie, someone else she knew, just paying respects.

Frowning, Elena shrugged, pressing a kiss to her fingertips and then the cold stone bearing Elijah's name, as she always did, then shouldering her bag and making her way back to her car. She'd been too distracted to notice the visitor's gate, normally kept firmly latched, swinging back and forth in the wind as she passed through it to enter, nor did she notice it as she left.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Elena was browsing online, looking at schoolbags for the new year, when there was a light rapping on her door. She called out permission to enter, and Magdalena slipped into the room, blonde ringlets bouncing as she perched on the edge of Elena's bed.<p>

The town council had been skeptical at first of Magdalena's immersion in their activities, and no one blamed them; she was, after all, about fifteen years old in appearance, and it had taken considerable persuasion on her part to convince them of her mental proficiency. She'd proven invaluable, however, with her willingness to lend any assistance possible, whether it was through compulsion or physical strength, and she was now considered an invaluable asset to keeping Mystic Falls safe, even if obvious threats were now removed.

Now Mags turned her large eyes upon Elena, who closed her laptop and turned to the blonde Original, smiling faintly. "What's up?"

Magdalena shrugged, tucking a sunny curl behind an ear as she regarded her wedge-heeled boots solemnly. "I simply wanted to ask if you would like to go clothes-shopping sometime this week? I'm told humans take great delight in refreshing their wardrobs for the commencement of school years? I simply can't find my way around _this thing_" - she brandished an iPhone irritatedly - "and so I thought I'd ask you in person, see if you were alright at the same time?"

Elena half-smiled, the expression not quite reaching her eyes. "I'm fine, and I'd love to, Mags, but you're not paying for everything. I have my pride, you know, even as a mortal." Mags' eyes widened, then crinkled in mirth as she caught Elena's small joke, and she nodded excitedly. "How about Saturday?" When Elena nodded, Mags skipped out of the room, calling over her shoulder that she'd be in touch.

When she heard the front door close, Elena looked out the window at the darkness outside, brow furrowed, before she grabbed a pen, moving to her wall calendar and marking off another day. Nine days until school started. She groaned to herself, grabbing a hairband and tossing her thick hair into a topknot before plodding down the stairs in search of some tea. She'd found she preferred the lighter beverage to coffee any day now, and it amused her to no end, recalling images of Elijah sipping from dainty teacups. Those thoughts doused any happy ones pretty thoroughly, and she shook her head forcefully as she wrenched open a cabinet, seeking teabags.

Ten minutes later she couldn't find a single leaf of tea in the entire kitchen, and she huffed in frustration, heading to the front closet and swiping her car keys from the counter on her way to it. Grabbing a hoodie, she pulled it over her head to guard against the chilly night air they'd experienced this week, and wrenched the front door open, stopping dead in the front doorway at the sight that beheld her.

She had to be dreaming. Or she was dreadfully intoxicated and hallucinating, under the influence of some horrible drug.

Elijah stood there, unsteadily, but upright, looking really rough around the edges. Dirt covered his usually-immaculate suit, there were...twigs? in the chocolate-colored locks of his hair, and he was blinking furiously, as if disoriented. Elena was flashing back to the time she'd undaggered him, and he'd stood at the door of the Salvatore boarding house, bedraggled and filthy, debating her own trustworthiness.

After a moment, he spoke, a single pained word escaping chapped lips, air scraping along dry vocal chords to make the utterance. "Elena."

She might have burst into tears, verbally doubted what she was seeing, or flung herself at him, if she were any other girl, but she didn't. Instead, Elena slowly grinned, something subconsciously clicking into place in her head. She nodded, stepping back and waving an arm into the house as if she'd been expecting him. "Elijah."

* * *

><p>A short time later, he'd showered and dressed in an outfit borrowed from Alaric, and Elena met him on the couch in the living room. "I don't have any tea in the house, but somehow I think you need a bit more than that before you can tell me what the hell's going on." She beamed as she spoke the words, and Elijah cracked a smile at the mild swearing.<p>

Before he knew it, Elena had flung herself onto the couch next to him, rolling up her sleeve and baring her wrist to him. He blinked slowly, aiming one uncertain glance at her before lowering his mouth to her skin, fangs breaking the skin without much hesitation. Elena hardly winced, she was so...the only term she could think of was _mindblown_ at this turn of events. She was surely dreaming, imagining this, or something. Still, the pain felt feel, the pressure of Elijah's mouth on her wrist grounding her...

After a few dizzying moments, he pulled back, averting his head and subtly licking his lips before meeting her eyes. "I'm...I've really returned. I know you're doubting your sanity at this very minute, and I wish I could lay your mind to rest more thoroughly, but even I myself am fuzzy on the details..."

Elena cut him off, launching herself upon him despite the sluggishly-bleeding wound in her arm, her lips seeking his feverishly. After a few heated moments, she pulled back, satisfied he was really there physically, that maybe she wasn't quite as insane as she'd thought.

They each took a moment to compose themselves, before clothes were ripped off prior to an explanation. Elena rose from the couch, tearing her hair from its topknot and re-tying it, pacing in front of the couch and folding her arms. "I don't even know what to say, now. How is this..."

Elijah's lips quirked up as he watched her. "Ever the logical one. You cannot just accept that I've somehow returned?" At her scolding look, he leaned forward in his seated position, clasping his hands together and staring at the coffee table in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to recount everything he remembered.

"When I...died, or whatever it was that happened, it was like falling asleep. This blank, dark lack of awareness, no sense of time, or anything, for that matter. I've no idea how long it was, but suddenly, as if I was dreaming, Charlotte appeared. She said something to the effect of...She had one last trump card she could play, from her position between worlds, and that if anyone deserved life at this point, it was myself, that the afterlife was not ready for me. She smiled, and then...I awoke, what must have been a few hours ago. I was very disoriented and wandered around for a bit before I had my bearings back. When I awoke, I was somehow...on the ground in the cemetery, in front of a grave marked with my name." He fell silent, puzzled, and raised his gaze to Elena's.

She was pale, still afraid something would happen, any moment, to take him away again. The "ghostly mojo" Damon had explained, when he and Jay had recounted Vlad's demise, seemed fishy at best to her, though she of course had no idea how the spirit world worked, especially when it came to supernatural beings. To the best of her understanding, Rachel and Charlotte had been given a last sort of wish? She shook her head, moving to sit next to Elijah again, gripping his hand as tightly as she could.

"I...I guess we shouldn't over-think this. I need to fill you in on what else happened that night..."

* * *

><p>Nine days later, it was a clear sunny day, crisp and cold despite the bright sky. The temperature was the least of Elena Gilbert's worries; it was the first day of her senior year, the final year she'd have to suffer through trivial high school drama and stress, and it was the ninth day since she'd gotten Elijah back.<p>

Shading her eyes as she stepped from the sleek ebony Mercedes, the keys to which Elijah had retrieved from a disgruntled Sasha, who had muttered about black suiting her better than him, Elena stepped onto the sidewalk signalling the beginning of school property.

Stepping from the car himself, Elijah came around it, leaning back against the spotless, shiny surface of the expensive vehicle without a care, his eyes on Elena only. "We could still arrange for a transfer somewhere else, if the memories will be a problem, Elena..." He crossed his arms as he spoke, frowning.

Elena turned her back on the school, smiling reassuringly and placing a slim hand on his forearm. "It'll be fine, this school has been a constant through everything. Everything is looking up now...I feel like I can deal with anything now." She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek, winking at him. "I know for sure I'll have the best tutor one could hope for."

With that, she turned and headed for the main doors to Mystic Falls high school, a spring in her step, the breeze lazily pulling at her hair as she walked. Elijah admired her form with a mischievous grin, not leaving his position until she was out of sight, having entered the building. Only then did he step back into the car, pulling into the street and heading to meet with his sisters until Elena was out of school.

As he drove down Main Street, he hardly noticed that more leaves than ever were red, orange, brown, yellow in color, and toppling from trees to litter the road. Daylight was already shortening, the cold temperatures signalling a seasonal change, and the start of the school year sealed the fact. The seemingly-endless summer was over, and Autumn had finally arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Some of it may not have been entirely cohesive, plausible, etc. - but we've finished! I hope you guys enjoyed. XOXO~Bon<strong>


End file.
